A New Beginning
by darktwistedsoul
Summary: Sarah is banished from her life Above forever to live in the Underground, everything is changing, even her body is changing into a Fae! Sarah must learn how to survive living in the Underground and of course facing the Goblin King.
1. Five Years Later

A New Beginning.

** 5 Years Later.**

_"Sarah… you are finally ready to become one of us."_

_"Become one of what? Who are you?"_

_"All in good time child, all in good time…" the voice began to fade away leaving Sarah alone._

_"Wait!" She ran forward as if to try catch up with the voice even though no one was there but Sarah standing in a bright white light._

Sarah jolted out of bed landing flat on her face. She didn't move for a few minutes, trying to grasp what the hell her dream had meant. She always had dreams like this but yet not like this one if that made any sense. Her dreams where never from this world they would always be about the Labyrinth or the Goblin King. But this dream was different for once, which felt quite refreshing and yet odd. She had dreamt for 5 years of the Underground world and for once not to dream about it seemed odd because the dream felt real. Very Real.

She sighed." Well … no point thinking about this all day I have a wedding to prepare." She pulled herself off the floor and made her way to the bathroom.

The wedding was finally here, she could already feel the nerves begin to kick in. After all the months of planning making sure the colours on chairs, napkins and ballons matched the bridesmaids dresses, having flower arrangements delivered on the day to keep them fresh and deciding on the decorations for the reception was hard work. She made note to thank god when it was all over.

Sarah had decided after starting to plan this wedding that she wouldn't plan her own. Being an Event Planner, well assistant really, meant working on events down to the very last detail everyday. The company she worked for did all types of events… weddings, funerals, birthday parties, seasonal work parties, you name it. She was lucking really to have gotten a job like this at her age but with her aunt being the boss it did tip the scales for her.

Sarah had stumbled in to the shower and then got dressed into jeans and a blouse she picked up the box full of things that would be needed in case of an emergency at the reception hall and headed off to the lift down the hall from her apartment. With the thoughts of the labyrinth from her childhood her mind casted back a few years when she still lived at home. Her dad and Karen had bought her first place to be closer to college and the other reason that they insisted wasn't true was to get rid of her. A year ago she decided after college that it was much simpler to just stay here than try move closer to home where she clearly wasn't wanted. She had tried with Karen after the Labyrinth experience, honestly, but no matter what she did it just wasn't do enough to please Karen.

A few months later she and her dad had drifted apart. Things had gotten worse when Karen and her dad were constantly fighting about Sarah. When they had bought her an apartment, it felt like her family was casting her off at that point Sarah knew where she stood in the was heart felt a little tug, she hadn't spoke to Toby for 3 months now and her parents well she hadn't seen them for years and only spoke little words on the phone to try and talk to Toby. Eventually she had gave up trying to salvage whatever relationship she had with her family. She never really minded being alone more than half the time, she had friends, most of which went off back home after college to find jobs near their own homes, she was one of the only ones to stay here put.

As Sarah got into her car and drove off she began to think about how much her life had changed over the years since the Labyrinth. She had tried to keep in contact with her mum so hard. After a while though Sarah had dropped her dream of becoming an actress and instead looked at designing. Although Sarah loved to act dancing on the stage to the crowd and singing was always still a passion for Sarah, she took classes still whenever she had free time between her other activites. After the Labyrinth Sarah felt that something was missing from her life, it was just so boring. Over the years she tired more adventurous activities like fencing, self defence and even horse riding, she loved sports in fact whenever she swung her sword or tackled somebody to floor now it gave her that rush of adrenaline pulsating through her. She choose a college where she could become a master of these activities and still do academic subjects. In a way the Labyrinth opened her eyes to more things in life then just studies and work. Her run in with the Goblin King made Sarah more interested to talk to boys, she remembered he was gorgeous and daring and loved to play boys back here where however annoying and immature that is, until Mark came along. They were like salt and pepper always belonging together, Mark worshipped the ground she walked on and never forced her to do anything, however no matter how hard she tried to picture her life years to come with Mark Sarah just couldn't love him the way he loved her, the way Mark was reminded her of Toby. Sarah breathed in a shaky breath and refused to think about Mark, she really missed him these past months.

Sarah turned the corner and parked on the street, she walked causally up the stairs of the building where the reception would be and made her way into the big hall. To her relief most things were in the right spot that had been planned with only minor details like checking each table had the right silver wear to sort out before the guests and the couple would appear.

"Ah good. You're here." Sarah turned round her aunt was walking towards her holding a folder in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Where do you want me Cher?" Sarah greeted as she placed the box on the floor and smiled at her aunt. Seeing her aunt be there for her today to support her made relax a little she was so nervous about this wedding she planned all by herself.

"Right. I need you to put the centrepieces on each tables, they are out back by the kitchen in the boxes, they are a bit heavy but you are a stronger person than me so they shouldn't be a problem getting them in here. Then can you make sure the all the cards with the names are correct." Cher instructed her.

Cher waved her hand back to where the centrepiece was. Sarah swiftly walked through the doors and around the corner to the loading dock next to the kitchen. The centrepieces were flower arrangements they had been delivered this morning. As she bent down to pick up the boxes, she heard a wolf whistle. Her head snapped round a man standing in the kitchen door way staring at her as if she was candy on a stick, his brown eyes taking in every aspect of her as his tongue hanged out of his mouth silghty. Colour flooded to her cheeks as she turned away to pick up the boxes. She walked past the man in the doorway trying desperately not to show any emotion towards him as she gave a quick gaze towards his direction he give her a wink. Sarah pulled him a look of disgust and hurried back into the hall.

_"_Creep."

* * *

><p>Jareth was sat on the window side looking out onto the labyrinth, he flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared he peered into it watching the goblins "play" with the runner. He watched as the runner began to cry and breakdown "Now more!" the boy cried. <em>Pathetic.<em> The boy had only reached the first part of the Labyrinth and it had taken him several hours to even get there.

"Such a pity" he sighed as the crystal popped.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter". Jareth turned towards the door.

"Your Majesty, I have news on the goblins" Rydal announced. "Shall we do this now or do you need to see to the runner?" he asked

"No, the runner is a failure I shall let him cry for a while longer until I deal with him. Let's discuss the news on the goblins." He slid off the window steal and sat down in his chair behind the desk, propping his legs upon it.

"Proceed". Rydal handed over the paper works of what the goblins had been getting up to for the past few days. Jareth chuckled and placed the papers on the desk, he could deal with the goblins later.

"Something funny?" Rydal asked while sitting down in another chair.

"Nothing really out of the ordinary."

"Do you have a family for the child to go to" Rydal asked praying that Jareth did.

"Yes I do, my Sister has been wanting one for a while, I will give her this child as a present" He smiled.

"Which sister?"

"Bethany, Queen of the outer forests and her husband of course." He frowned at Rydal, as if Rydal should know all 56 siblings of his.

"Right of course" replied Rydal catching a quick teasing smile on his monarch's face.

"By the way your brother Nathaniel was here, he said to come visit him some time and to see his new wife. From what I have heard she is very …interesting" Rydal mused. The pair shared a glance before laughing.

* * *

><p>Mentally shoving off what had occurred moments ago, Sarah carried on completing her tasks. After placing each flower centre piece in the correct spot, she set off to check the names on the cards at the front, making sure each card was matched with the seating arrangement. Sarah picked up the folder from the box she had brought and checked the list of names with the cards. Her mind kept travelling back to this morning as she picked up each card, how she always dreamed of living in the labyrinth. And being with <em>him…<em>

_Stop it Sarah. Work time not playtime._

"Sarah are you finished yet?" Cher asked from the other side of the room.

"Yes almost. Is there anything else left to do?"

"No I think that's about it. They should be here soon actually" Cher looking at her watch and looking back at Sarah. "You have really out done yourself with this event Sarah. I thought I might have had to step in and re-do something. But I have to give it to you … the colours, the theme and the band they just look amazing." Cher praised, she felt so proud of Sarah for what she had accomplished after everything with Mark, she needed to keep Sarah busy, it would seem her idea worked after all.

"Thank you. I did however learn from the best." She grinned at her aunt.

"Yes I think I should get some of the credit for this but seeing as this is your first time planning an event I will let you off". Cher gave her a wink and a light squeezed of her arm. "Right you better go home and get ready for tonight"

"Are you going to be here as well? " Sarah asked

"Yes just in case something happens that you might need my assistance with." Sarah sighed with relief.

"Ok Sarah go home and get ready you having about two hours to be back here by, that should be plenty of time to make yourself look gorgeous" Cher gave Sarah a little push towards the door. She waved goodbye as she headed out the door to go home and get all dressed up for the wedding disco.

* * *

><p>Alright there it is the first chapter! I have made some changes to it since I first uploaded this by the way.<p>

I would like to say a big thank you to Kaytori for helping me improve this.


	2. Playing with Fire

** Playing with Fire.**

Once Sarah had made it home she jumped in the shower and washed her hair. Afterwards she wrapped her fluffy towel round herself and headed towards the kitchen to eat something light before getting ready. She thought some soup would do but to add a cheeky glass of wine with it to calm her nerves, besides one glass can't hurt right?

"Don't be so nervous, they will love what you did with the wedding. Just calm down." Sarah chuckled, talking to yourself in never a good sign of not being crazy.

After releasing a shaking sigh she heading towards her wardrobe and picked out a black dress. It was short but flowed out at the bottom while the middle of the dress went in to add shape of her body and fitted tight around her breasts to give her enough cleavage without going over board with thin black straps across the shoulder. It was a stunning but sexy dress. She left her long dark hair to fall down her back adding a curl to give it some volume then turned her attention to makeup next. She added a smoky eye affect with the contrast of red lipstick. Once she was happy with her hair and make up, she headed for the shoes. Sarah had seen these babies in a very expensive shoe shop in the window and bought them knowing they were worth every penny. They were very high with a stiletto heel and thin black straps across the front with lots of tiny black shiny diamonds. It matched her dress perfectly and that's all that mattered to her, even if it cost her an arm or a leg.

Sarah turned to look at the clock across the room. Her eyes grew wide when she realised she needed to be there in 20 minutes. "Crap."

Driving like a maniac she managed to have 5 minutes to spare as she walked into the hall. The music was already blaring out of the speakers while people were dancing across the floor. She scanned the room searching for her Aunt, there was so may people moving around it was hard to even try get a glimpse until a familiar face at the back standing caught her eye Cher was with the bride and groom. Sarah walked across the room without even noticing several pairs of eyes following her.

"Cher" She called once nearer to the three. They turned around, a tall dark hair beauty was standing in front of them.

"Sarah you look amazing!" Cher hugged her tightly.

"Sarah, I can't thank you enough this place looks amazing nice shoes by the way" Sarah gave a smirked and muttered her thanks.

"I was worried Cher when you told us you had your assistant planning our wedding but I must admit Sarah has made it perfect." The groom confessed pulling his bride closer, Sarah saw the love in his embrace as he gently held her. _Wish I still had that._ She wanted to slap herself silly for even thinking of that. _Yeah and look what happened there._ Her mind was having it's own conversation. _Ugh I need to stop talking to myself._

"Sarah is my niece, she has the gift" Cher was beaming with pride for her niece. She peered around the room hoping to not see Mark's parents walking over hopefully Sarah hadn't seen them yet.

"Well if it's alright with you two I would like to talk with Sarah about something." Cher began pulling Sarah towards the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, go ahead." The groomed answered with a look of confusion.

Once Cher and Sarah were just outside the kitchen. Cher turned towards Sarah stopping dead in her tracks. Sarah could see clearly something was wrong she looked straight at Cher's eyes, they were full of pity and sorrow. _Great._ Obviously the couple were not happy with the wedding and now Cher was about to break the news to her. She took a deep breath and waited for the bomb to drop.

"Mark's parents are here." She blurted. Sarah felt the colour from her face completely drain out, a thin layer of sweat began to appear on Sarah's back, her mouth went completely dry.

"W-what?"

"I saw them, there here, apparently they are good friends with the groom" Cher grabbed Sarah and held her hands she could see Sarah was beginning to sway.

"Do they know I am here her?" She whispered even though they were alone outside the kitchen in the corridor. She needed to leave one way or another, her gut was telling her that she could not face seeing Mark's parents. No Way.

"No, I said you couldn't come tonight for the party, they said to say that they would call to try arrange a meeting, apparently there are some things to still be sorted out."

She had been waiting for them to call her for a while now, one day far in the future she had hoped anyways. Not now it was still a sore and painfully subject for her, Mark was so kind and loving to her and the guilt was proving to be too much for her to take even now months after.

"I have to go… I c-can't go out their again they might have seen me already but please could yo-"

"Yes go, I will take care of everything else" Cher tightened her grip on Sarah's hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a low voice barely above a murmur.

Sarah nodded she didn't trust her voice instead she took her hand out of Cher's and headed for the doors at the back. Tears began to burn in her eyes and it made it hard for Sarah to see once out in the dark, as she half ran round the corner she smacked right into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was…"

She trailed of her sentence when she realised who she bumped into. The creep from the kitchen. _Great just what I needed. _Stepping aside to walk around the creep slowly with caution, a hand grabbed her wrist it made her jump away from the contact. Her head span round his eyes were looking at her hungrily with a smile on his face.

"What's the hurry… why don't we have a talk for a bit." _Get away._

"No, Thank you, I need to be heading home" She replied in a cold voice.

"Look just stay here with me for a while, I will make it worth your while" His voice sounded a bit irritated he backed her against a wall. _What is his problem? _

"Like I said I need to be getting home so would you move out of the way and let me go" She gritted between her teeth. Her emotions were all over the place, she felt sad,confused,angry,irritated and tired it was beginning to creep up of on her all at once while she tried to think of something to get away from him.

"No, I want to talk to you" He moved closer towards her.

"Move out of my way. _**Now.**_" She growled.

She punched the man right where his diaphragm was and head butted him, the moves she learnt from her classes flooded her brain. The man pulled back letting out a fierce growl, his breathing was becoming short and sharp, his hands were pressed to his head. Sarah slowly moved forward from the wall ready to kick the guy's ass. Her anger was building high in her she felt her body heat up like she would explode at any point.

All of a sudden the mad leaped forward and pressed Sarah against the wall again crashing his lips onto hers and biting her lip. He placed his hands on Sarah thighs feeling them going higher and higher until he was tugging on her panties. She became frozen, her body and mind weren't connecting. Her hands began to vibrate as the heat channelled down to them. He began to pull the panties down slowly, she shoved at the man who was about to rape her, fire burst out of Sarah's hands engulfing the man into flames. The flames spread all around his torso and the rest of his upper body. She pulled back her hands staring in amazement at them.

He immediately pulled backed with a blood curdling scream, he hit the floor trying to put out the flames that Sarah had made. He rolled around like a mad man but the flames wouldn't go out. _If they didn't the man would surely burn to death?_ She watched as his hair burnt completely off the smell of his skin as it was being cooked by the flames made her gag. _Oh god please stop._ She certainly didn't want to watch a man burn to death because of her. Suddenly the flames went out but the man wasn't moving, he just laid their with his eyes closed, while half of his skin on his face had melted off.

"Oh god, what have I done."

* * *

><p>While Jareth and Rydal had discussed about politics over the elves and fairies. A loud knock had stopped them both from further discussion to just stare at the door.<p>

"Come in"

A large bunch of goblins ran up to the king, looking very out of breath their cheeks were red and they all were huffing and puffing. They had piled up on each other trying to reach and talk to the King themselves.

"King!"

"King-y"

"Letter from High King"

"Yeah a letter!"

They all begin to jump about in front of him. Jareth looked over them to Rydal rolling his eyes.

"Alright. Be quiet." They all silenced and waited silently as one of the goblins passed the letter.

"No doubt it will be father reminding me to see mother" Jareth sighed while opening the letter. He read the letter. "Or not."

"What's wrong?" Rydal asked his tone sounded bored and uninterested "Have you annoyed your father again by sending goblins to trash the castle" he teased.

Jareth ignored his last comment. "I shall read what is written… All Royals, Kings, Queens, and Champions to gather in the main ballroom. Immediately. Orders of the High King and Queen of the Underground."

A moment's silence had past.

"That's odd." Rydal confessed. "I don't think your parents have ever done this before… must be serious." Rydal smiled, to much of his King's annoyance.

Jareth looked over to the goblins to see that they were still being silent waiting for orders. "Well go." He commanded in a completely bored tone. Once they had left he turned to Rydal.

"Indeed you are right. I shall leave now and see what waits ahead."

Jareth rose from his chair and vanished from the room. Rydal leant forward and took the bottle of wine off the desk.

"Take your time, sire" He said to himself while he began to drank the wine. "Take your time."

As Sarah's mind tried to work out what the hell had happened again for the second time today, her legs had started to walk on their own until she was fully running down the road to get away from the man she killed. She turned her head back to see if anyone had seen her or was chasing after her. Sarah turned her head back she was no longer running on a street but running in a huge ball room. She stopped and looked around, she was surrounded by many people but also all different creatures like fairies,monsters,goblins,trolls etc. etc. She turned again towards a man and women sitting on thrones. He stood up and walked towards Sarah.

"Welcome to the Underground, Lady Sarah."


	3. Happy Reunions

** Happy Reunions.**

"Welcome to the Underground, Lady Sarah."

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I can see you are a little bit shocked my dear. Do you know why you are here?" He asked stepping closer and smiling gently at her. Sarah could see she was not to be frightened of the High King. She felt a gut feeling that told her to trust him.

"No. I do not know why I am here." She replied looking around the King to the other people. "Would you care to explain for my presence to be here and not Aboveground."

The King looked at Sarah once more. She was a beauty. The stories of her in the Labyrinth where every bit true. He looked into Sarah eyes, she was confused and scared as she looked around the hall but when she looked at the him he could see her relax a little and her eyes become less wide._This is going to be hard_. He stepped back and took a breath preparing himself to speak all powerful in front of his subjects.

"Lady Sarah, we have detected that you have used magic in the Aboveground World, therefore you are banished to live in the Aboveground as you are no longer a human." He announced to her and to the leaders and Champions of the Underground. Everyone began to whisper and talk stunned to see a full mortal use magic. He decided to continue.

"It seems as if you are changing from a human into a Fae. A gift that has been bestowed to you from the gods. This has never happened within our World and it is my honour to welcome you to becoming a Fae." He smiled bowing slightly towards Sarah.

"Wait. What? … No, no I think you have the wrong person. Why would I be given this "gift". I am like any other human up there" she pointed upwards. She saw the King begin to laugh.

"My dear, you are not like any other human, you are Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth." Suddenly she could hear gasps and people mutter things and point behind her. _What are they pointing at?_

"Can't you just send me home and take away the gift. I can't leave my life in the Above world." She was about to start shouting insults to take her back, then she paused at the thought of what she would miss back in the Above. Actually what was in her life that she would miss. She had nothing there, she was just plain Sarah with no family and friends.

"By the look on your face I would say different. But regardless you have no choice you are banished from your world to join ours and live our ways."

Sarah blushed red as the King could see her doubt and had made that public. _Thanks for clearing that up for everyone._ She wanted to go home to cry and sleep. What with killing a man and all, her mind could not take much more. "It's just not fair!" She bawled.

"At last the great Sarah has recited the words from the legendary story herself." A familiar voice chimed in. The voice sounded exactly the same, she could feel her body stiffened already.

_No way. Gimme a break… _

Sarah slowly turned round to the Goblin King. He looked exactly the same. Blonde hair in a total mess on his head, his mismatch eyes staring straight at her and his lips pursed into a smirk. _ Arrogant bastard ._

"So we meet again, at last your dreams have come true" He said loud enough for the room to hear. _Does he know about my dreams? _And he was going to make it aware to everyone. Not a chance buddy. She was no longer the little 15 year old girl who knees felt like jelo every time he was close to her. She was now a strong women and had grown up to defend and tackle men like him.

"I can't say **my** dreams have come true but perhaps yours has instead." She smiled slyly. The smirk was instantly wiped from his faced. He began to walk towards her with a hateful glare upon his face and his arms ready to grab at her, the High King poofed between the two as they glared at each other.

"I must say, I do love a happy reunion, especially between my son and you Lady Sarah." He joked while standing between the two, now was not the time for his son to start a fight.

"Son?" Sarah asked looking at Jareth's with raised eyebrows.

"Yes son. Where did you think I came from?" Jareth said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I dunno… I was thinking maybe the devil had spat you out himself or something" She said casually not thinking until now that she had not only just insulted the Goblin King but the Next High King to be. _Ooops._

"My … I do have to say this women does has a fiery side doesn't she." The High King chuckled to the rest of the room.

"We shall discuss the matter more in private , but for now I will say that I have summoned you all here to witness Lady Sarah join our world and become one of us. Forever. And on that note it is time to depart." He stated dismissing the room full of leaders and Champions.

Sarah's head began to swirl. She needed to sit down and think. Her life had just taken a dramatic turning in just 5 minutes of so. A hand was on Sarah's shoulders, it was the High King, she then realised that she hadn't moved once after everyone had either walked out or poofed away… apart from the Goblin King.

"My dear, please allow me to take you to my study, we need to discuss a few things." Her headed nodded, she just didn't have the energy to talk yet, the clogs in her brains where trying to catch up with what was going on.

A few moments later they were all in the study, Sarah sat on a chair with her head in her hands. She sighed and sat back up in the chair, out of the corner of her eye she saw the Goblin King watching every move.

"Lady Sar-"

"Please just call me Sarah" She replied to the High King who was sitting in his chair behind the big grand desk. He smiled.

"As you wish, Sarah do you have any questions about what happened?" He asked gently. The poor girl had been through a lot, her eyes were lowering and the way she slumped into the chair showed him that she needed to sleep and digest everything before going into further details too much.

"I do, are you sure that I am becoming a Fae? – your majesty " she quickly added daring to question him and not address him properly was a big no no.

"I can answer that one. Yes you are becoming a Fae." The Goblin King spoke as he raised from his chair to stand by the fire. She looked at him with his back to her.

"How you know that?" She spat at him.

"Our kind can see the difference from a human to a Fae, you have an aura that isn't human." He stated, the High King watched them, he saw Jareth on the defence against Sarah, his body language showed the tension in his hands they were fisted. Could he still love her after what he went through the first time?

"And I can never go back to my world?" She asked trying to swallow her tears.

"Well done did you work that out all on your own" He cheered clapping his hands mocking her. She hated the way he was talking down to her, like she was a child. It bugged her back five years ago and still he manage to piss her off even now.

"Son would you stop being to rude this women, she has enough to deal with without you making it more harder." His Father shouted to his son. The High King turned his attention to Sarah ignoring the glare from his son.

"I will assure you that you will have a better life here than you ever did. I can gather that you never fitted in with your old life am I right?"

She thought for a moment or two, god her mind was slow tonight. Ever since the Labyrinth it was as if she was living a life that wasn't hers, it was plain and boring now like every either life there. Her family didn't speak to her and she only had a limited amount of friends but none that would need her any more not even Mark. A bigger plus she wouldn't have to deal with Mark's parents, that was something she never wanted to do. Ever.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, I never was able to be fully happy Aboveground, I always felt more at home here than I ever did there." She sighed. "I have never admitted that before." Her voice was quiet and fragile when she confessed the last sentence.

"Well then it is time that we settle you into your new home." He began to look for some papers where Sarah could choose to pick at her new home.

"Father if I may interrupt, why doesn't Sarah stay with me in the Labyrinth. Seeing as she has been there before it is really the closest place to home Sarah has." Sarah's head snapped round to look at him directly in the eyes. _Fuck no. _Not in a million years, she would rather go back home and face jail time or better yet live in the bog of enternal stench. She opened her mou-

"That is a wise choice, my son. Am I believing that you wish to court young Sarah too?" The Goblin King's face began to light up Sarah could only wish she knew what he was thinking about doing to her. _What did to court mean anyways?_

"Indeed Father." The High King beamed to his son, he could see they this was going to be quiet interesting for both of them.

"Very well. Sarah you will be placed in the protection of my son. He will teach you the ways of Fae and how to control your powers, hopefully in time for the Champion event."

And that was it. Sarah didn't get to object in the matter of being with **him**. She just had to take it in her stride._Well that's just great._ It would seem as if Sarah had no control over her life and she really never had been before anyway. _Better life my ass._ Her life was again not what she had chosen and yet again she didn't get a say in any of if. _God this is Mark all over again._

"Well we better be off, Father. We shall leave now to settle Sarah into my home." The Goblin King was at Sarah's side, he rested a hand of her shoulder. She twitched underneath his hand. Her mind had left her speechless, nothing was coming to together to function words.

"Goodbye Sarah, I shall see you soon."

"Goodbye your Majesty" She weakly smiled.

They poofed out of the study and appeared into the throne room. Sarah felt her head spin and she stumbled back. She was caught by the Goblin King from falling over. She peered around her to see the room was empty, it was still dirty and gloomy looking when she first came here,her head turned towards the window, there was nothing but darkness. Honestly Sarah didn't know what to feel, she just wanted to go home and curl up and die for all she cared. But this was her home now stuck with him, and stuck with her new self. Tears began to spill out over the eyes, her breathing was turning into small gasps, she couldn't breathe anymore.

Backing away from the Goblin King she landed flat on the floor crying hysterically.

Once Jareth had brought Sarah home, he began to think clearly. He was so shocked to see her again that his mind went into over drive before. He hadn't seen her for five long years, since her words banished him from seeing her again … until now. At the first sight of her his emotions exploded all over again she looked exactly like he pictured her in his dreams, he noted she had grown up to become an even more beautiful person that before. She had developed into a women and the dress and shoes she was wearing made Jareth's mouth go totally dry. Her lips were pumped and the breasts were raise and fall her breathe was being erratic, Jareth had to fight every erg to not kiss her there and then, Gods she was a beauty.

His love for this girl five years ago was now even more deeper and desirable. However he wanted to teach Sarah a lesson for insulting him in front of everyone, his pride had suffered once by Sarah, he had vowed to not let it happen again. He thought of the only way to punish her which was to control her in everyway. Her stubbornness and firey would get the better of her eventually, Jareth could wait a long time to make Sarah fully his.

He watched Sarah as she looked around the throne room, it shocked him when she started to burst into tears and fall to the floor. He didn't have a clue to how to comfort her. Jareth did pity the poor girl, having her life taken away isn't something to take lightly.

He knelt down to Sarah and stroked her smooth hair and tucked one arm under and picked her up to carry her away into his chambers. She needed to rest. Without saying a work he placed a spell on Sarah that would make her sleep. She fell limp in Jareth's arms and he carried her through the corridor. Rydal came round the corner, his eyes went wide as he saw what Jareth was carrying as he past him.

"What in the gods?" He asked chasing after Jareth.

"Shhh. She is sleeping."He whispered.

He gestured to Rydal to open the door to his chambers. Rydal hurriedly open the door and let Jareth carry Sarah to the bed. With a flick of his wrist she was changed into sleepwear and under the covers. He pointed a hand to go outside, Rydal took one more look at Sarah before turning back to follow Jareth outside.

"Care to explain why she is here? He exclaimed_ Just when I thought he was coming back to normal._

"I will explain once in the study." Jareth replied.

"I feel that this is going to be a good story Jareth" A huge grin appeared on Rydal face.

"Yes, it is a story that will go down in history."

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Did anyone feel sorry for Sarah near the end?<em>

_ What would feel like if your life was taken away? R&R please! _


	4. Making Friends

** Making Friends.**

"Well…" Rydal sighed.

Even for him that was a lot to take. Nothing like this has ever happened in the Underground. Once Jareth finished the story they both just sat there in total silence.

"I can honestly say sire, that I was not expecting that."

He dared to look at Jareth's face. It was emotionless, his eyes where staring into the crystal as he held it in his hands.

"No one was expecting that Rydal. Least of all Sarah." Jareth sat up and yawned while moving to the sofa, he was not going to be getting any sleep tonight in his own room with Sarah in there."Father was very proud to welcome Sarah into our race. He said the Gods had gifted her, obviously he knows more on the matter, which I will return tomorrow to find out. "

"Yes Jareth that would be a good idea. She will have questions about this no doubt and you will tell her anything she wants to know." Jareth frowned at the last part of Rydal's reply.

"Why would I be the one to tell her everything?"

"Because right now you are the only person she knows in this world, and wouldn't you like to gain her trust to make the transition more easier here?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right, as I am going to be courting Sarah, trust is a big issue with humans if I remember so. I will gain her trust… one way or another."

"What? You plan on courting Sarah? Does she even know what that is?"

"Most likely no. And she will not be finding out" He gave Rydal a look as if to say_ Do not even think of telling her anything._

"Why Jareth are you suggesting that moi' would say a word" Rydal hands where up in a surrender position to make him look innocent which Jareth fully well knew he was not.

"As your King you will not say a word."

"Of course not." Rydal smiled.

"I mean it Rydal,I have known you for a very long time remember."

"Fine. You have my word happy?"

"Yes."

"Well I will be heading off to my chambers now it is very late, are you staying here?" Rydal asked already walking to the door.

"Yes, I do not want to scare Sarah in the morning by being in the same bed"

"Yes I would imagine that wouldn't end well for you perhaps." Rydal was holding the door open about to say something but Jareth flicked his hand to close the door on him. He needed to be alone to think and not have Rydal making jokes about the situation.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke up in a warm and soft bed. She stretch out and went to reach for her phone on the side. Instead her hand hit a table with no luck on finding the phone. She opened her eyes and shot up. Things where coming back to her and she was now aware of where she was, Sarah felt her heart drop.<p>

_It wasn't a dream_.

Looking around the room she could see a grand looking bedroom the size of her apartment. Dark wooden floors with furniture to match. There was a four post bed, a large bookcase, chest of draws, a sofa and bed side table and a grand fireplace. The colours were a rich deep purple colour with black and gold detail around the room. It looked grand but gothic, a style that Sarah approved of. She got off the bed and headed to a door she opened to see a huge bathroom. Black Marble floor with a huge tub, a toilet and a walk in shower._ Well at least they have showers here_. Then she headed for the next door to see it opened to a balcony. The view was breath taking. The labyrinth below shined bright in the sun and the land beyond was so still and peaceful it made Sarah smile. Heading back in she saw a desk in another part of the bedroom by the window, papers were scattered across. She picked up one of the sheets, it was a letter and it was signed by the Goblin King. _Oh-No._

"This is the Goblin Kings room." She spoke loud. Her mouth was dry. And it hurt to talk, her stomach growled and made funny noises. God was she hungry.

At that thought a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in" She looked at the door to see a man dressed in tight trousers with a fitted jacket on. His hair was dark and long but tamed unlike the King.

"Lady Sarah, it is nice to finally meet you." He bowed. "I am here to be of service. I have a dress here" He waved his hand and a dress appeared, he handed it to her.

"Then I am to escort you down to the hall for breakfast."

"Right ok… what is your name?"

"Rydal,milady"

"Oh, nice to meet you Rydal" She nodded and headed to the bathroom and change. Once she sorted her hair and was washed her face and looked presentable, she slipped into the dress. It was lovely and fitted perfectly, the colours brown and gold. She looked around for shoes realising there were none. Sarah opened the door and looked for Rydal who was standing on the balcony.

"Rydal, I don't have any shoes." She point to her feet.

"Ah yes, sorry error on my half." He flicked his fingers towards her feet, she felt her feet become a little heaver. A pair of gold and brown flats. She was going to ask about heels but in case he had forgotten that she was supposed to wear heels normally ,it was best not to bring in up.

"Are we ready to depart?" Rydal asked holding out his arm. She nodded and took his arm.

He lend her down the hallway telling her about some of the paintings on the wall and some facts about the castle. Sarah was interested in what he had to say which took Rydal by surprise. They stopped once they reached a large room with a long table and chairs, it was a dinning room but looked like the ones from medieval times. There were people all around the table chatting and laughing but once Sarah had walked in, all was quiet. Rydal lend her through to place her in the middle with some girls. He bowed and took off up the other end of the table, he sat next to the Goblin King at the head of the table. He smiled and nodded his head. She found herself smiling back and then to quickly look down. _Why did you do that, last time you were here, he tried to kill you and turn Toby into a goblin._

Sarah looked around to see everyone had resumed their conversations.

"So, at last I meet the Labyrinth Champion" She turned to her side and saw a blonde girl in a red dress sitting next to her.

"Yes, that's me" She replied. The girl watched her carefully.

"So can I call you Sarah?"

"Yes that's fine. What is your name?"

"Anna daughter of the Witch Lands King." She announced.

"Nice to meet you Anna , are you a witch then?" Sarah was curious.

"Yes I am in a way, see my mother was a witch but my father is a Fae, so I am half witch half Fae." She explained.

"Was a witch?"

"My mother is dead. She was a mortal. I am half Fae so I live much longer than she ever did." Sarah reached forward to her glass. She was so thirsty she didn't even ask what it was.

"Oh I'm sorry about your mother. May I ask how old you are?"

"Certainly, I am just shy of 300 years" Sarah spat out part of her drink. Anna's face lit up with amusement to Sarah's reaction.

"Oh… right."

"No doubt you will live longer than me, Sarah. Get used to the idea."

"Wait so the Fae live very long lives but I would only be half Fae surley?"

"No, I can see the Fae markings on you already. Yours eyes change colour. Your features are more defined and you're a vision of beauty. Yes indeed you are transitioning into a full Fae."

Sarah was a little overwhelmed by the amount of things Anna could see in less than 10 minutes which Sarah didn't even realise over the past years or whatever.

"Right so I will become a full Fae at some point. How long does it take for transition to finish?"

"That is hard to say, you see you are the first person in history to have anything like this happen. You are one of a kind. The gods must really like you up there." Anna smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"How do you know these things?"

"What? Oh!... you mean that you will become full Fae. You see I can see people and creatures differently to others, I can pick up on things that no other can"

Sarah opened her mouth to ask what else she could see in her until a light tug on her dress stopped her.

"Excuse me, Lady Sarah." Sarah turned round to see a goblin looking up to her. "His majesty would like you to sit with him before breakfast is brought out."

Well she couldn't say no seeing as she wasn't asked exactly rather told to come.

"Will I see you around Anna?"

"Yes of course I am hear everyday."

"Oh good well hopefully I can catch you later" Anna faced pulled a puzzled look, she didn't understand what Sarah had meant.

"Don't worry I'll explain later."

She got up out of her chair and made her way towards the Goblin King and Rydal. The Goblin gestured for her to sit and so took her seat the opposite to Rydal.

"Lady Sarah, I see you have made a friend ." Rydal stated breaking the silence first. Sarah was weary to talk in front of the Goblin King, but she was not going to look frightened to be there she sucked in her fear and beamed with confidence.

"Yes Anna, she is very interesting." Rydal nodded for her to continue. "She was able to tell me that I will become a full blood Fae."

Rydal and the King looked at each other for a moment. The silence appeared between the three again. Food was then brought out on trays and placed in front of the people. Once they had started on their food they all seemed to relax a little more.

"Did you sleep well Sarah?" She looked at the Goblin King. He asked her a question at least he was speaking to her.

"Yes I did thank you."

"I trust that you have questions?" He said taking a bite on his toast.

"Yes."

"Well, once I return from a meeting I will answer some of your questions"

"Some?"

"Yes depending what you ask."

"Can't you just answer all my questions and not be so mysterious in everything you do?"

"Have I been mysterious?

"Yes, you did that a lot when I first met you. It bugged me." She admitted.

Rydal laughed at Jareth, he watched Sarah nag him on his habits that annoyed Rydal too. He could see Jareth had met his match.A man walked up along Sarah's side standing behind her. He made a noise to make his presence known.

"Your majesty, Lord Rydal" He bowed. Then turned to Sarah . "Lady Sarah, it is a honour to meet you." He took Sarah's hand and kissed it lightly, she blushed, too much of the king annoyance.

"My name is Alaric, I am hear to ask if you would like a tour of your new home, and to welcome you personally to this kingdom." He smiled sweetly to her. She could see he was a good looking man with chestnut brown hair at a shoulder length. His eyes were blue and were very alarming on his soft but defined face.

"Thank you Alaric, that would be most helpful." She paused. "When would you like to get started?"

"If you are done with breakfast we could make a start now" Sarah would do anything to get away from the Goblin King.

She turned to the Goblin King and Rydal who was silently watching the pair.

"If you will excuse me, Lord Rydal, your majesty."

Alaric held his arm out to Sarah which she accepted , they headed off down the hall. Talking about the castle.

Jareth was fuming. **He** was going to give her a tour of the castle and Alaric had took that away. He watched Sarah walk off with him and didn't say a word. He felt the glass in his hand snap. "Shit." He muttered.

"Well that could of gone better" Rydal said.

"You think?"

"Perhaps talk to her instead of stare at her and frighten the poor women"

"Your advice is not needed Rydal." He said through gritted teeth.

"I am just saying that's all." Rydal excused himself and left the table.

Jareth needed to spend time with Sarah if he was going to get her to love him. It would take time which Jareth and both Sarah had seeing as they weren't going to age for a very very long time. With a wicked smirk on his face, Jareth walked out of the room and headed for the closest window, transforming into his owl form he flew towards the High Castle he needed answers from his Father.


	5. Real or Not

** Real or Not.**

Even though Sarah should have been miserable being Underground and living in the Goblin castle, she found that actually it was quiet nice.

She was a celebrity here and treated very highly. Whenever her and Alaric walked past people they would bow to Sarah and ask for her autograph. She had laughed when that happened, once upon a time when Sarah wanted to be an actress she had practiced her signature over and over again, but when she vowed to not become like her mother her practice had gone to waste… until now.

Alaric had shown her all through the Castle, she saw the gallery and library which made Sarah excited to be able to have something to do during the day. Then he took her along the rooms and guest rooms, the music room, then the ballroom, it was the same one she had been in before with the King. She had felt her heart tug remembering what happened there, Alaric then showed her the healers room and the large room full of swords and arrows._ God I am going to get lost around here. _Then afterwards he led her down to the gardens. They were so enchanting and magical it made Sarah feel as if she was in Neverland. _Maybe that place it real too._ She turned to see a stable from the corner of her eye. Alaric had seen what she was looking at.

"Would you like to have a look at the horses?"

"Hell yeah."

Rydal seemed a bit uneasy with her response of "hell yeah" He wasn't aware what it ment, but guessing by her already heading towards the stables e took that as a yes.

"These are the Kings horses , so best not to touch them." Alaric said. Sarah was down hearted by his comment, but in no way was she going to risk pissing off the King on her first day.

"Do you have any other sort of sports in the Underground?"

"Yes, we do. But if you would like to learn I will not be much help in that department. I am more a book person."

"I love books just as much sports so we still have plenty to talk about" She smiled at him and began to walk ahead. He was very easy to be around and she enjoyed to a having friend as well. He reminded her much of Mark in fact.

"Well good, so I should see you in the library often?" He hoped trying to sound casual.

"Yeah most likely. That library was huge, I am hoping to find out more on the Fae and the Gods here. Are there books on that here?"

"Yes there are many. I will show you next time."

"Great! Okay so what should we do now?"

"Well what would to like to do Lady Sarah?"

"I told you before called me Sarah."

"Ok but only in private."

"Fine, why don't we play tag?"

"Tag! I haven't played that in decades!"

"Well I haven't played it in years but I feel like playing around, I always used to play in the park, running around in the sun. And right now I want be care free and run about. Do you want to join me?" Although she sounded very childish Sarah needed to just let free and be silly for once.

"Yes why not. You need something fun to take your mind off everything. Who goes first?"

"TAG! You do!" Sarah tapped him and began to run off into the Gardens. He started off behind her expecting to catch up easily , instead he learnt the hard way that she was very quick. He started to pant and slow down. Damn this girl was fast. He could hear her laughing in the distance, once more Alaric set off after her.

* * *

><p>Jareth and his Father walked into the study of the High King.<p>

"I must say Jareth, you were on a roll today with the council" His father could see his son was angry as soon as he transported into the room with the council.

"Yes well when I become High King I want them to think me as a powerful and strong King." That wasn't the reason at all, his father didn't believe him but really neither did Jareth himself.

"I take it you need answers about Sarah? That's why you came back here correct?"

"Indeed. First all what do you know and how did you come aware of it?"

The High King sat down in his chair and gestured for his son to do so too. This was going to be a hard one to explain.

"This maybe hard to believe but the Gods contacted me through my dreams. They told me that a human had been placed in the world of the Aboveground and that she was destined to a great furture, one in our World. They had been watching her ever since she ran the Labyrinth and won. They saw that she was something special and unique and that one day Sarah would be needed to keep the peace in the Underground."

He paused for a moment to remember the dream again.

"For her to fulfil her destiny she would need to become one of the Fae, meaning us. But in time she will have power unlike any other Fae, they had given her this gift in order for this to become true. She is the chosen one basically" He commented.

"Once I felt the magic in the Aboveground world I knew that this was the women they spoke of. I can see why you love her Jareth her beauty is staggering, and she shows boldness and fire. It truly is memorizing."

Jareth looked at his father. _How in gods did he know that?_

"May I ask how you knew?"

"Jareth you are my son, I know you well. After the girl had left this world, you fell apart and lost you temper all the time, your kingdom suffered the price for that but after the years had gone by you took responsibility again. I have never seen you so fustrated with a women but then your eyes say something completely are filled with desire and love. However love is dangerous, especially for you, you need to learn how to love regardless. This is new for you and it is the best thing that has happened in your whole life. Do **not** screw this up."

"I will not screw this up" He mimicked.

"Just don't destroy the one chance of happiness, that is all I ask."

"Like I said before Father, It will not happen. May we continue on with Sarah?"

"Yes. You need to train her. Find out what her powers are, what she is strongest to perform and of course train her for the Champion event."

Jareth went stiff at the last part of his fathers words. Did he realise how brutal those events were?

"Father, does Sarah really have to compete in the Champion event."

"Yes, not only is she a Champion herself but a very High ranked one, she will have to do it no matter what." Jareth sat back in the chair and took a breath deeply before asking his father the next question.

"Do you believe she can kill?" Jareth asked more quietly. They both knew that in the event you had to kill to win, it was to show power and the ruthless side of the Champion in one.

His father spoke softly "I have my faith in the Gods and they see fire inside her. She will do it, it will win the audiences and she will be seen as a warrior at the end by all others, as some people doubt her ability."

"You have a lot of trust in the gods there. This will be hard to explain to Sarah. I don't even think she knows how to use a sword…"He sighed. "This will be a challenge no doubt."

"And I have no worries that you and your kingdom will teach her everything to she will need to know. But for now Jareth I have told you everything I know. It is time you return and answer any questions Sarah will have."

"I will leave now." He headed for the window and transformed into a owl, there wasn't any rush him heading back home so quick and he wanted to fly in the sunning he did want to see what Sarah and Alaric was up too. With that thought he flow higher in the sky towards the Goblin castle.

* * *

><p>Sarah had been able to lose Alaric so many times, she was a lot faster than him, which was odd. Seeing as he was far more older than her so his strength should be through the roof. After a while she had got bored and found Alaric, he was sweating and read faced.<p>

"Oh dear… I see that I may have worn you out there?" Sarah giggled.

"No doubt that… You are very fast… I must …say." He scrambled out between breaths. He needed to go back to his chambers and change his clothes were wet from his sweat.

"I can see that. Or maybe you are just plain slow." She teased.

"Never the less, I'm afraid I need to return to my chambers for a while."

"Have I worn you out that much?" She was fit that was for sure, Sarah was always in workout class and doing sports every afternoon if not working. But she could see that Alaric was not a couch potato, his slim figure gave that away at least.

"Actually you have, my dear. Would you like me to escort you back to the castle?"

"No thanks, I want to explore the gardens more if that's okay. You can go though." She waved off.

He stepped forward and placed a kiss on her heard, "Then I will see you at dinner." Sarah felt butterflies in her stomach, Alaric was flirting with her.

He left after that. Sarah needed to be alone for a while. She felt her guilt rush towards her like a wave, it was the first moment she had alone to think about last night. She killed that man, she didn't mean it intentionally, it just happened. The guilt sat with her and she sunk to the ground.

After a while she laid back thinking about her new self. Well it wasn't _new_ new. She still was her, she was just gaining some new skills really. _I also am Immortal._ Well not yet anyways but soon she would. She would live her human life over and over. She would not age till _centuries_. Man she almost felt like a vampire. Wait. _Are vampire's real?_. That thought made Sarah shiver. What else was real? Was there a Lochness monster, demons, angels, was Jesus the son of god? Or really a Fae?

She sat up abruptly. She didn't want to sit with her guilt with the man she killed, she didn't want to think about what was real and not, if she would be completely immortal or half like Anna. Sarah began to stand up, a hand touch her arm. Her mind went into defence mode, she grabbed the arm and pulled it forward and twisted her movement until the person flipped over and landed on the ground. She looked at the face of her attacker. Laying below her was the Goblin King. His face was twisted in pain and shock.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed bending down beside him. She touch his arm, and saw his eye fall on her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, no thanks to you " He stated while sat up. They where both facing each other, they were very close, to close for Sarah's liking. She sat back a bit. "Again, I am sorry , I thought you were an attacker."

He face didn't give any signals for what he thought. Se carried on "I am just a bit on edge since yesterday." She sighed.

"Yes well I can see why you would be upset."

She stiffened. Did he know what she did? "You do?"

"Yes, being taken from your home and told that you will never be the same person again is hard to take in a matter of moments." Oh thank god! He didn't know if he knew god knows what he would think of her. If anyone found out, she may be banished to another realm.

Jareth watched Sarah. He could see all different emotions running through her face. Sadness, worry, anger, fear and guilt. _Why does she feel guilty? _Was it because she tackled him to the floor. It did surprise Jareth and it hurt when he made contact with the floor. But since he is Fae, he would bounce back quickly.

"Do you want me to tell you what I heard my father say about you?" She nodded not meeting his eyes. He moved to sit more comfortably on the grass, as did Sarah. He watched her curl up pulling her legs into her chest and resting her chin on her knees. They weren't touching he sighed mentally.

He told her about the dream and what she was destined for. He told her about the Champion event and what she would have to do to win it. Jareth didn't know how to react to this Sarah. He had expected her to interrupt him and act like a child, instead she sat perfectly still listening to him and watching him. They both sat in silence while Sarah processed that chunk of information.

Sarah felt as if her head might explode. She needed to come to terms with it somehow, but really why her? Why did they choose her?

"Why did they pick me?" Her words broke the silence.

"Because you are the first to ever complete my Labyrinth, Sarah. They could see you have something special about you that no other runner had."

"I don't want this. I don't want any of it." She started to shake her head. "I want to go home."

"Sarah, this is your home" he said coldly.

"No its not!" She snapped.

"Ah there is the Sarah I know." He laughed.

"What do you mean the Sarah you know? I have changed I am not the childish girl you once new!" She really needed to calm down, but his comment made her so angry.

"So you admit you were childish? "

"That isn't the point! But fine yes I was."

"Well at least you admit to it. You used to throw such temper tantrums before that night if you didn't get your way. Especially when your parents separated. And you had a new step mum. You threw fits in your room all the time."

"What? You were watching me!" She shouted outraged by her personally space invaded by him.

"Yes I would watch you from time to time I felt something pull me towards you at the time."

"Ah yes then I rejected you at the end." _Ha take that Goblin King._

"And yet I have you now. You are mine."

"I am not yours! I am my own person." Sarah yelled and began to walk off.

He appeared in front of her. His eyes were burning a hateful gaze into hers. She moved back afraid, it felt to similar to what happened last night.

"You are mine whether you like it our not. I am courting you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we are in a relationship and no one can touch you bar me."

"WHAT! I don't want that! I don't want you! You tried to kill me in the past. Hell no!" She was shaking now her anger and tears were slowly reached their boiling point. Her hands were shaking she could feel the heat returning from last night.

Jareth watched Sarah begin to shake. At last she feared him. "Hell Yes!" He mimicked, "You are mine and I am your King! You are becoming a Fae and your old life is over! Understand over!"

"Get away from me" She said a lot more calmly. He didn't move she would accept him now. Jareth started forward as she backed away. What is she doing? He could see her shaking more and more. He reached to touch her. Something was wrong. Her hands were beginning to glow.

"Please, I don't want to kill you!" She begged. He grabbed her face to look into her eyes. She began to scream, she was holding something back and pulled backed away even more. Suddenly he saw flames appear out of Sarah's hand and shoot out. She aimed for the ground barely missing him by inches. He stood still and waited for Sarah to calm down, her tears rolling down her cheeks. Her power she could control and manipulate fire, it was a rare yet strong gift. What had she ment by killing him? Jareth's mind then clicked, she had used her power last night and to provoke her power was anger, what had she done?

"What happened yesterday night Sarah?" He said in a soft voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am really sorry guys if you got an email telling you I have put up another chapter or something. I haven't yet I deleted one by accident somehow then reloaded it back on. Sorry on the confusion.

R&R please!


	6. Crunch Time

**6. Crunch Time.**

"What happened yesterday night Sarah?" He said in a soft voice.

She stared at the King it would be easier if she had someone to talk to about it maybe. _Could I trust him though?_ She couldn't, he would cast her out. It was embarrassing, she was almost raped then the tables were turn on him which resulted with her killing him. How could she possible explain that and expect the King to understand… she couldn't lie he would eventually learn the truth.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" She asked swallowing her tears back. He touched Sarah's hand and transported them into his chambers. She pulled back from his touch and stood on the balcony. If she was going to tell him, she didn't want to see the disgust in his face afterward, looking out onto the Underground gave her something to look at apart from him, she watched in the distance as the creatures lived out thier normal lives in the Goblin Kingdom. He slowly walked to her side and looked out on to his Kingdom not daring to look at Sarah _tell him before you back out already, _she took a breath _no going back now, _it was crunch time.

"I had left a party early, it was because I had to get away from Mark's par- some people, so I left by going through the back doors of the building." She silently hoped he wouldn't ask who Mark was. "There was a man, he had seen me before earlier in the day and tried to flirt with me but I walked away. Anyway he said he wanted to talk to me, after that he began to get a bit rough, so I punched him…he came at me and starting to rip and pull my clothes off. "

Sarah closed here eyes, tears were blurring vision but she had to finish it otherwise the King would only ask later for the rest, and in no way did she want to relive this conversation and try remember what happened.

"I started to get angry and I was panicking. I felt my body began to heat up and my hands where shaking. Then my hands burst into flames and I accidently set fire to him."

She paused her voice was failing her now. She had to tell somebody, anybody. She needed someone to talk too, even if it was the King.

"The man pulled back screaming in pain and the flames kept going, burning his skin until I couldn't bare it much longer. That's when the flames went out, the guy didn't move. Half his face was melted away."

Her lips where trembling and a tear ran down her cheek, breathing was becoming a bit of a problem too. "That's… that's when I realised he was… dead.I…I killed him." She lowered her head. _He is going to lock me up and throw away the key._

The King grabbed the poor girl and pulled her into his arms. He placed his hands around her, holding her gently. She tensed for a moment, then she sighed and relaxed at him, sobbing into his chest.

It felt nice to have some comfort after everything over the past day and night. He didn't say anything, he just held her it was blissfully peaceful to once not to talk. After she had stopped crying she lifted her head off his chest and looked up to the Goblin eyes were full of pain and sadness she swore she saw a tint of anger at one point. Sarah pulled back from his comfort, her mind felt clearer than before it was wrong to accept his comfort seeing as he once nearly tried to kill her years ago in the Labyrinth, was he trying to gain something from this perhaps? Could it be another on of his tricks he used before with the peach and the ball? She stepped back and dropped her head into her hands as she leaned on the fence of the balcony her whole body was slumped over covering her face entirely.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"No." She looked up over the Kingdon once again.

"Sarah, if you had not killed that man then he may have not stopped thinkabout it, you most probably saved innocent girls from him to commit such a vile insult. You did the right thing."

"Really? Killing a man for attempting to rape me." She saw him flinch slightly.

"It was the right thing. Sarah in my world, killing is not frowned upon, your world has a punishment of some sort if I am correct. No one will judge you."

Sarah lifted her head and looked out to see the sunset. She smiled as the sun hit the ground and began to disappear. Whenever back home she watched the sunset it reminded her of the times in the park with Mark. It was so beautiful to watch every time, she noticed that the king as well looking too.

They both stood there, Sarah didn't want people to judge her, even so they would think of her being weak for not fighting against him harder… they would pity her.

"We should go down for dinner soon. You will need to change into something more formal, there should be a dress in the bathroom." Jareth thought it best to leave the conversation, he knew how Sarah had found her powers it made Jareth sick to his stomach thinking about it, now to get her to control it would be the next task.

"Alright, excuse me your highness"

"Jareth" She stopped and turned back.

"You may call me Jareth."

"Oh," She didn't know what to say. _Was he trying to be nice? What was his game here?_

She smiled politely and headed towards the bathroom. She changed into her new dress which was silk blue and silver it was long and very much like a ball gown style it was pretty and girly, whenever she moved the silver sparkled every time she twirled her skirt in the mirror.

She brushed her hair with her fingers and put the shoes on that were placed on the floor. They were high heels, they reminded her of the Cinderella shoes a lot. It was weird to think that this was normal clothes underground a giggle left her mouth, she tried to imagine wearing this out on the town back Above, it would turn some heads for sure but for all the wrong reasons.

Sarah walked out of the bathroom, maybe wearing her normal clothes here could help send a new tend on hopefully. Her steps stopped, Jareth was staring at her his eyes dark and lustful, he never looked at her that way before.

"What do you think?" She twirled her dress sparkling round her.

"Beautiful." He blurted instantly, her cheeks filled with colour at his quick response, much to her dismay and a his lip twitched up

He noticed her blush, he tried to hide his smile as much as he could. The King held out his arm towards her, she accepted after realising she had no choice, he wasn't going to let her leave unless accepting his hand because he was standing in front of the door, he gave a heavy sigh. _Soon Jareth soon. _He thought , it wouldn't be long til Sarah adjusted to him fully.

She placed her arm lightly on his, he was wearing a more formal jacket it was black velvet, Sarah had to fight the erge to touch the fabric and feel to see if it was smooth as it looked or not, she did also see him wearing gloves, come to think of it he always wore gloves did he have something wrong with his hands? Or was it a status thing she heard Alaric mention walking around the castle earlier today.

* * *

><p>Jareth slowly walked Sarah down to the dinning room , he took his time to savour the moment with her. She looked amazing, there wasn't a hint of tear stains on her face. She was covering it up and acting like normal. He could see her pain every now and again but to anyone else would think she would looked a strong beautiful women, it made him so angry to know the truth he almost regretted asking.<em>Almost.<em> He wanted to hurl a goblin out of the window for Sarah's story. Someone tried to rape her. His Sarah.

They reached the dinning room, Jareth lend her straight away to where he sat. He wanted her to dine with him all the time and be at his side every moment. He helped the beautiful women into her chair and then settled in himself. He waved a hand at the goblins to have food brought out. He noticed that everyone was staring at Sarah, but she sat was oblivious to them all, gods she was stunning.

"You will be sharing my room with me from now on." Her head raised to protest he grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it.

He lowered his voice so only she would hear him. "I will not force you into anything. We are courting which means we share the same bed."

She didn't reply but just squeezed his hand back before releasing he watched as she shook in her sat while taking a shaky breath to calm her nerves trying to act normal and not be noticed by the eyes watching from the other end.

Rydal had quietly joined them while Jareth was talking. He nodded to Jareth and smiled to Sarah, a frown line appeared on the dark haired Fae.

"Is everything alright Lady Sarah?"

Both men watched Sarah put on her act, it would fool anyone except Jareth and Rydal, dealing with lying goblins all the time had been most helpful to deal with the council, gods knew how much everyone lied within the council. She sat up more and smiled. "I'm fine Rydal, thank you for asking though." She lowered her head to her food, Rydal looked towards his monarch. Jareth gave him a look_._ They ate the main course and desert while making small talk.

Rydal and Sarah were talking about the horses by the time drinks had been refreshed.

"Do you ride horses Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"Yes I used to ride them when I was younger, then I started it again after coming to the Labyrinth but I haven't rode them in ages."

"Well then you will ride one of my horses. You can start tomorrow after your training."

"So soon, sire?" Jareth turned to Rydal as he chimed in to the conversation.

"Sarah needs to be ready for the Champion event, the earlier we start the more she will learn."

"Hang on-"

"Right, so who shall be teaching her, the captain of the guard's?" Sarah was being ignored and yet talked about as if she was a child all over again, seriously men knew nothing about women. Jareth and Rydal were starting to piss her off with the way her decisions she should make were already being sorted by them.

"I, am here you kn-"

"No we will, at the beginning to see what she is like then we will bring in the captain of the guards."

"She is right here." Sarah gritted. "I don't like being talked about like a child thanks. Also I get a say about who I want to train me and what I want to do in the day. I can make my own decisions."

"I am sorry, Lady Sarah, that was rude of me to speak of you in the manner like that." Rydal apologized no way was Sarah going to get one from the King.

Jareth would not apologize under any circumstances. He was King he never apologized for any thing, and the thought of women making their own decisions! He certainly didn't like the feeling of Sarah making her own decisions, of course she would make the wrong ones and then he would have to fix her mistakes and that was just too much hassle that could be avoided if she just did as she was told. He would decide what she needed seeing as she was his after all.

"I hate to burst your little bubble Sarah, but in fact you don't get a say about anything. I am the King. I decide not you."

"Your not my King."

"I think you'll find that I am, The high King put me in charge of you. That means I own you in everyway."

Jareth was beginning to really to lose his temper. No one talked to him like that in front of his subjects, the goblins would take note and no doubt the other members in the dinning room would gossip as such about him all underground making him a laughing stock. She was pushing it, and she new it so why do it?Why did women have to be so difficult! She had to learn that she wasn't going to get what she wanted and that was that.

"What is it that your not getting? I am not yours and I never will be, you don't own me."

"I in fact own everything about you. You are for me only and no one else I make the decisions around here." he barked.

"Listen buddy I am my own person, if I want to meet someone I can and I am only for you and I don't need someone telling me what to do all the time!"

"You are MINE!" he yelled lashing his arms out and knocking over his and her drink all over Sarah. Her whole upper body were wet she looked down using here eyes only to examine her dress that was soaked, no way would she get away with slapping the King in front of so many but he would get away with this without a doubt. It made her blood boil, her back stiffened and she clenched her jaw tight shut.

Everyone in the room had been watching their display. She silently got out of her chair and left the room. _Great well done Jareth._The whole room sat in silence for minutes. He sighed leaning back into his chair, it was wise for no one to talk right now unless they had a death wish.

"I think you may have angered the dear woman" Rydal joked.

He gave a sharp look with his famous scowl that had been known throughout the Underground as the terrifying Goblin King.

"Sire, scowl at me all you want but that isn't going to fix the fact that you lost your temper and now look. If you are not careful, I fear you will never have Sarah if you act like that every time she speaks out. And humiliate her like that."Jareth could see Rydal's point maybe a different way would keep her tongue held in place.

* * *

><p>Sarah was pissed off.<p>

She had been yelled at in front of everyone and then had drinks dumped into her lap splashing all over her chest and face as well. Being the mature one she walked away, normally she would go kick the person's ass for pouring a drink on her, however what with being in a dress and heels limited her movement and it wasn't very ladylike. She stormed off to his chambers to clean up in the bathroom, she looked into the mirror at herself. The dress was ruined, red wine and blue satin did not mix, she liked this dress as well. Letting out a sigh she turned the water on in the shower. Her body felt sticky from the wine and she wanted to wash off the scent of him. She could smell him on her from when he comforted her earlier. Funny how things can change in a matter of moments with him. It made her stomach drop, and her body hunched, he was so annoying, one minute he acts all caring and sweet then, he's shouting and throwing insults and well being like any other man that didn't get his way. Well, she was putting her foot down, he made it difficult for her in the Labyrinth as she was powerless and young, but with things now different, she had a say now being a Champion and transitioning into a Fae.

After washing her hair and feeling clean, Sarah wrapped a towel round herself, it felt soft and fluffy again her bare skin. She walked out of the bathroom sat on the edge of the bed. It had been a long day, she needed to sleep for the next week or so. After some time Sarah realised that she didn't have any clothes. Great._ I have to sleep in a towel. _With that thought Jareth appeared in the room. He looked at Sarah, she gave him a glare.

"Do not give me that look."

"After what you did in there!" she yelled.

"I did nothing wrong. You were the one to create a scene."

"And you were the one to start throwing drinks around"

"I did not intend for that to happen, however you will never raise your voice to me in public again. Do I make myself clear."

She would not agree to that, and in no way would she just bow down and do everything he demanded. Sarah wasn't going to give in. They both looked at each other waiting for the other one to start a fight again. She could feel her body was becoming hard to move, she was so tired. _Fine._ Sarah sighed and changed the subject hoping he wouldn't press for her to reply to his comment.

"I need clothes."

"Through that door." He gestured.

She frowned and got up off the bed and went to turn around, their wasn't a door their. Her eyebrows shot up when in fact a door was there. She walked straight pass the King and slammed the door behind her. Their in the room was dresses upon dresses, drawers full of underwear, shoes , nightwear and even her dress was there from last night. She dressed into a night dress and left the walk in wardrobe.

She noticed that he was dressed in nightware too, wearing silk bottoms and a loose shirt he had pulled the covers back. No way was she sleeping in the bed with him.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am dead serious, you belong to me."

She pulled of a blanket from the bed and sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She really couldn't fight him again tonight her mind was already drifting off.

"You can't sleep there."

"Watch me."

"Sarah… don't make this a big deal."

"I don't trust you Goblin King. You just sleep there and I will stay here."

"You don't trust me? Well you seemed to trust me with your little secret earlier." She stiffened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Dare what Sarah? Tell people? I am going to be honest. No one will judge you for it. You will be seen as the victim and defending yourself."

"I don't want to look weak and pathetic either." She moaned. She was different now, older and smarter, strong woman with pride that wouldn't be taken away by him or anybody for that matter she vowed. They sat in silence. He walked over to her and sat on the sofa next to her.

"I would never tell anyone about that night. We will keep this between us." He said softly.

"Good."

"Now… get into bed."

"No. I don't trust you."

"Sarah it's late, can you do as your told for once and not defy me?" _Ugh._ This man was really starting to tick her off.

She turned away from him pulling the blanket up and closed her eyes. She heard him sigh and get into the bed she relaxed after a few minutes her mind wondered off until she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! It's nice to see people like my story so far. Let me know what you think so far guys do you like it or hate it? <strong>

**Also I am still going over old chapters here and correcting errors and such so bare with me. **

**I would also like to says a huge thanks to PhoenixMa'at for everyone you have done! **

**CHAPTER 7 is almost complete btw... yay!**


	7. Surprises

7. Surprises.

"No, I want to talk to you."

"Move out of my way.** Now**."

His hands where slowly moving upwards and touched her thighs. Sarah punched hard against the man then kicked him in the shin, he didn't flinch.

He began to rip her dress tugging it upwards,her hand desperately pulling it down. He pulled her panties down , using one of his hands he grabbed both Sarah's and pinned then against the wall. She began to kick, scream and bite his arm, anything to get him to pull away. But nothing worked. The man was so much stronger and didn't flinch to anything she did. Her mind was in an uproar.

She heard the zip on his jeans, her eyes casted over to the man watching him pull his jeans down.

"No!... no!... get off of me!"

"SARAH!"

"No!"

"Sarah, Sarah! What's wrong!"

Her eyes snapped open. Jareth was inches away from Sarah. His mismatched eye were full of concern. He was holding Sarah by the arm in a tight grip, shaking her. Her mind settled back into reality.

It was a dream. No. _Nightmare._ It made Sarah shiver throughout her whole body , it felt so real and wrong. She began to cry again, all she seemed to be doing was crying a lot lately.

"Sarah say something!" Jareth shook her again.

"It felt real." She choked. "I felt as if it was happening all over again but… he … he didn't stop."

"Sarah, he is dead, you are safe here. No one will ever touch you."

She looked up right into his eyes. She could see he was sincere there was a sense of peace being near him at times, his eyes scanned her face while she stared into his eyes. He lifted Sarah off the sofa and placed her on the bed. She didn't protest once, all she needed right now was someone to hold her. And he was the closest thing she had here. He climbed in the other side and pulled the cover over pulled her close into him so her back rested on his chest. She didn't resist or move away but just followed along what he did. She felt the King stroke her hair as if to sooth her and she released her breath that she had been holding since being lifted onto the bed.

Since being the Underground this was the one moment when Sarah felt utterly safe and peaceful.

After a while Sarah had drifted to sleep. Jareth watched her sleep until he soon drifted off himself, his arms locked around her body still.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jareth was in a black mood. After what he learned from Sarah that she found her powers in defending herself from rape and then having nightmares from it, made him what to find the man himself and torture him for a hundred years. His anger was boiling at the thought of someone hurting her, no one had ever made him feel so protective over anything before. Of course he always protected his subjects and the entire kingdom but this was personal, and to make this worse he had no control of the situation. He hadn't been there for her, but he knew he couldn't even if he tried, her words had banished him from seeing her in the Aboveground world. He had never been so frustrated over anything before. Ever!<p>

Last night when she had woken Jareth sprinted off the bed and hurried over towards Sarah. He could see, she was clearly traumatized by the event. She willing accepted his comfort, of course he new that she wouldn't do that again. That also annoyed him more, he was so frustrated with Sarah for not loving him, _could she not see that I do?_. He had done everything she had asked, he sent the child away, he offered her her dreams, he turned the world upside down and re-ordered time, yet she still rejected him. No one has rejected him, not had been the first it and made him want her more after all those years, and yet still nothing _she is just so bloody stubborn!_

"Argh!"

Jareth had left Sarah alone in the bed and had gone to the throne room while hashing out his thoughts he flopped on the throne, the goblins were very weary of the King they could he was not in the mood for games…until one goblin came running in chasing a chicken. The goblins all joined in, Jareth sat still staring into space, he hadn't notice the chicken about to fly into his face. Feathers flew everywhere with the collision between the Goblin King and a chicken, the goblins all froze in a massive bundle, Jareth grabbed the chickened and hurled it out of window.

"Get OUT!" The goblins all scrambled away in a flash.

"Why do I put up with them?" He asked rubbing his head with his gloved hands over and over again.

"Because sire, when you are in a good mood you enjoy singing and dancing with them." Rydal replied appearing from behind.

"Not now Rydal." Jareth waved a hand away to dismiss him, Rydal ignored his dismissal, as usual._ One day I am seriously going to-_

"Here are the reports for the day, are we still erm… training Sarah after breakfast?" Rydal asked.

"Yes why wouldn't we be?"

"I just thought that since your little display that you and Lady Sarah had last night that maybe you had come to an agreement about letting her make her own decisions."

"Of course not Rydal. I am king and she is mine, I decide." Rydal sighed Jareth didn't now nothing about women, especially Sarah.

"Yes your majesty you are indeed right. Shall I go escort Lady Sarah to breakfast?"

"Yes go now." He watched Rydal walk away and buried his head in the papers.

* * *

><p>Sarah had woken up alone. Much to her relief, it would have been awkward with him there laying beside her, she would of jumped out of that bed faster than a bolt of lighten. Although it felt nice to sleep in someone's arms, she did certainly not want it to be his.<p>

It was weird seeing this side to him. He was kind, sweet and caring but then he spoilt it all with being an arrogant King. She rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom, once showered she headed back to the bedroom to reach the other door with the walk in wardrobe. Something sparkled on the desk. She turned her full attention to the crystal and the note placed on his desk.

Sarah,

You will be needing to wear appropriate gear for training.

Hold the crystal and imagine what you want to wear.

Does this satisfy you with making decisions?

J.

"Ha ha." She said coldly.

Sarah picked up the crystal and closed her eyes, she new exactly what she wanted to wear. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked down a smile beamed across her face. "Perfect."

She wore black leather lace up boots at knee height, the boots was like extra padding for her shins, her trousers were black skin tight and she wore a vest top. She also had imagined a black jacket for fencing to match her black ensemble and also a pair of leather gloves with armour to protect her forearms. Sarah had always wanted an outfit like this. She thought it looked very kick ass and sexy at the same time, this would be torture for the King for sure.

A knock at the door told her it was time for breakfast. Sarah opened for door and smiled up to Rydal. His eyes were wide and scanning her body.

"Hey, ready to go?" She asked shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, that is … that is why I came to escort you."

She could see Rydal was having difficulty forming words. She laughed as they headed into the dinning room. Rydal hurriedly walked in first and sat in his seat. Sarah took her time and waved over to Anna, who was smiling while shaking her head at her. She then caught Alaric staring at her, she smiled shyly and walked off to her seat.

The Goblin King had watched every move of hers, she swayed her hips more which caused a dark looked appear in his eyes.

As she sat down and took off her jacket, Jareth gulped. Little victories like this made Sarah's day. She beamed up to everyone while food was placed in front of them all. The King hadn't taken his eye off her. She noticed Rydal nudge him to stop staring. She hid her laugh by shoving in a piece of toast in her mouth. _Ah yes._ today was going to be a good day for her.

Once after breakfast, Sarah was ready and pumped for some exercise. She loved her classes and would miss them Above, but here she could learn new skills and she liked to have a challenge. The King had poofed them into a large hall room, there was swords, masks, crash matts, arrows and knives all around. Her heart was beginning to pump a lot faster. While the King and Rydal discussed what to do first Sarah began her stretches until she felt warm enough.

"Lady Sarah, we will begin with fencing first." Rydal called. She heading to the swords as did Rydal, the King sat in a chair and watched the pair. She picked up her sword and stood in the middle of the room.

"Now, let's see what you can do" Rydal said walking into the middle too.

"Begin!" The King shouted.

Rydal swung his sword towards Sarah, she meet his sword each time, lifting her sword above she had been able to change from defence to attack, her speed was fast as she swung it upwards towards his chest, he had just barely caught her in time from catching his clothes, she then swung low and turned reaching up hitting Rydal's sword with such force that she knocked it out of his hand.

Rydal looked at her with complete shock, she turned towards Jareth, his face matched Rydal. Sarah turned away, obviously they had under estimated her. She felt her lips form into a smirk. Placing her sword back into its original place she turned round to face them. "So, what's next?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had done everything. Fencing,wrestle,combat fight,karate,targets, even knife throwing which Sarah had never done before. She was surprised to learn that she was in fact good at that too. It seems that the men may not have lost all hope with her, they had expected something like teaching a penguin to fly instead, they ended up with a phoenix that could saw into the sky already.

She also new that being a Fae had a huge play in this, but she would never admit it. She was always good at what she did back home. Top of her classes, dedicated to achieve the goal and move on to the next level, she just loved the thrill of adventure and challenges it was why the Labyrinth had been her dream to run. And now she completed it she needed something bigger and more daring. Maybe this event wasn't such a bad idea to take part in. Her mood was higher than cloud 9, to have released all her anger and frustration over the training session was a god send.

"That is it for today." Jareth announced, he seemed to be proud about something because his chin was slightly lifted and his eyes were glistening like jewels while he had a wicked smirk on his face. Since Sarah had been in the Labyrinth she started to pick up more about him and what each facial expression meant, she had only seen him express emotion a couple of times it was rather beautiful and heavenly or it was the opposite and looked like as if Satan was charging towards you, both which Sarah had seen unfortunually.

At that thought a shiver ran down her back, she turned around to picked up her jacket. She felt a presence behind, not doubt Rydal to escort her back to the Kings chamber. She turned around with a smile, her face had never dropped so quickly. It was the King. _Great what do you what?_

"Is there something you wanted, your majesty?" Better be polite seeing as they were standing next to the swords she did not feel like taking on the King just yet.

"I told you that you can call me Jareth" He said with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"Ah right. Yes well …, what do you want?"

"I was wondering whether you would like to join me at the stables?" He asked.

"Alright." She thought her answer was short and a bit blunt and gave no but in her mind she was jumping up and down like a three year old, horses where her favourite animal.

He held his hand out towards her she hesitated for a moment, then placed her hand on top of his gloved hand. He pulled her closed before she could protest as they poofed outside the stables. She felt him hold her closer for a few seconds longer before realising his grip, it made her nervous when he stood so close to her now, even though she was in his arms last night.

"This here is my personal horse." He stated while walking over into the pen and patting his horse. "His name is Augstine."

Sarah moved over but remembered what Alaric had said they were the Kings horses and they weren't allowed to be touch, instead she awkwardly stood by the horse.

"You may touch the horses here Sarah." He said in a low but soft voice he had watched her stand near the horse and not touch him, she noticed he was standing closer to her now then a moment before. Maybe a little bit too close for her liking.

"Thanks, I love horses" She blurted out.

"Well then, you are free to come here and see the horses whenever you want"

"Oh… thanks." _Why is he being nice?_

She walked around the stable and caught a look at a white stallion. Her eyes lit up, she darted for its pen. "What's this once name?"

"That is Godfrey, he maybe a bit stubborn sometimes, like you so I would say that you too are a good match. " She gave the King a little smile, as he smirked back at her.

"So can I ride him?" She was so desperate to a rid a horse again since college, but riding a white stallion was like teasing a fat kid with cake.

"Yes you may, do you need help to set him up?" He offered.

"No, I think I remember how everything goes."

Once she was set, she led Godfrey out of the pen to see the King doing the same with his horse. _I don't remember asking you along?_

They both rode in silence up onto the fields, it felt nice to have piece and quiet for once. Her stomach growled, which didn't go unnoticed by Jareth.

"Hungry?"

"Yes a little I guess."

"Well then we shall stop and eat before heading further out onto the fields. " He halted his horse and climbed gracefully off in one movement. Sarah was graceful enough but she had to admit, he was graceful doing anything. The King flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared he lifted the crystal up away from his fingers, it slowly floated down to the floor with a popping sound a picnic basket appeared. She seriously had to muffle her laugh. _I feel like this is a movie or something._

She sat down next to the basket while the King sat down the other side. There were sandwiches and fruit along with wine for the King. Sarah didn't really drink wine as a daily thing like him.

"So…" she felt the need to start a conversation, the silence was deadening in the field.

"Did I surprise you and Rydal earlier today?" He lent back and propped himself on his arms half laid down.

She could see the he was a good looking King, from this view. His body was long and lean, but she could see his muscles on his arms and stomach, she lowered her eyes more. _ Stop It._

"I was indeed surprised by you. This will make it much easier for you in training. May I ask where you learnt such skills?"

"After the Labyrinth, I decided I wanted to try more things learn new skills, ever since that day, I felt like being adventurous rather than sticking with normal studies and what not." Might as well be honest with him.

He nodded while in thought.

"The gods had given you that push to set your future into action" She thought about, he was right.

"Are you saying that I have been changing into a Fae since five years ago?"

"You kept count?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Not the point, have I been changing since that day." She watched him ponder for a moment trying to explain it in simple terms.

"It would seem that you have been slowly changing forms, but not being around Fae would of slowed your process, so that is why it is taking so long. However now that you are here I would imagine you transition will happen more swiftly."

She sat for a moment with her thoughts. "Is it better?"

"Is what better?"

"Is it better being a Fae, will my life be better now." She asked honestly.

"Being a Fae is not a walk around the park as you would say but life is better yes." He looked over to her, her head was hanging low.

"You will have a better life here Sarah. I am sure of it." She raised her head to look at him.

"I'll hold you to that." He chuckled, it was the most beautiful sound Sarah had heard.

"I have a question about Faes and aging as well."

"Alright."

"How long can Faes live up too?"

"The oldest in this world in over 5 thousand years, when they move to the afterlife I hear it is much longer."

"How old are you?"

"I am near 6 hundred years old, give or take."

"Woah. And the aging?"

"It takes much longer for our bodies to age, by the age of 10 in your years it would be something like 200 years or so." Sarah didn't need to worry about wrinkles for a long long time. At least that was some sort of bonus. She looked over to the King, we was laying fully down in the sun now with his eyes closed, he looked liked an angel laying there so peacefully, it made Sarah feel warm inside her like a pull towards him. She leaned in more without realising. As she nearly placed her hand on his head to play with his blonde hair she wretched her hand away and stood up. She needed to be doing something instead of staring at him.

"Come on lets rid the horses." She had already reached her horse which was standing by a tree. She hitched her foot into the saddle and was about to pull her other leg over when the horse moved forward making her weight shift she could feel herself falling back and grabbed the saddle to try and recover her weight, suddenly arms were holding her waist. Her headed spun around, Jareth had caught hold of her to stop her from dropping. He was looking at her, his face was blank. She smiled, he twisted her round so she faced him and pulled the horse back to where it was before.

"Thanks, Jareth." Sarah was now steady on top of the horse while Jareth still held the stallion in place. His head snapped up to look at her, she watched a small smirk appear.

"What?" she asked.

He chuckled which made Sarah smile, it was so amazing when he laughed, due to the fact this was the second time she had seen a different side to him.

"It's just that… well that is the first time you have called me by my name."

"Oh,"

They both silently again rode further across the fields. Had that been the first time she said his name to him? And the fact that he noticed it said something.

She looked out onto the fields and sighed she really wanted to gallop faster a lot with the wind in her hair, it was so refreshing. _Sod it. _ She thought and hit her foot against Godfrey,he began to speed up

"What are you doing?" Jareth asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Having fun galloping" she shouted behind her. 'Why can't you keep up old man?" Sarah teased, he was older after all. She began to gallop faster ahead giggling.

"Do not ever tease the King, little girl." He was meeting her speed, racing round the field with her.

* * *

><p>Jareth had made way with Sarah. She had called him by his name, it made him want to burst into the stars as she said it. They also did not argue for once and she seemed to have had fun spending the day with him. Jareth was very pleased with the turn of events of today knowing that Sarah was somewhat a fighter already had lifted a weight off his shoulders, he was worried that she would need a lot of training to get to any standard, but she was already at a high standard, her Fae body was changing faster here, he could see she moved much more faster that any human and her strength was a challenge for Rydal, Jareth smirked knowing that wounded Rydal's ego to know a girl had beaten him in fencing.<p>

He couldn't stop thinking about the day with Sarah as he left her to get ready for dinner while he checked on some subjects. Everything was running normally, he had sent some goblins on a quest to find a special stone deep in the Labyrinth. Of course he knew there was no special stone but it kept the goblins happy for days with things like this, no doubt they will return with a stone just not a magical one. Goblins were like children just keep things simple with words and you can have them do anything.

Jareth was already in the dinning room sitting in his chair when Alaric walked in. They both looked at each other, Alaric headed over to his King and bowed.

"Your majesty."

"Alaric." He decided that he didn't much like Alaric after spending alone time with Sarah, he watched them together play in the gardens and nothing happen. Yet.

"Is Lady Sarah to join us?"

"Yes she is."

"Ah good, I may need borrow a moment of her time."

"And why would you need to talk to her"

"Well, Lady Sarah had asked me if there was any books on the Fae. I have found some that would be most usual to her I thought I should mention it."

Alaric lifted his chin to show he wasn't scared of Jareth. Oh but he should be. He could send him head first into the bog of stench in a second. But it seemed Sarah liked Alaric and to annoy her now and back track everything today wasn't a good idea instead he sat back in his chair and gave one of his most famous glares, he watched Alaric begin to weaken under his stare.

"Sorry were late!" Sarah announced over Alaric's shoulder.

Alaric turned and bowed towards her, Jareth raised up from his chair and stood by Sarah's side. "Lady Sarah, I have some books for you that you might find useful."

"Oh really! Great. How about you show me them tomorrow after training?"

"As you wish, I will be there all day sorting the books."

"Cool that's settled them."

"By the way, I am sorry I didn't come to dinner yesterday it seems you wore me out to point that where I over slept till this morning." Jareth felt amused that she had worn him out like a dog. He heard her laugh, it was so light and happy it made Jareth want her to laugh again and again.

"Ha, well you know it just shows how unfit you are." She teased.

"It would seem so."

"Not to be a pain but I want to eat and you are postponing it from happening" Rydal chimed in already sat in his chair looking up at the three.

"Ah yes, lets take our places." Jareth caught Rydal's wink at him, Rydal had interrupted them to stop Alaric talking to her.

Alaric bowed to Sarah and departed away to his seat. Sarah turned and sat in her spot.

He noticed she was wearing a corset and a floor length gown. It showed a good portion of cleavage to his liking and the colour which was purple suited against her skin. They ate their dinners and talked over tomorrows training session, once Rydal had left Jareth and Sarah were transported into his chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N : I know I know,it's not a very exciting ending to this chapter but I promise the next is a bit of the whirlwind.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who is following along with the story so far and to the reviewers! **

**Please read and review! Milk and cookies to anyone who does :D**


	8. A Monster of a Goblin King

** 8. A Monster of the Goblin King.**

Sarah watched as Jareth went to his desk and began writing, she didn't know what to do. Could she just fall asleep on her own and not wait for him? She decided to get changed, settle in ready for bed and read one of the books on the shelves. She headed into the walk in wardrobe and took of her heels and let her hair out of it's fancy clip it felt nice to let her hair out it was going to take some time to get used too all the hairstyles they have done here, her hands went to back to undo her corset, with a twisted feeling knotting in her stomach she realized she couldn't get out of the corset on her own. Sarah had been late for dinner because she asked Rydal to tie it up and now he wasn't here to untie it all!

_Crap._

She knew she had to ask Jareth, he would take this moment with pleasure at her humiliation of him undressing her per say. Biting her lip she thought of maybe trying to rip it off of her instead of asking Jareth's help.

"Come on Sarah just get it over with."

She muttered and she walked back into the bedroom. She walked right up to the front of his desk and waited for him to acknowledge her presence. He lifted his head as if to say _What? _She bit back her tongue. _Calm thoughts you need his help._

"Would you help me with this corset please." She didn't meet his eyes, her eyes were lowered to his desk and the papers upon it, somehow the writing on the pages had become the most fascinating thing she had ever seen in her life Sarah prayed that her cheeks didn't flush to her embarrassment of this whole moment.

"Certainly."

With a swift move Jareth moved away from his desk to stand behind her. She felt a cold hand on her back,her body turned to stone almost instantly her eyes watched his other hand place his gloves on the table, Sarah's thoughts wondered off for a moment never had she seen him without gloves. She began to shiver under his touch, _how did he do that?_

Jareth carefully unlaced each loop slowly, he could feel Sarah shiver and stiffened at his touch. He moved closer whilst moving her hair to the side to carry on with the corset his hands were moving slowly down her back. He felt her sigh at his touch it made Jareth want to push her more and see where this would go, at that one thought he realised how much is wanted Sarah at this very moment to take her now on this table. The smell of her skin, vanilla with a hint of mint swirled around him, if only he could taste her.

Sarah was trying everything not to react to Jareth but just wasn't able to hold back a sigh, this was so new and different and it excited her more than ever. She felt his breathe on her neck, her eyes closed and her head fell back a bit.

_What are you doing? He took away your freedom the one you just about got back from Mark, don't do it._ At the thought of Mark, Sarah felt her stomach drop she felt sick to the core thinking about him at a time like this. She moved away from Jareth and hurriedly walked out of the room leaving a confused King behind.

Jareth really didn't understand why she had pulled back from him, no one has ever not given in to the Goblin King's touch before. This women made him crazy, he loved her stubbornness and will power but not when it came to things like this. He wanted to so badly feel Sarah against him again and feel her lips against his, he wanted to show his love for her right now to hold her gently and bring her pleasure. But no. It seemed that was most defiantly not going to happen any time soon. A feeling of his heart tugging down to the ground created a feel disappointment and almost sadness build inside the King's chest.. Something he had experienced years ago with Sarah.

Sarah was in no hurry to go back in their with him. _What was that?_ Never in a million years would she let the Goblin King make her feel that way. Her heart was beating in her head, the beating was like a drum banging against her brain she felt a little light headed, even her palms were a bit sweaty, for Christ sake she was a total mess over a touch from Jareth! _What is wrong with you?_ She closed her eyes and pushed away that thought, a lot was wrong with Sarah when it came to boys.

Once changed very slowly out of her outfit and into her sleep wear Sarah walked silent as a mouse out of the wardrobe room and to the bookshelf. She looked at the books of the shelves scanning each title until one poped out to her she choose a classic, Robin Hood. Her mother used to read her stories when she was little, in a way it was a comfort to see some sort of object that reminded her of home. She plopped on the sofa and began to read the pages, her mind refused to think about Mark and Jareth for the matter, right now all she wanted was to read and lose herself in another world were she didn't become apart of.

Jareth watched Sarah read every now and again while signing off on deals with other kingdoms, he felt positive about her reaction to him at first but when she pulled away well it did send Jareth a bit of a reality check at the sudden turn._ Baby Steps._ He thought, give her time.

However hard she tried Sarah's mind kept thinking about Marks parents. They wanted to see her at the wedding to talk but now they never would talk again, it felt like a relief for one. But someone would of noticed she had been gone by now surely? Her aunt would be going into panick mode by now.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"I just had a thought, what is my story for my absence back home."

"Ah well, as you cannot return back to **Aboveground**. We have made your life as if you were killed… in a car crash. Whatever that is." He said shaking his head.

"Wait, you made it look as if I died! Won't they realise its not me?"

"The details has been sorted Sarah. We have created a body double of you so no one will know the difference."

"Great, so there is no way I could ever go back home." She shrugged down further on the sofa he could see a pout appear on her face, even after all these years that look still amused him so.

"Sarah," He sighed. " This is your home."

"No it's not really. I own nothing. None of this belongs to me. Not even my clothes for Christ sake! It's all yours." Jareth didn't reply to that. She was right. She didn't have anything of hers here.

Sarah was beginning to feel sorry for herself, she had no one here either. _Actually. _Where were her friends from the Labyrinth?

"Where is Ludo, Sir didlymas and Hoggle?" She asked.

He frowned at her sudden change in conversation and it was a turn for the worst. He didn't want to tell her, this not after the progress they had made today, but he couldn't lie she would only ask Rydal or Alaric and he would more than glad to drop Jareth in it, his mind was split into two. Jareth walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Sarah, he decided making contact was not wise with what he would say next.

"Sarah, after you had left the Labyrinth, I had to deal with the three that had betrayed their King and helped you win the Labyrinth."

The minute he sat on the same sofa as her Sarah new something was up, his face had become controlled almost bland and it was the same look she had seen whilst running the Labyrinth a look of the Goblin King she once feared.

"What did you do?"

She sounded cold but their was a slight hint of worry at the end, he didn't know if he could bring himself to say it. _Wait._

Not matter what she thought _he_ was the King and _he_ could do whatever _he_ wanted. He repeated this to himself again and again in his mind to bring himself to speak. Jareth's throat had become dry he licked his lips under the glare Sarah was giving him waiting for his answer.

"I had them arrested and taken to the dugeons they were tortured, and sentenced to two years in the dugeons to live then they were banished from the Lands of my Kingdom."

He waited for her to start shouting at him he closed his eyes and held his breath.

_WHAM!_

Jareth felt a force hit him on the side of his face, Sarah had slapped him across cheek it already began to burn. She then pushed and kicked at the King. That was not what he had expected at all how dare she strike him, no one has ever dared to do such an act. His temper had gone off the roof and hit the gods way above in the sky.

"You monster!" she shouted again and again. Jareth struggled to grab Sarah, her strength was much more stronger than from before. She was now hitting hard at his chest, Jareth grabbed her arms and held them in a iron grip, however strong she may well be, Sarah was no match for the Goblin King. She instantly began to pull back again throwing herself away and kicking back from him.

"How dare you strike a me! I am your King!"

"I don't care who you are!" He pulled her close placing his lips close to her ear.

"Well my dear I am afraid you should fear me in every aspect as of now. I am a King, your King. Control yourself!" He could feel the heat pouring out of her.

"Your little games won't work on me Goblin King. I do not fear you! You are the monster from my childhood not my King."

"If you thought I was bad then just wait till you see the full version of my power. You will fear me once and for all and bow down to your King"

"Oh please what are you going to do all mighty Goblin King? Lock me in one of your oubliettes?"

"Do not tease me my dear you are pushing it to the brink already."

"Get away from me." She shoved him hard against the wall. His grip slipped almost as he stumbled back against the wall Sarah was pulling herself of out his grip trying to break free of his hold, if own she would hold still.

"Sarah would you jus-" Out of pure rage Jareth struck Sarah across her head, she smacked hard against the floor hitting it like a sack of potatos.

Everything froze. Sarah saw black as she hit the floor, she could hear the blood pumping straight through her head it felt as if any moment her head would explode. She didn't move for a few seconds trying to workout what hit her, at the realization that Jareth had struck her she felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped right onto her she was stunned for a moment or two. A hand rested of her body lightly trying to lift her off the floor she whipped round and backed away using her feet to push her as far as she could away from the Goblin King she began to shake at the sight of him. She indeed feared him now.

Jareth watch as the girl he love retreat from his touch as if he was the plague. He had not meant to hit Sarah at all but she wouldn't stop moving and he couldn't control her. He could already see she would have a black eye from his actions, tears spilled over to her cheeks as she stared straight at him. His heart was breaking at the sight of her fear of him, he wanted her to fear him but seeing the look upon her face made Jareth almost die a little it was too much to bear all at once.

"I hate you." She spat out. His face didn't change in the slightest he didn't move one inch all he did was stare at her.

Sarah pulled herself of the floor, head rush was beginning to take affect as she ran out of the chambers, she ran and ran until she eventually was able to break free of the castle's hallways to outside the grounds. The sky had fallen pretty dark by now with only the light from the homes of the Goblin City lit her pathways she hesitated as she reached the gates that would lead her into the Labyrinth. Where else could she go? No way back there in the castle, she would rather face the dangers that lurked in the shadows of the Labyrinth at night.

* * *

><p>The Goblin King had not moved since Sarah ran out of the room. He would go look for her somewhere in the castle in a moment or two and make her take back the words that shattered his soul. Of course she didn't mean it, he told himself. She was just hurt and angry but what he did and she would forgive him… on way or another. He searched the castle in a matter of moments, Sarah was no wear to be found. He walked out in the Goblin City to still see no sign of the girl. Where the hell was she?<p>

Two guards stood at the entrance to the Goblin City they both bowed and stood more straight while in the presence of their King.

"Arayo, have you seen Lady Sarah out here?"

"Yes your Majesty. She passed through these gates not long ago."

Alarm bells rang though his mind, Sarah had gone through the Labyrinth alone and at night. It had be changed and modified since her visit, no doubt it had become a much darker and sinful place but during the night fall there was no way of telling creatures did as they would hunt in the moonlight.

"**What! **And you let her walk through? What where you thinking?"

"We thought seeing as she is the Labyrinth Champion that she would handle anything in there."

"You fools! We must find her now! It is not safe for anyone in there whilst at night."

"Yes your majesty."

They saluted together and headed deep into the Labyrinth. Jareth began to conjure a crystal trying to find exactly where Sarah may have gone. It was almost to dark for him to tell. He caught a flicker of her pale skin as she slowly walked through the forest walls, a flame of red dashed behind her. He vanished his crystal and transported away.

* * *

><p>It was becoming increasing hard to walk and not fall over at the same time. Sarah was seriously straining to keep her eyes open and focused on walking. Her feet were cut and bleeding and the cold was sending shivers right through her nightwear. She began to realise that maybe leaving the castle wasn't such a good idea, seeing as she wasn't dressed properly and shoes would have been easier for her as well but the fact that the Labyrinth was much darker and creepier than she remembered made her want to turn back and go to the castle. On the other hand going back to him after what he did… she suddenly was more willing to face whatever she encountered on whilst in the Labyrinth than him. Never had she thought Jareth would ever hurt her psychically like that. It had hurt like hell for an instant while laying there, now she just felt light headed and dizzy at times.<p>

Sarah had reached the forests of the Labyrinth, a flash of red darted in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat, her body froze not daring to move an inch. Footsteps were heard all around her they grew louder and louder until they were standing all around her. They all had red fur spouting out of the bodies there faces were wrinkled and harsh looking. She eyes grew wide at the claws on their hands, they were as sharp as knives old blood stains were visible on the claws.

"Well… what do we have ere?" one spoke stepping forward moving closer to Sarah. She hoped that she didn't need to fight these creatures her head was pounding at the thought of using more energy tonight. Maybe she could just talk her way out of this.

"It looks like dinner to me" Another chuckled. Guess not. Sarah parted her legs and readied herself for attack.

"I will give you once chance to walk away." She announced in a clear voice. More laughter's were heard.

"Yeah right. You are dead human."

Great, just great. As if this night just couldn't get any worse. She watched the creatures circle her slowly, making a swift head count there were 5. Thiers mouths were hanging opening , some where smashing their razor sharp teeth together ready to take a bite out of her. Then all hell broke lose.

Two creatures sprinted forwards and lunged themselves at Sarah, on impulse she ducked and watch as they collided into each other. Using her hands she searched for anything to be used as a weapon, luck had stroke their was a large thick stick laying a small distance from her feet. Sarah grabbed the end and swung it hard into another red haired freak. It howled in agony she felt the creatures bones broke as it made contact with her swing, it would be best to try get away from them as quick as possible. Her legs began to speed off into the tresses she could her them behind her, they were close very close. One grabbed her hair and pulled her back to the floor, she used her legs to kick back as the remaining gang of red creatures leaned forward. Sarah then twisted her legs round the body of one and pulled it to the ground using her stick she smacked it hard down on the creature, Sarah span round ready to hit the next one. But none were moving. There eyes were looking straight pass her, they were full of fear. She slowly turned round joining their stare. Her eyes then grew in horror, about 20 feet away a huge bull like monster stood, _where the hell had all these things gone while I ran this?_ She could hear the scurry sound of the creatures that attacked her retreat back. Following their lead she silently moved back, however her luck had ran out at this point she stepped on a branch that cracked, the bull looked up and saw her. It's red eyes pouring into her, ditching the plan of a silentl retreat back she ran for her life through the trees. The bull monster began to charge after her it's footsteps shook the ground she ran on making it harder for her to get away.

Suddenly someone yanked her hard to the side and pressed her flat against the wall. Jareth. He stood out on the path the bull monster was charging down and threw his hand out. A bright light shooted out and hit the bull it let out a bloody curdly noise before fleeting away from the magic Jareth had attacked it with. Sarah let out a breath. My god did she need to lie down for the next year or two.

"Are you alright?" He was checking her over from head to toe.

"I am fine." She replied coldly she winced as he seized her face holding it a bit too tightly.

"Don't you dare ever do that again. Do you hear me?" He sounded so distraught and panicked it made Sarah look up at him. His whole face was buried in wrinkles of stress and worried never had she seen him so full of expression before.

"Sarah, are you listening? Do not _ever_ run away again if I had not found you in time… " He couldn't finish his sentence, the thought of losing her was too much to bare knowing that she had run off in the Labyrinth at night had sent him reeling.

Sarah didn't reply she didn't want to talk or move or do anything. She really didn't want to go back their to the castle either. She was completely exhausted and drained instead of trying to form words she nodded her head and closed her eyes, tears ran down her cheeks. All she wanted right now was her home, her things and …Mark.

"Come let us go home." Jareth pulled the muted Sarah to him and transported them back into their chambers.

Sarah pulled back from his embrace. She headed into the bathroom and quickly washed her feet and hands. A sob broke from her chest when she caught her face in the mirror. A purple and black bruise had already started to form around her eye.

"Oh my god." She choked and reached up to touch her eye, it hurt like hell to try and touch the skin. Her sobs where becoming more louder and shorter of breathe. Jareth came into the bathroom a look of confusion as he walked in hearing her sobs they quickly change into hurt his face twisted in pain and pity as he realized the reason for her tears and sobs.

"Sarah please let me-"

"No don't. Don't come near me."

"Please let me help yo-"

"Help Help! You think I want your help. Look what you did. You are the reason I am like this in the first place!" She shouted at him. "Get out! I hate you get out!"

She pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door on his face.

* * *

><p>Jareth wanted to shake Sarah until she cracked. How could she hate him? After all he had done for her.<p>

"How could she hate me Rydal?" He asked pacing the room. Rydal sat in the chair and watched as his King started to fall apart again from this women. He simply had no idea what women where like. Rydal had been woken up by his majesty after being summoned, he wasn't best pleased at first but it was his duty not only as a subject to the Goblin King but as a friend as well.

"Well, telling her that you tortured her friends might be one. Then hitting her might be another." He muttered.

"I told you this before. I didn't mean to hit her."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you did. Really what were you thinking?"

"You know how much this women brings out of me. After I told her what happen she began lashing out which lead to her slapping me across the face."

"Right so you thought it best to beat her."

"No. She just wouldn't stop moving and yelling and the fact that she dared to assault a King. I just don't know what happen."

"You lost your temper."

Jareth stopped pacing and look at the Fae. "You lost your temper and did what was thought best. And don't get me wrong sire your actions weren't wrong for any matter but this isn't exactly any normal situation. You are a King, so you must be feared but also respected as a King. However what with Sarah from another world and not having been here longer than a few days I would imagine what you did has shocked the living soul right out of her. You must give her time your majesty, she is still young and has much to learn about our world." Rydal was most pleased with himself for his speech seeing as he was still half awake.

"And what do you suggest oh wise one?" Jareth asked raising a eyebrow holding his gaze at Rydal.

"Well first I would start a fresh tomorrow. You might want to try offer her a peace treaty that might help. Then you will need to spend more time together find out more about her and then she will learn more about you and learn to like you …eventually."

"I shouldn't have to do anything. After all I have done for her!" Rydal frowned,

"And what have you done for her exactly?"

"I have given her me." Rydal could actually picture Jareth's mind clicking to together at the sudden realization, he hadn't given her anything she actually wanted.

"Right, now that you have finally worked out what you have done for her which is nothing may I suggest to take my suggestion I made earlier?

"Will it change her mind about me?"

"Well judging by what you have done tonight telling her what you did to her friends and hitting the poor girl I would say yes taking my suggestion would be very wise. By the way I must say your majesty excellent work on charming Sarah." Rydal joked trying to bring hope and life back to his King.

"I don't need you to make jokes about tonight Rydal. I am not in the mood." Okay maybe his King wasn't up for a joke. He carefully watched his monarch collapse on his chair.

"What am I going to do!" Jareth was seriously going to break down in a moment.

"Alright calm down for a second. We maybe able to fix this."

"How?"

"Just don't lose your temper again."

"But she can be so bloody stub-"

"You both at stubborn! That is why you need to gain her trust and try to bond with her. Just give her time."

"That is if she forgives me for tonight. Let alone trying to make her fall for me… What if it isn't enough?"

"Then… I am afraid to say you may never win her heart."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry guys things have been very busy lately for me. Summer school and going away to travel the UK for a bit left me very little time to write my fanfic. <strong>

**I think I may have wrote this chapter about 5 times now so that also delayed me a bit.**

**I promise to make it up to you all at some point :) Much Love.**


	9. Trip down Memory Lane

Trip Down Memory Lane.

The words still played in Jareth's mind as he retired back to his chambers to catch some sleep before the sun would rise once again.

_"Then… I am afraid to say you may never win her heart."_

It mustn't happen, he wouldn't allow her to leave again to walk away. He wouldn't be able to handle the loss of her presence again, she lived in his soul his heart pained at the thought of the years apart they had. Sarah lived within him, she was like the sun light that brighten his day every moment she was near him. After the years apart his bitterness had grew more and more until he had fooled himself into believing he hated the girl but admired her will power to defeat the Goblin King but oh was he wrong. Over the days of Sarah's return his feelings resurfaced becoming almost unbearably to control. He could no longer deny his love for her, it was a fact. So why didn't she love him? He was a Royal Prince heir to be the next High King,a full blooded Fae, strong and one of the most powerful Fae using magic, not to mention very good looking and last but not least a high respected King in general. _What else is there?_

Reaching the doors to his and Sarah's chambers he hesitated, not sure whether to knock and go in or to avoid another fight and sleep within the guest rooms. _You're the King here, this is your room._ He thought as he pushed opened the door waiting for his eyes to instantly see Sarah.

She wasn't there. The bed had not been touch and the sofa was empty except the book she had read before laid on it now. He headed to the bathroom and opened the door slowly. There sleeping before him was a dark haired beauty, with a tear stained face and a dark mark around her eye, she looked so innocent and pure but yet the slight frown on her face questioned if her dreams where of peace.

He bent down and picked her up, her unconscious body curled into Jareth's, he felt her sigh and lean her head into his chest he turned his head slightly and smelled her dark long hair. It smelled of lavender with a hint of strawberries, the smell was sweet and refreshing. Flicking his wrist slightly, the bed covers unfolded to allow him to place Sarah under them. He moved to the other side and laid on the bed beside her, he would leave before she awoke in a few hours but he couldn't resist the urge to just lay by Sarah. He stroked her hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. Using little magic, he melted his day clothes off into silk bottoms and dimmed the candle lighting until it was utter darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah could feel the change of the surroundings as she woke up, she no longer was on the bathroom floor where she cried herself to exhaustion, instead she stretched out on a bed, she opened her eyes slowly preparing for the day ahead. She was starting to come to realise that this was her home now that she would have to deal with the ways of the Goblin King. In a way it was a good thing, never had she ever felt more complete whilst in the Underground, her _old _home and life always felt like she was waiting for something good to happen to kick start her life back into desire of living life to the full again.

A knock on the door vanished her thoughts entirely. She quickly sat up and looking around, _he _wasn't here thankfully. Pulling the covers back from her she realised it must be breakfast time.

"Come in."

Sarah stood up and stretched upwards then down, her muscles were sore from yesterday what with training then fighting those creatures in the Labyrinth last night. She turned towards the door knowing full well who was there. "Morning Rydal."

"Good morning my dear."

He bowed slightly she couldn't help notice that he was staring at her face. Slightly confused but his stare at her she headed into the wardrobe and picked up her training outfit heading into the bathroom afterwards. Her muscles ached when she pulled on her tight fitted clothes, hopefully breakfast would help waken her body. Looking into the mirror her memories from last came flooding back. Jareth torturing her friends, them shouting, Jareth knocking her down… honestly her mind must of blank out first thing this morning _Am I in shock still?_ That would be a wise conclusion, blanking out the bad things that occurred and carrying on as if nothing happened. But how could she forget all of that ? The fear she felt thinking about Jareth sent chills down her back. Of course her memories were only triggered by the mark he made on her. Her forehead and most of the eye where a deep blue purple colour, no way could she hide that from anyone. Well maybe she could come up with an excuse… could she say she got hurt while training for the Champion event?

"Are you ready Sarah?"

Zapping once again out of her thoughts she scurried out of the bathroom and out of the chambers with Rydal. She now pieced together why he was staring at her face. Neither of them spoke a word, the both felt tense about today and what could happen, gods did they both know anything could happen.

Rydal walked in and seated himself at his spot, Sarah on the other hand froze motionless her legs were bolted to the ground, her eyes had instantly found the mismatched ones across the room. She wasn't going to sit and pretend they were all friends because right now all Sarah wanted to do was run and scream out of the hall. Looking over the table she spotted Anna, acting very stealth like Sarah sunk into a chair next to her trying to not cause attention hopefully nobody would look at her.

"Sarah!" Anna grabbed Sarah's arm she watched as Anna scanned her face, her eyebrows knitted together.

"What happened?" her voice was low just loud enough for Sarah's ear only.

"I was training last night and I got a bit to carried away with the punch bags."

"You cannot lie to me Sarah, being a witch means having a sixth sense." She leaned even closer to Sarah. "What really happened?"

Sarah shifted her eyes over to the King before looking down at her hands in her lap. Anna pulled back understanding what Sarah had meant.

"I will come find you after your training today." Anna patted Sarah on the arm lightly. They both knew it was more than stupid to discuss how Sarah got the mark whilst in public with the culprit there, let alone it being the King as well it just made it clear that anyone who did had a death wish to talk negative things about a King while in his presence.

Jareth watched Sarah all morning after he left her in their chambers. He hadn't put the crystal down since breakfast. Judging by everything it seemed Sarah was better than he expected, she hadn't broke down over the mark and she didn't say anything about last night to Rydal at all. It was all a bit to odd, that is until their eyes met in the hall. He was trying to send love and warmth through their gaze trying everything not to scare Sarah to running away screaming. It felt wrong when she sat down with Anna and not him, she should be at his side. He thought that it was best to leave Sarah as it was and not cause any more damage to whatever bond he had left with Sarah.

"Rydal."

"Yes, sire." It was the first time they had spoken since last night both of them had ate there breakfast in silence up until now.

"I have an idea."

"Care to share?" Rydal asked curious about his King's idea.

"I want Sarah to be able to trust me Rydal. So in a way to make up for what I did last night, I need you and some of the goblins to go Aboveground."

"Why must I go along with the Goblins?" Jareth had never in all his years asked Rydal to go Aboveground, it seemed mind boggling as to why he was needed for his King's idea.

"Let me explain" Jareth moved closer and whispered his master plan to win Sarah's trust back. Rydal was shocked at his friends word no doubt it would work but in order for it to become successful he clearly understood why he was needed to attend Aboveground.

"Well then I shall depart now and find some of the most trusted Goblins to help. We shalt be long." Rydal rose from the table and left heading for the throne room where to Goblin's would play and wait for their King.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well this was just brilliant. Sarah stood in the large room she used for training yesterday all alone. No one had yet to turned up and the punching bag hanging in the corner was becoming a big temptation. It might do some good to let of some anger and stress via the bag, and no one was around.

"What the heck."

She stood before the bag picturing a blonde shaped head with a pair of mismatched eyes and a smirk. With a little step back she swung hard against the bag, again and again and again. It let so good to let it all out. Each punch became harder and more stronger, she could see that her strength was most defiantly increasing. The bag began to wobble a bit too much, after a moment she realized that the rate she was the whole bag would most likely brake off the wall. Sarah instead kicked hard against the bag and turned away.

Sarah realised that she wasn't alone anymore. Jareth stood there looking impassive at her while watching her take the anger out on the punching bag. She waited for him to say something, an apology perhaps, but deep down she knew he would not ever say sorry to her.

"We will be working on your magic skills today."

Sarah looked at him for a moment waiting in case he would prove her wrong. Nope. He was going to pretend that last night didn't happen then was he? It wasn't like Sarah needed him to beg her forgiveness or was going to break down because he hit her. No, she was much stronger than that, she was always getting hurt while in classes Above but it was the shock of Jareth doing it. Never had she imagine he would physically hit her, he always did seem full of surprises.

"Right stand there."

She moved to where Jareth had motioned her to go while he copied her, they were facing opposite each other.

"I want you to clear your mind. Think of your gift and only if, _only if_ you can create a flame."

Sarah closed her eyes and inhaled a breath, once she felt her mind was clear as it could get she opened her eyes and looked at her hand. Nothing, not even a spark. She repeated the process twice and still it didn't work, it was becoming a very frustrating process she once again tried to clear her mind.

"Sarah?"

"What?" She snapped.

He gave her a look of warning for her sharp tone. " I can see that this maybe to early to start this level of magic."

"I can do it." She bloody done it twice without wanting too.

"You clearly cannot." He was so irritating.

"Look you. I said I can do it and I will. Back off." Sarah flickered her wrist forward towards Jareth as if to shoo him away, flames appeared from her fingers, her hands were glowing red. It bearly missed the Goblin King. He stumbled back checking himself to see if he caught alight.

"It would seem that your anger brings out the fire within you." He stated his mouth twitching upwards

"So it would seem." She mocked at him turning back and walking away. She thought of her anger, all the things that made her so angry and hurt. All the birthdays that were forgotten by her mother, the way Karen and her Dad casted her out, Karen mostly taking away her close relationship she had with her dad, having no real close friends, watching Mark slip away from her life. Using both arms she lifted them up and released the heat channelling it down her arms right to her finger tips it splashed out let a wave.

Jareth watched Sarah as she began to experiment with her gift, no doubt it was a rare one and very powerful. He could see the aura coming off of her making her look every inch of a powerful warrior, it sent butterflies to his stomach at the sight of her and a slight harden effect underneath his tight trousers.

"Now see if you can conjure fire into shapes or some sort."

Sarah turned round to him, a look of irritation as she turned away again. It made Jareth wonder what she was thinking, he could simply find out by going into her mind but he needed to get Sarah to trust him once more.

"Is something bothering you?"

"You are."

"I am a bother to you?"

"Yes, you keep telling me what to do, it doesn't help when you keep nagging at me to do this and do that."

He advanced on her a speed that was slow to any normal human, Sarah however turned slightly and saw him approach her eyes grew wide he stopped inches from her face.

"Do I have to remind you my dear that I am in charge and you are below me, therefore you will do as you are told." His voice was low and harsh, he looked down seeing Sarah begin to shake her flamed hands were nothing but a red glow a waft of vanilla scent lifted off her body tempted Jareth to lean closer. _Control yourself._ He thought, it would only anger her more if he tried to kiss her right now. His eyes casted away from her lips to her black eye. No doubt it would take days on a human to appear like this, however as Sarah was transitioning into a Fae it meant she would heal faster than normal only when the whole process was complete would she heal as quick as himself.

Jareth removed the glove from his hand and lightly went to place his hand to her face, she flinched back as his hand rised upwards towards her face.

"Allow me."

He was able to lightly place his finger under her eye above her cheeks, he was no healer but he did know a thing or too about healing small injuries, once he saw the mark fade from her face he lowered his fingers and shroked her cheek.

Meanwhile Sarah had frozen under his touch, she could feel warmth from his touch send a tingerling feeling over her eye and a fuzzy feeling in her stomach and he stroked her cheek gazing upon her. She backed away from him and his beautiful eyes. He may be a sight for sore eyes but Sarah knew him better to just melt into his touch like any other women. Like the famous words that set her free from his hold of her, you have no power of me. She could control herself around him, it's just when he touches her is the problem and all this go to pot in her mind most of the time.

The rest of the training session was mostly silent, only words spoken by Jareth telling her the next level to try could be heard. A small little cough as if to grab the attention sent both flying into the direction of the noise.

"Sorry if I startled you their my Lord." Anna half laughed bowing slightly then walking past him and stopping before Sarah. " Sarah, would you like…" Her mark was gone, the black eye that was present at breakfast had vanished.

"Where did the mark go?"Anna asked her, her original question to ask Sarah already forgotten. Sarah lifted her hand to her face and felt around, clearly she didn't know either.

"My lord? Is this your doing?" She turned round and curtsy towards him.

"Yes, I healed it."

_Well it was the least you could do._ She thought _After smacking her round the face like that._

"Well then, it saves up the trip of seeing the healer. Sarah I was wondering whether you would like to join me in the library, I have found some things that may be of interest for you and Alaric would be happy to see you again." He hadn't shut up about Sarah since she arrived, it was driving Anna up the wall.

"Oh yeah, we are done anyways." Sarah started to head out of the doors without being dismissed from the King, Anna stood perfectly still bowing slightly to her hiding her amusement of his face as he watched her walk away.

"My lord."

"She needs to learn to respect the King and wait for her dismissal."

"Alaric and I shall teach her formal ways of the underground sire."

"Indeed that would be most helpful. Also watch Alaric, I do not trust him around Sarah report back today later."

"As you wish My lord." With that she headed out the door after Sarah. _My my I think we have a jealous King in the mist._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Anna watched Sarah carefully since the moment they were in the library and to be perfectly honest it all seemed odd. There were no tears, no shouting nor was their any moments where Sarah blanked out, all she did was read the books on the table asking questions here and there. Eventually when Sarah told Anna what happened it was a shock. Not about Jareth hitting Sarah, everybody knew the ways of the Fae especially royals in fact that they were the top of the food change and they could do anything to their hearts desire, it was the fact that Sarah had thought it was all wrong in the Kings actions.

"Sarah, you must understand that is the ways in the Underground."

"But it's so wrong, Anna how can you stand it?"

"I know nothing different in these ways, I have lived my whole life here so I wouldn't have known if it was wrong or not."

"It is anyone that the Fae can assult? Or just the high status ones?"

"Well, it depends what status you are yourself, like now you are only partly Fae so you don't have much of status however as you are a champion you are bumped up quite high. But it is only Kings and queens that how full power over their people they can do whatever they want to them, even if the subjects are Fae themselves."

"Right okay I think I get it. So don't try to insult monarch's otherwise your in for it basically?"

"Yes."

Sarah shook her head, god the Underground was really twisted.

"I have another question."

"Yes?"

"Back in my old world Women were lower status in the old days, as this world is kinda like that now does that mean the same rules apply?"

"In a matter of speaking yes. Men control most of the Underground but they have Queens who run them as well just not in as much power as the men."

"Just great."

"So I see the Goblin King cleared up your mark."

"Yes."

"Is everything alright between you too now or will there be another night of this to come?"

"No last night will not repeat again. And no everything is not alright. I don't trust him one bit."

"Give it time you'll see."

"Yeah sure."

Sarah got up and moved over to the shelves, she would never trust him. Jareth was just like a puzzle with missing pieces, he could never be solved.

"Lady Anna, Lady Sarah."

They both turned round towards the door Alaric stood in the doorway holding a package. She had to admit, he looked yummy they way his top clung to his chest ... _Stop it Sarah _her mind thought.

"Hello there Alaric, are you here to entertain us?" Anna smiled.

"Well I was here to actually sort out these new books here I have but I am sure they can wait till later." He placed them down on the table and looked over to Sarah, he smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Lovely to see you my dear." He picked up Sarah's hand and placed a kiss gently. Anna watch Sarah's face light up instantly, this was bad. Being half fae and witch did have its perkes. Anna was able to read things off people that others couldn't. Ever since Jareth and Sarah had first met, she knew the Goblin King loved her even after she rejected him, his love was still there buried underneath the stubbornness of his. She could also see that Jareth and Sarah were twisted together in their future and everyday they spent together meant their bond grew stronger, however with Alaric in the picture it seemed that the bond could be broken.

"May I ask what you are both doing in here?"

"I was showing some books to Sarah, to help her understand the ways of the Fae and their gifts."

"Ah that reminds me." Alaric walked over to a desk and pulled out a couple of books.

"Here, these are some books about the Underground and it's history."

"Ah yes thanks. Both of you are really helpful in doing this."

"It is only natural that we help you to evolve into this new world." Alaric spoke proudly, Anna again watched Alaric like a hawk watching the way he looked at Sarah.

"Well then." Anna half shouted to get Alaric's attention."Sarah you should go back to your room and change and maybe rest for a while no doubt you must be tired from last night."

"Do you know what,"Sarah paused, thinking Anna suggestion over again."that sound's like a good idea. I will see you both later." A bath would be amazing right now to simply relax in and let her stress melt away. She waved bye to Anna and Alaric as she headed out the door and to her chambers, well Jareth's really. She simply slept in there as a guest.

Once she reached the chambers she pushed the handle down and walked in all she could do was gasp at the sight.

She slowly walked in engulfing the sight, all of her things were scattered across the room. Her books were placed on the shelves, her picture frames and albums were placed on the chest of drawers, her favourite blanket she used whenever she sat on the sofa to watch tv had be placed on the sofa by the fire, she even noticed her sketch book placed on Jareth's desk. Sarah then entered the walk in wardrobe, all of her aboveground clothes were hanging up. She quickly headed into the bathroom, a smile appeared on her lips her perfumes were lined up on the side with her candles the smell of cinnamon made her think of the time she ran a hot bath and relaxed under the scents of the candles. Inhaling the smell she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. It felt good to have some familiar things here to keep the memory of her life before coming here. At the thought her eyes snapped open, he had listened to her. Jareth was actually taking in on what she said last night about having nothing here.

Sarah made her way back to the bedroom, her mind still clicking at the thought of she said last night.

"Is this better?" said a voice so quiet from behind her.

"Yes, I didn't think you were actually listening." She replied turning round to face the Goblin King.

"I will always listen to you Sarah and never forget what is spoken by you." She stepped back away from him lowering her eyes, guilt washed over her last night she called him a monster.

"Why did you do this?"

"I felt after what occurred last night that you were right. So I thought that this would be a way amend my actions against you and give you this as a gift."

"Are you apologizing?"

"I just did." He gritted, Jareth had never apologized for anything in his whole life and he wasn't planning on do so in the near future.

"Oh… well … thank you."

"You're welcome." They both stood their staring at each other, no a hint of an argument flaring.

Jareth peered round making a mental note to thank Rydal. It seemed it had worked after all. He saw the pictures on the side and flicked his finger, a second later he held a picture album of Sarah's.

"May I?"

"Yeah I guess" She shrugged and walked away onto the balcony.

Jareth remained in the bedroom casually walking to his desk and resting into his seat swinging his legs up onto the desk. He flipped through the many photos, all most of Sarah and her friends but no family ones. He could see the light and happiness in Sarah's face and she posed for the photos pulling faces. He kept flicking over until he reached a photo of Sarah in black and white. Her head was resting on a tree and she posed for the camera, her face so pure and innocent, but her eyes bright and sparkly, Jareth stared at the picture for longer, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked.

He turned his head to the next page and felt his moment of peaceful happiness completely cut short. A young man roughly Sarah's age was standing next to Sarah, his arm around her waist. Jareth turned the page again again and again they were all of the same two. Jareth began to scowl at the pictures of this man with his Sarah. _Who in all gods are you?_ He thought. A small handwritten note was written next to a photo.

_Me and Mark in Times Square._

Mark. What kind of name was Mark? His scowl was now turning into a complete frown as he examined the photos closer.

"Something wrong?"

He lifted his eyes off the photo album towards Sarah, who stood their looking confused.

"Who is Mark?"

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face. She used all of will to not form any sort of facial expression to give way on Jareth. Maybe if she kept it short and simple then she could dodge talking about Mark.

"An ex-boyfriend."

"How long were you too together?"

"A year and a half maybe."

"Why did it end?" Sarah couldn't answer that. It would open a can of worms that she vowed never to be spilled on. She bit her lip as she walked up to the desk and took the album out of his grasp. He didn't budge and held a tighter grip album.

"Answer me Sarah."

"It's none of your business."

"You are mine that makes everything my business."

"I am not yours for the final time. And no you can't make me tell you."

She snatched the album away and placed it where he had taken it from.

"What are you hiding Sarah?"

"Nothing."

"Then tell me why?"

"No just leave it Jareth." She sighed with her back to him.

"If you will not tell me then I shall find out for myself." Confused on how Jareth could find out the reason Sarah turned round her hair slightly whipping Jareth, there he stood his eyes staring at her his jaw set tight.

"What are you doing?" She was able to keep her voice strong even though him standing so close to her made her mind jumble up inside.

"Last chance Sarah."

"I can't."

"Then you leave me no choice." He lifted his hand and placed it on her head before she could protest. He would look into her mind, at least then he would know everything about Mark.

"_Sarah what do you think?" Mark stood in a black suit brushing off the lint of the shoulder. _

"_Very nice, for once you picked something good." Sarah teased walking round him taking in all of him standing there all proud. _

"_Well I have you to thank really. Since we have been together its seems like my fashion sense is getting better."_

"_Yeah, that's only because when we go shopping I mostly pick out things for you."_

"_True but you love shopping so it's a win win." He smiled pulling Sarah close, looking into her jade green eyes. _

"_When you put it that way. I guess your right." She teased pulling a slight grin. "Ok take it off before you ruin the suit, then you need to go for your appointment." She lightly patted him on the chest and pulled back she turned and headed to the closet to pull out a coat hanger._

"_Are we still going out after I have been right?" Sarah's face dropped for an instant of a second before she turned round to Mark. _

"_Yeah sure if you want." Mark nodded and took the coat hanger from Sarah whilst walking past to hang the suit up. Her face dropped again, exhaustion swept across her face before she perked up again once Mark walked past her again. _

Jareth continued through Sarah's mind, her body frozen in place holding her arms on Jareth's chest.

_Tears ran down her face as she sat on the edge of the bed. Mark emerged room the bathroom holding a wet cloth, he placed it to Sarah forehead trying to help her calm down. He placed his free hand under Sarah's chin and lifted it slightly. "It's going to be alright. I can do this, I can fight it." His eyes glistened slightly as he spoke the last of his words. "Sarah you don't have to stay. You can leave, this is a lot for someone to take on." _

"_I can't leave you. You need to be taken care of, I care about you too much to just leave and not help."_

"_But that's not your responsibility." Sarah pulled his hand away from her face and held it in a tight grip._

"_As your girlfriend it is. You can't fight me on this Mark. I am staying with you."_

Jareth was getting closer to what Sarah was trying so hard to keep secret, he could feel the walls of the mind closing more on him.

_Mark sat on a chair in a hospital room wearing a gown, he was looking out the window. Sarah stood outside looking at him through the window to view patients, her eyes had dark shadows under them, her skin was more pale and it looked painfully fragile on the now very thin Sarah. "You said he had a chance." Her voice was cold and sharp she didn't take her eyes of Mark. _

"_Miss Williams its seems Mark's tumour had grown far more progressively that we predicted, I'm sorry." The doctor stood back away from Sarah._

"_How long?"_

"_A week, maybe two." Sarah lowered her head to swallow her tears back out of sight of the doctor. _

At the sight of Sarah, Jareth yearned to help a painfully looking Sarah.

"_Sarah." Mark turned his head to look at Sarah who laid in his arms on the bed. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Thank you." He whispered, his voice had now become a husky and dry._

"_Don't thank me."_

"_No please, I need to say this … I don't think I have much time left. Thank you for everything. For taking care of me and being there every second and for letting me love you." Sarah started to sobbed on his chest. "You go live your life okay? For me ? Go live the life you want and don't let anything hold you back. Promise?" _

"_Promise." She choked out._

He had seen enough, Jareth pulled himself back from her mind until she was in control of hers fully. He now knew why she didn't want to tell the reason for their relationship to have ended, Mark died.

Sarah pushed back the Goblin King, she watched as he stumbled back guilt washed over his face. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She spat at him. "Unless you like the idea of me ripping your balls off and shoving them down your throat."

Her eyes were burning with a fire as if looking into hell itself, Sarah was dead serious to her threat he knew he had to back down if he wanted to keep his genitals. There was no point starting an argument that he knew was wrong to win, he looked at Sarah in a all different knew way, his respect for her had soared the loss and pain she must of gone through watching a loved one die. However Jareth knew more of the real bond between the two, he had questions that needed her answers but right now didn't seem wise.

"As much as I like the idea of you touching me intimately I'm afraid I wouldn't do that if I were you." He teased using his all so famous smirk.

"Get over yourself Jareth." She laughed at him in a cruel and cold way, a least he made her laugh even though she was laughing at Jareth not with him.

"I warn you Sarah, don't ever tease me with things you know nothing abo-" A tingle built in Jareth mind, he felt his body shiver at the summon. He had been summoned to his duty that had bound him and the labyrinth as one a wish had been made. He cast his eyes over to Sarah, she was staring at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I have been summoned. Stay here."

Sarah stood there while Jareth made his abrupt exit, "Yeah right."

She remembered fearing for Toby when he was in the castle and what they might have been doing to him , the gut wrenching feeling of him being turned into a goblin nearly sent her over h the edge of madness. If Sarah was going to be staying here in the Goblin City then she would use her title, Champion of the Labyrinth to protect the wished away children.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! It's been a while I know but here I bring you my longest chapter so far. <strong>

**Thank you to the kind reviews I got for the last chapter! It really helped me to get through this one. **

**Also I will post chapters up more quickly if I get more reviews guys, so PLEASE review. It really helps speed the process when writing knowing people like this story so far. Anyways Much Love.**


	10. Right and Wrong

Right and Wrong

The cries of the child nearly made Sarah run flat out into the throne room and burst through the doors, however she needed to see what exactly was going on first, using her stealth like skills Sarah creeped into the throne room and dashed behind a curtain so quick she was sure no one would of noticed. Peeking through the curtains that hung by the window she saw the child crying in the arms of a goblin.

"Give her to me." The voice made Sarah's throat close within an inch of its life._ Shouldn't Jareth be tending to the runner?_

She watched as Jareth, dressed in the Goblin King outfit he wore when he first appeared to Sarah when she ran the Labyrinth, carefully take the screaming baby from the goblin and placed the baby close to his chest, stroking the babies back and cooing her into a deep sleep. It made Sarah's heart melt at the sight, to see the gentle and loving side of a fearsome King. She stared in disbelief at the sadness shown upon Jareth's face, he was normally either looking totally bored or a masked look giving away little next to nothing except his mismatched eyes. His eyes melting into slits and his brow creased showing his age at an instant but this… was so _odd._ Maybe there was a chance to actually liking him, knowing that there was a side like this to him under all his twisted ways. To see he had some sort of emotion and effect in anything he did.

"I thought I told you to stay in our room." His voice low but soft to not wake the babe in his arms. _Crap._ She moved away from the curtain heading towards Jareth who had the baby more closely as she approached.

"I had to see that the child was safe."

"Any child that is wished away are always safe Sarah."

"But you turn them into goblins." The light chuckle from his lips made her blush, sometimes she wondered if she ever had a brain, _the children don't get turned into goblins it was just all part of the story dumbass._

"You really think I am a monster don't you?" His tone was serious a twinge of hurt as he spoke using the name she had called him last night.

"You give me no reason to believe anything else." She thought best to guard her answer and not anger him more unless she wanted another unpleasant moment with him. _Hell no._

"I told you I can be cruel Sarah. My ways have never been different, no one has dared say such words about me. You will soon learn that I am not so much the monster you claim I am. There are more things to fear apart from me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He always spoke in riddles or something with hidden meanings, why couldn't he just spit it out for once.

"I'm saying that in time you will realise what I have done is all for you. It maybe harsh, yes, but I promise that this will help you be the most strong willed person you'll ever be. I cannot protect you from everything as much as I wish I could."

She honestly didn't know what to say, all his little things he did trying to control her temper, making all her decisions, reading her mind, needing to know everything about her that was a key point in her life just made her think of the same answer. _Why? _

"You make no sense to me Goblin King. All you have done is completely mind fucked the hell out of me. Don't tell me to understand and expect me to just do as you say because I won't and I I know you will, what you claim to be 'doing for me' Sarah used her hand to make the quote sign " is actually made me hate you even more than ever."

"In time you will see what I did for love."

"What you did for love? What love! No one has or ever will love you Jareth. You are a total sick twisted King who doesn't know how to control his temper."

He watched as Sarah began to glow all over. She was really angry at this point but the flame was turning blue. Tears had formed in her eyes. He turned round and gave the babe back to the goblin.

"Take her to the nursery."

Jareth could hear the sobbing from Sarah, he turned round watching her cry facing away from him. He moved closer wrapping an arm round her waist to try give her comfort.

"No don't touch me! Don't come near just stay the hell away." She backed away from him, fear anger and a slight border line of becoming hysterical rippled off her likes waves.

"I will not touch you Sarah. Please let us take this to my study."

Not daring to touch her again in case she cried even more than she was already they walked silently to his study. Neither of them spoke Sarah sat on one of the sofas facing Jareth looking straight past him

He sat in his chair that was placed near the grand fireplace, buried deep in his thoughts.

"Why did you do it?"

Jareth looked up to Sarah. "Do what?"

"Read my mind."

"I had to know the truth."

"No you didn't." She snapped. "They were private thoughts and memories that you invaded against my will. Why the hell did you do it for?"

"I wanted to know more. You left me no choice other to read your mind."

"It still gave you no right to do that! They are some boundaries that even a King can't cross over, let alone any normal person. If I don't want to tell you things about my life then respect my wishes and leave it be." She swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"I just wanted to find out more about you dear. Is that such a crime?"

"It is when you invade private memories." She stared at him for what felt like years, the tears of frustration running down her face, watching him stare at her his brows knitted together confusion and hurt mixed together to create a torn look upon the Fae's face.

"Then why couldn't you just tell me?"

" I just can't do it. Mark is … I… couldn't."

"Because you blame yourself for his death."

"Yes. No I just … I just felt so helpless." Slumping down into her hands resting on her knees. Sometimes he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You cannot control life or death Sarah. Only the gods can do that."

Her head dropped letting her hair fall in front of her face

"Did he know you didn't love him?" Her head shot up her eyes wide with shock she was short of breathe. _How did he know that?_

"How did-"

"I could feel everything you felt when I went through you mind. I felt the anger frustration and love but not the kind you would expect."

She didn't answer for a minute or two. Her voice came out dry and horse "I think he always knew that I didn't love him like he loved me. He never pushed me into anything I didn't want to do." She stated her eyes wondered off somewhere far off whilst her body was trapped here. Mark was simply perfect and sweet, her face twitched into a slight smile.

"You loved him like a brother." He spoke, a little surprised and relieved at her confession of not falling in love with Mark.

She didn't speak only a slight nod of her head confirmed his theory. Of course, it did make sense she had no family in her life and Mark had been the closest thing she ever had to it.

"When you put it that way your right." She pulled her legs up into her chest resting her head on her knees. She didn't want to speak about Mark anymore it was always a sore subject.

"What will happen to the baby? If they don't get turned into goblins where do they go?"

"Fae's have very hard times in trying to create families of their own. They are simply taken to their new family to live the rest of their life,if the runner fails to best the Labyrinth or give up."

"Oh … so what about this one… did the runner give up already?"

"He refused to run." His anger building remembering the young father who wished this poor baby girl away so he could simple go out with friends and abandon his responsibilities. "He took his dreams instead."

"Where we she go?"

"I have a family in mind they live in the Kingdom of Dreams. I will speak to my brother of his new subject in his Kingdom."

"Wait your brother? King of Dreams?" It never had crossed her mind that Jareth might have had siblings.

"I will explain at a more convenient time, for now I have placed the babe into the nursery and summon a servant to take her to her new home tomorrow."

Right now nothing seemed to be making sense in Sarah's mind. Jareth was so different to what she originally thought that she began to question her time in the Labyrinth all together, was he really that frightened while running the Labyrinth but he can't have been after the way he was with the baby earlier but then he did things so wrong and hurtful it just point her back to square one. If ony there was a way she could talk to her friends and ask about Jareth.

"I want to make a deal with you Goblin King."

She had surprised him at the changed of subject, curious to what she had to offer he thought to play along for now.

"Oh really, what kind of deal would that be dearest?" He smirked, watching Sarah face not react in the slightest to his famous smirk.

"I want you to find my friends and not ever read my mind again."

"In exchange?"

She bit her lip deciding what she could match up to offer, well she only really had one thing here.

"In exchange for all my belongings." She blurted, it was something painful to lose yet again but she could cry about it later.

"Why would you offer me that seeing as I gave that as a gift to you."

"Because, sometimes there are more important things in life and well it's just junk. My friends happiness and safety are more precious to me than objects."

"Well if it is all junk why offer that to me for such a exchange back." He was proud to see she had grown up to learn that there is more to life that just your possessions.

"I have nothing else to offer."

He stood up and walked over to her, "I will accept your deal if you were to accept my request."

Trying to keep her best poker face she narrowed her eyes at Jareth, he had moved closer to her now perching on the sofa next to her. Sarah couldn't help but notice, the way his face glowed in the fire light, she wanted to reach out to feel the warmth of the glow._Wait. What the hell._ She snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is your request?"

"A kiss." His eyes never leaving hers.

_No. _Her mind screamed. Why in hell did he want the one thing she was dreading he would attempt one day but what choice did she have?

If this was all it took to get her friends back then she could make bear a moment of unpleasantness with Jareth, seeing what her friends had been through this was nothing. Just one little tiny kiss… with someone you hate.

"Deal."

"Then we are in agreement. I shall find your so called friends and not read your mind for exchange of your belongings from above and a kiss."

She knew straight away that making the deal was such a mistake.

After finishing the deal Sarah left wanting to get away from Jareth, walking past along the hallways thinking hard about what to do about Jareth reading her mind, if she was going to be honest with herself then she was going to do nothing. What's done is done he made a deal not to do it again so she hoped he would keep his word for it. Thinking about it now reliving through those memories again with Mark while the were reawakened from Jareth it made her happy to finally have some closure and remembering the happy moments instead of focusing on the bad times near the end.

"Lady Sarah?" She felt a tug on her top, looking down a goblin staring up.

"Hello there."

"I's been sent to tell yous that dinner is ready soon."

"Oh thank you."

"Don'ts thank me I's just follow orders from King-y" She watched the Goblin fired off down the hallway. Heading back towards Jareth's room, she had the feeling of sadness build, all her belongings would be gone soon if not already taken. Promising herself not to cry over her things she dared to look around, all her things were exactly where they were left. Maybe he hadn't had time to clear them out yet.

Sarah got changed and redid her hair brushing out the tangles and clipping back parts adding a few plates then adding a little make up quick before heading down for dinner. Her dress tonight was a dark green , her eyes would be striking against the dress while her pale skin evened out the green colour of her eyes. As Sarah walked in she saw Anna waving near her to come join her patting the seat next to her.

"Did you get any sleep?" Anna asked as Sarah sat down.

"Actually no. Jareth was there."

"Oh?" She smiled.

"No. Nothing happened. He just gave me a gift that's all."

"What?"

"He sent some of goblins to get my belongings from above. So now I have my things here."

"Well… that was nice of him. I would never expect him to do anything like that."

"It doesn't matter anyway I offered them in exchange for him to find my friends."

"Sarah…"

"I know I know, don't give me the 'What about all your things from above don't you want to keep memories from up there" speech. I had to do it to get my friends back."

That completely shut Anna right up, she nodded in thought as she turned round to the food being placed in front of her instead she patted Sarah arm.

Sarah looked up waiting for her food to be placed in front. However nothing was placed down she looked back and forth across the table everyone had been served apart from her. Her brows knitted into confusion, she looked at the end of the table, Jareth and his wicked smirk with his eyes staring straight at her waved his over for her to come over.

Jareth watched Sarah, he could see the frustration and wary side of her as she approached him. "You will be at my side from now on when you dine." He stated while taking a sip of his wine.

"No. I don't want to sit by your side."

"That wasn't an offer my dear now sit before you make a scene once again." He flicked is wrist at that moment her body automatically moved of its own accord she sat in the chair in a matter of seconds , her face frowned even harder when food was placed in front of her. Once again stuck with him.

She picked at her food for most of the meal, her appetite wasn't feeling up to digesting food what with her mind digesting all the events over today. If only she could just slip away and have that nap she wanted earlier, a goblin came rushing into the room nearly sending a servant holding a tray flying over the room her mind began to wake again at the scene before her. The goblin waved a letter around in the air until it reached Rydal. He didn't seem to notice what just happen or even take much interest in the goblin before him, he stuck out his arms and waited for the goblin to pass the envelope over. Slowly he read the letter from the envelope , she looked at Jareth he wasn't paying much attention only eating his meal in front.

"It would seem that time of year has come."

"Which one would that be?" Replied Jareth not bothering to look up.

"The annual summer ball hosted by the King and Queen of Elves." Rydal had never sounded so bored in his life.

"Oh the joy." Jareth sighed placing his fork on the table and pinching the bridge part of his noise as if he had headache.

"Shall you accept the invitation?"

"Yes, it is time Sarah is introduced to the parties of our world."

"I am going?" She interrupted wishing she kept her mouth shut now that Jareth glared slightly at her.

"Of course you are. We are courting and you are the Champion of the Labyrinth."

"Oh."

"Well then I shall make the arrangements later tonight." Rydal spoke placing the letter on the table and finishing his meal. No one spoke again. Not until it was only Sarah and Jareth walking back to their room.

As soon as she made her way through the doors to the chambers, Sarah made a bee line for the bath tub. While she waited for the water to run, she slowly took her hair out and removed the dress leaving it on the floor.

She placed her body fully under the hot water. After she felt clean it felt utterly peaceful laying there. The heat making her body completely relaxed closing her eyes her mind drifting off with ease.

"Do you plan on staying there all night?"

Her eyes opened slowly her moments of peace was once again interrupted she turned her head glared at Jareth, he stood up leaning against the archway of the door, his eye scanning her in the tub. _Oh My God. I'm naked! _Sitting up straight she used her arms to cover up everything from the Jareth's stare. She had completely forgotten that small detail while glaring at him in a mood.

"Get out."

"Why Sarah, don't you need help cleansing yourself?"

"No I don't , now if you don't mind. I need to get out."

"By all means feel free to get out."

"Jareth." Her voice had came out more of a growl, a chuckle escaped the King lips.

"Fine I shall turn away."

She waited till he completely turned around, making a quick movement she lifted herself out of the tub and wrapped a towel round her then walked to leave the bathroom only to trip on her dress she left on the floor. Instead on smacking her face on the marble flooring she found her body in a tight grip by Jareth.

"Careful." He didn't release his grip from her, inching closer to her by the second. Sarah pulled back from his grip until she was out of arms reach of Jareth. She glared at him as frustration built in his, wishing more than ever to just be alone and not having him everywhere. But since the Labyrinth, Sarah new better that to make wishes out loud from now on. Words have power here which was not to be taken lightly.

After they both were dressed and ready for sleep after yet another long day, Jareth had a feeling that his Sarah was still not keen on the idea of sleeping in the same bed. His senses where right as he watched her grab a blanket and lay on the sofa. Can she not stand to even be that close to me? Well fine. If she wanted to be a stubborn brat like she was younger then so be it.

It took a while for Sarah to fall asleep, the silence hung in the room until she could hear light snoring from Jareth, he had finally dosed off, it wasn't long to the weight of her eye lids became to heavy to keep her eyes open.

_LAYING on the soft grass as she felt the fresh air wrap around her, filling her senses with the smell of freshly cut grass and the earthy smell of the soil, the sun that beamed bright above her made her feel as if she was glowing from her insides out. _

"_How are you finding your new life young one?"_

_She bolted full upright at the sound of the voice. That voice. "Who are you? Where am I?" _

"_No matter, you are safe here." The voice reassured her._

"_Well can you tell me who you are and where you are exactly" she did a full 360 degrees turn to make sure that there was no one. _

"_All in good time young one. It is not time for you to learn of my presence yet."_

"_So I will learn who you are at some point."_

"_Indeed. Now as I asked before how are you finding your new life?"_

_Sarah hesitated in answering it wouldn't be wise to spill pout how she felt about the whole damn thing to a total stranger, which she technically hadn't even met, face to face yet. Her gut however was telling her something different. Torn whether to open up or stay guarded keeping things minimal._

"_Do not be afraid to speak what is on your mind. Whatever you choose to say will be kept between us. I am here for you young one no one else." She felt a light touch to her cheek as if it were being touch by someone yet,no one was there. _

"_I'm guessing you know most of what has happened to me?"_

"_Yes. We have been carefully watching."_

"_Well then you know that it isn't going great. Jareth treats me like a child, he is so twisted in his ways it's hard to see why he is King sometimes with the way he is. His temper is vile and so is his behaviour. He tells me what to do and when and forces things from me. I hate him." _

"_Hate is a word to not be taken in vain young one. Right now you may dislike the High Prince but you must surely realise that he has never known any different from what he does, like you, you have your ways and he has his."_

"_Well that is true, we both have completely different lifestyles… well … used too." _

"_Give it time my dear, try and give him a chance. After all he is the closest thing you have right now to a friend." _

"_And who made sure of that." She muttered crossing her arms._

"_Sarah Williams, you can be so stubborn." Ouch that hit a sore spot, all her life she was been told to be stubborn but when some total stranger she barely knew stated it, the message slowly sank in._

"_Why did this all happen to me?"_

"_You are the Champion of the Labyrinth, something that isn't to be over looked. You belong here Sarah."_

"_I know that." She whispered._

"_With that note I think it is time to pick up the pace in your transition slightly."_

"_Wha-" _The air was knocked out of Sarah's lungs as felt her body fall back.

The first thing to hit her was the pain, a deep burning pain inside her chest everything was spinning her breathing had increased to the dozen. Sarah pulled herself off the sofa feeling the swear pour off her like waves. Taking a few steps to the bathroom she felt something snap in her chest, a blood curdling scream erupted from her throat as she hit the floor clutching her chest, her heart was beating in her ears she could hear the blood pumping and the fire deep inside roar high and higher, she couldn't bare the pain for much longer. Her body gave in as darkness took over her with the feeling of her world come crashing fall down as she hit the ground.

**AN : Sorry everyone I had a bit of a writer's block with this chapter. I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed and please keep doing so. I want to know what you guys think so if you want more then review because it motivates me to write faster.**

**Also welcome new readers to this story I noticed quiet a lot of story alerts last chapter, please let me know what you think !**

**Much love.**


	11. Wake Up Call

Wake up Call.

It had been three days since the night Sarah's screams woke a confused Jareth who still wasn't quite in the state of mind to be thinking clearly yet up. He sat up and watched Sarah hurl herself out off the sofa, sweating dripping from her body, it was then that Jareth's mind clicked into place. His heart leapt into his throat as he raced off the bed towards her as she hit the floor in a heap. The contrast of the screaming mere seconds ago to the sound of his own erratic breathing, the feel of panic taking over as he tried to see signs for Sarah's peculiar behaviour. But finding a pulse most of all was threatening to consume him if he didn't.

"Sarah!" He tried shaking her to get a response… nothing.

"Gods" He conjured a crystal with a flick of his wrist. "Rydal get the healer NOW."

After waiting outside for news of Sarah, Rydal and Jareth grew more desperate for answers. Why had this happen? What was wrong with her? Is it serious?

Just when Jareth was about to rip the door from its hinges and demand the healer to talk to them, the healer came out of the room. His sleeves were rolled up, sweat beaded across his brow, his eyes overshadowed by the dark rings under them. Whatever had happen to Sarah had clearly taken a toll on the healer, that much was clear to Jareth he just hoped that his efforts where not wasted.

"How is she?" Jareth pounced so close to the healer that he could smell the Fae's fear he was inches from his face.

"Jareth step back, I know your worried about Sarah and what to know what's happening but please don't frighten the poor man." Rydal cut through between them both giving the healer space, he knew Jareth could come off scary being a Goblin King and what not.

"Tell me what happened?" Jareth may have backed off but his mind was only focused on Sarah.

"She is transitioning your Majesty. From what I have examined, her body has started to adapt more so with the Underground world she is becoming more of a Fae than human it would seem. Her bones and muscles have become stronger than any mere mortal. No doubt here markings will follow on shortly."

"So she will recover?" Rydal interjected he was fascinated at seeing a mortal become a Fae.

"She will indeed, no doubt it is like when as a child grows they go through a stage of growing pains which does hurt, but with Sarah's case it is more extreme but I stand by what I said before she will recover."

"How long?"

"That I do not know your majesty. It could be hours or days only time will tell. But for now I have given her something to ease the pain and let her sleep peaceful. I will be back to check on her later to see if any other signs of her adapting are becoming clear.

"Very Good. Go rest while I watch over her. You have done well tonight."

Jareth watched as the healer beamed at him, to be appraised by the King for your work was an honour.

He turned to Rydal and waved his hand for him to follow him in the room where Sarah slept. It was then they waited three days for her to awaken, in that time Alaric and Anna visited even Jareth's father the High King , Rydal had forced his King to go freshen up and get something to eat at least while he stayed with Sarah. Reluctantly Jareth went but came back in minutes with a fresh change of clothes and a plate of food.

He watched his friend pull his seat close next to Sarah and lay a hand on tops of hers, he thought it best to leave Jareth alone with her. Maybe this would change the way he treated Sarah sometimes, give him the wake up call he needed. Well he could pray for his King but it wasn't up to the gods to make it happen it was all down to Jareth.

* * *

><p>Everything felt so surreal. She could feel nothing. Only watch as the people around come to her and watch them taking care of her. It was like an out of body experience , Sarah could see herself laying on the bed asleep, yet some how being able to witness everything at the same time. She wondered how long she had been laying there watching the healer check her every now and again, smiling whenever Rydal sat down and began to read aloud to her of the funny stories of the goblins. Even the High King had been to see how she was. When Anna and Alaric came by it shocked her to see the concern they had for her.<p>

"You look surprised young one."

"I didn't think they cared that much." She shrugged knowing for well it that the voice again from her dreams.

"You bond with the creatures and people of the Underground very well."

"How is this possible, how can I see myself like this."

"Because I wanted you to see something for yourself. Something you keep denying but just won't admit."

"And what's that exactly?"

"Just watch young one."

So Sarah watched as her friends visit, Anna brushed Sarah's hair and tidied her up as best as she could, she made a mental note to thank Anna when she woke up, no one wants to look a state while everyone was around, Alaric had brought in some drawings and set on the chair sketching away, the High King had placed a box on the night stand table with a letter at one point but after while she noticed Jareth was there nearly the whole time. Seriously he was there pretty much the whole time, staring at the lifeless Sarah before her. His hair was in a complete disarray and his eyes became dark underneath but he stayed. Surely he needs to be off doing King business. Why was he staying there beside her all this time? _Did he care that much, does he really love me._

It hit her hard. A lump in her throat threatened to cut off her air supply. This was about Jareth; the voice was on about Jareth. But what did she keep denying? Her growing anger towards him?

Or was it something she couldn't accept. When Jareth said he loved her, did he actually mean it? Did he truly love her, or was it something he said to try coaxed her to be with him. Seeing him care for her like this though really made Jareth's love seem real. He made sure she was comfortable in the bed and took her medicine and brought flowers to her round everything day.

He loved her. He was telling the truth, he may not show it all the time and has some funny ways of connecting with her but still he loved her.

"He loves me."

"Yes."

"What do I do?"

"I can't decide that for you young one. Only you can." The light chuckle echoed through Sarah's mind feeling her soul being pulled back to its body.

* * *

><p>The first time Sarah open her eyes she felt them burn, her lips were dry and her body felt stiff but apart from that it felt nothing more than a hangover she would normally have after a few too many drinks out on the town. She looked over to the flowers on the side of her, a small smile creaked up on her face. She turned her head to the other side, Jareth laid forward resting his head on the bed his hand placed over hers. She wiggled her fingers to properly hold his for a second.<p>

The movement made Jareth bolt right up. He stared at Sarah for a few seconds while she stared at him holding his hand.

"Sarah." His husky voice sighed.

"Jareth."

He stared at her again, making sure she was truly awake and wasn't a dream of his. But here he was staring at her, holding her hand he saw her waiting for him. To make the first move.

"Well it seems sleeping beauty has risen at last. I will send for the healer ." His tone was sharp, he pulled his hand away from hers, the shock of his abrupt exit puzzled her. _Loves me my ass._

Honestly Jareth wanted to kicked himself._ What the hell was that! _ He could of said how are you feeling? Do you want me to summon anyone ? Is there anything you need? But no. He just had to come off as the arrogant Goblin King didn't he,_ well you are the Goblin King…_ It just came out, sometime things just blurt out before he can think with Sarah. Why does that always happen with her never in his life did he lose his mind when it came this girl no, women. Jareth retreated back to his office, there was a lot of work to be sorted that he had left for days now a headache was fast approaching, he barked at the Goblin in the hallway to summon the healer into their chambers to check on Sarah. Nothing had gone to how he wanted it to when Sarah woke up and it was all his fault. He pinch the bridge of his nose feeling that headache looming already.

When the healer came to check on her nothing was spoken ,it was most irritating. The quietness. After sleeping around for days on end Sarah never felt so ready to go hike a mountain or swim the Atlantic, her whole body felt energised.

"When do you think I will be able to get back to training?"

The healer chuckled "You may go back to training tomorrow if you wish to, however I suggest no more than a hour. I don't want a repeat of this again." He shook the memory off when Jareth had barked right left and centre at him to find out what was wrong with Sarah. Never in his whole career did he feel as if his life would be gone if he didn't find a solution.

"Great. Is it alright for me to take a little walk around the castle for now er…" She realised she didn't even know the healers name, her cheeks coloured.

"Godfrey milady."

"Oh… nice to meet you Godfrey."

"It would be if it were under different circumstances." He patted her foot and took the folder with him as he headed for the door. " I will be back to give you another check over in a few hours."

As soon as she heard the sound of the door click, Sarah flung back the covers and dashed for the wardrobe. Hoping to find something at least comfortable to wear she noticed that her things were still here. Had Jareth forgot to take them away? Skimming through her clothes she found her old favourite jumper, which actually belonged to her dad but he never wore it. She could smell his scent when she pulled her head through the hole. It felt strangely comforting to have the sense of her family around her, even if it was only the jumper. But it was enough of a reminder to remember that her family were real and she would always cherish the childhood memories before Karen.

Her mind wondered off as she plodded around the castle, each goblin that passed waved up to her and cheered for not being dead or ran away. She wondered if the whole entire Kingdom knew of her business, seeing as the High King some how knew, but being Jareth's father it didn't seem odd for him to know and the fact that he was supposed to be taking care of her.

She walked out into the fresh air, feeling the breeze once again. She slowly walked down towards the stables, once inside she sat on a stool and began to brush her horse's mane. It felt rather therapeutic just sitting and listening to the horses chew on the hay.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing." _Nothing tra la la. _She couldn't hide the smile from her face.

"Sarah… " Jareth sighed taking the brush from Sarah's hand. "You shouldn't be out here. Not after what happened, you need to rest."

"I feel perfectly fine thank you. And I am in no way resting any more today. I have been resting for days already."

"Be that as it may. I will not allow you to be outside." Before she could object Sarah found herself in a large hall. She couldn't help as her body scream in horror to exactly what hall they were in. The crystal ballroom the very room from all those years ago. Ever since the Labyrinth it hurt like hell going over the scene in the head. It had all been a lie, she wasn't stupid she knew exactly what Jareth was trying to accomplish at that moment and it wasn't the fact that she didn't want to back then. It was because she wanted to, wanting him to carry on with what he started. But all this was a thing of the past right?

"If you are perfectly fine then perhaps we should be prepared for the ball at the end of the week." Jareth didn't have make eye contact Sarah to understand how she felt as of this moment. He could feel her emotions rippling off. But he wanted to test her.

"Jareth, I-"

"Don't tell me you are feeling unwell my dear? Perhaps you should rest some more." A smirk crept up onto his face. He knew she would do anything other than rest.

"It's not that. I just don't feeling comfortable here." Her eyes casted round the room, every time she looked over to another spot a flicker from the past came flooding back to her brain.

"And why do you feel uncomfortable?" His tone was serious but his face was full of concerned. Honestly she didn't know why herself, whenever she thought about the ballroom trick of his it muddled her brain.

With a sigh she shook away the thoughts from long ago. "I don't know. I guess I just being stupid."

"Well then let us begin." Flicking his wrist she began to hear a soft tune begin to play, he walked slowly over to her holding out a hand. With a slight hesitation she placed hers on top. He pulled her closely against him falling back into the same movements they had shared once before a long time ago. Jareth felt as if his heart might pop out of his chest any moment, he was so relieved for Sarah to finally awaken, to know that she was in pain scorned him. He realised how precious Sarah truly was to him and he would cherish any moment that he could get near her.

The song changed as Jareth led Sarah round showing her different movements and steps. It was this particular song that caught Sarah's attention. It was _the_ song. The one Jareth had sang to her during her time in the Labyrinth. Sarah looked up to Jareth who stared straight back at her, revealing nothing of the sort. Did he know it was _the_ song? As soon as that thought left her mind she could feel Jareth arms moved more tightly round her pulling her more close. His mouth brushed past her ear. "_But I'll be there for you. As the world falls down."_

Sarah yanked herself free of his grasp. That was enough, it was becoming to close to how it was five years ago. She could feel herself fighting against her emotions back when she was 15 again. It was too much. Knowing what the words he sang meant but now knowing they were true was as if a cold bucket of water was dumped over her.

Jareth saw the conflicted girl before him. He saw the look she gave him all those years ago. Hope. There was still hope, her cruel eyes shined the innocence into his soul.

"I can't. I can't do this." She didn't wait for a response instead she ran the opposite way through the doors and out onto the hallways until she reached the throne room. Finally she felt she could breathe again, being in that room made her feel 15 all over again.

She swayed a little her head felt very light headed trying to stand still, in the end she rested on Jareth's throne. Placing her head in between her knees she stayed still. She could hear running footsteps along the floor until they squeaked to a halt.

He couldn't let Sarah run off like that. Not fully understanding her last words to him too. He was about to demand an explanation until he saw her sitting on the thrown. Without even thinking he swiftly walked over and lifted Sarah onto his lap. Cradling her in his arms even though he felt her stiffen and pulled away from him.

"What can't you do precious?"

"I can't be in that room. Not what happened last time." She tried to lift herself off, he pulled her down firmly holding her.

"Do you not feel comfortable there?"

"No"

"Tell me why"

"You drugged me then tried to make me forget about Toby." There was more to it than that but she really didn't want him to know the other reason heck she wasn't even sure what exactly was the other reason clearly.

He chuckled lightly. "I only did that because you were a runner my dear, it happens to all the runners… Are you sure it was nothing more?" Jareth looked at Sarah carefully she wasn't telling him everything which oddly made him paranoid to find out. He could simply channel into her mind WAIT he had made a deal never to do that again. If he was going to get her to trust him then he'd better not go back on his deal with her.

"Nothing more." She spoke not daring to look away as if she was about to be caught out lying.

He thought best to leave it, he could wait till she was ready to tell him the other reason. When she could workout for herself why she couldn't be in that room then tell him. All in time.

Sarah suddenly realised how close they were now sitting on Jareth's lap and his face was very close to hers now much to her discomfort. The coloured raised instantly to her face, she unravelled herself from his arms and step out onto the space in front. She still felt slightly light headed. Maybe resting would be for the best, she could read one of the books Alaric had found for her.

"I think I may go sit in the library for a while and relax."

"I would rather you relaxed in my study. I want to keep my eye on you for the time being." Was that Jareth's way of saying I'm worried about you being alone? Or just some other plot he had devised up for her. It wouldn't be the first.

"Fine." She gruffed closing her eyes she was to weak and light headed to protest, Jareth pulled Sarah closed as he transported them to his Study, he reluctantly released her as she waltzed over to the large book case.

After nearing the end of paperwork nightfall began to paint the sky. Sarah was glad to have not trained today it was nice to simply sit and read. Although she wanted to talk with Jareth but she could see he was busy with his stacks of papers and books.

"Jareth?"

"Hmm."

"Have you ever had a out of body experience?"

His eyebrows lifted at her question, it was random yes but alarming too. " No my dear. I'm afraid I haven't". Why do you ask?"

"Oh well. It's just when I was out for days I kinda had an out of body experience. Like I saw everyone around me and even myself lying on the bed. I just wondered if that has ever happened to you before."

"I must admit precious, nothing of the sort has happened in the Underground. But I do find this fascinating. Tell me when you said you saw everyone, was that all the time you were also asleep?"

"Yes, I saw everything."

She stared directly into his eyes, hoping that he understood what she saw. Jareth could see in her eyes what she meant. She saw what he did for her being by her side at every moment.

"Well" He broke eye contact first. "Did you find anything interesting whilst experiencing this out of body level."

"I did."

"And what exactly did you find interesting?" He tried hard not to sound desperate in wanting to know what she thought but Sarah was playing hard ball. If he has any feelings towards her she needed proof from his own lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She stood up and waltzed over to the bookcase replacing the book running her finger over the spines of old books before her. She tilted her head back slightly to try catch a glimpse of Jareth. He face grew dark as his famous smirk creaked up onto his face.

"Sarah." He voice was firm, he was warning her not to play but Jareth knew Sarah loved to play games as much as he did.

"Yes?" Her voice so innocent and she carried on by the bookcase.

"What did you find interesting?"

"Oh nothing, well maybe something but I'm must have been mistaken."

"Mistaken for what?"

"Well you see. Now that I'm awake it would seem I was wrong." By gods she was playing him at his own game.

"Yes I understand that but exactly what did you mistake in the first place?"

"Actions by others." Sarah knew her muddling answer would annoy Jareth, she wanted to push to try bring out the Jareth she saw when she was out for three days.

"These actions you speak is that what you mistaken?"

"It was the actions I saw that doubted what I believed at first when I arrived but now coming back to my body well …"

"Well what?" He was beginning to grit his teeth together trying to keep his mind clear from snapping at Sarah. She was most defiantly testing him.

"I can see that it was all talk…"

Jareth wasn't stupid he could tell she was talking about him. "All talk you say."

"Yes, it would seem as the person I saw has the ability to care but taking the next step isn't something that will happen" Again with the riddles and talk. Why doesn't she just spit it out.

"This person won't take the next step."

Sarah turned round facing him. "No, it would seem that they are too afraid too." Jareth instantly flipped. Game over he wasn't playing anymore.

"Enough riddles women!" Jareth marched straight towards Sarah at such a speed sending her back against the bookcase. He placed his hands either side of her head.

Her eyes were wide with shock, she had most defiantly hit a nerve there.

"What are you afraid of Jareth?"

Her question made Jareth fault for a moment. He didn't know what to say, he wasn't ready for her to know in case she wasn't ready for his answer. He stared at her watching her shallow breathing, her face was looking more pale from before.

"You need to go rest." He pulled back touching Sarah lightly on the cheek.

Sarah felt sick all of a sudden, the moment passed quickly as she felt her stomach settle. A quick flick around the room showed that Jareth transported them back to the bedroom.

"Your meal will be brought to you tonight." That was all he said before he vanished from her site.

Honestly that wasn't what she wanted Jareth to respond like. It was so out of character for him, normally a screaming match would happen between them. But he didn't bite to it, instead he curled away and became the plain faced Goblin King however not the one she had remembers years a go. Why did he keep shutting himself off to her like that every time Jareth showed a sense of humanity. But the question was still looming.

"What was Jareth so afraid of?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello to you all! My my it has been while since I last updated. I do apologize for that! <strong>

**Please let me know what you think of this story so far, if I get over 30 reviews I promise to post two chapters before christmas so if you want to know what happens next before christmas, you know what you gotta do :P **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone so far. I LOVE YOU 3**


	12. Courage

Courage

Rydal could here the smashing and foul language behind the doors of his King's study. It was always a wise decision not to disturb Jareth whilst in a rage. For in the past ever since Jareth was a little his temper would flare wild sending his nannies and maids into a state of fear.

The door flew open as a goblin came flying out, the goblin squealed with joy as it landed and slid down the hallway. Jareth stomped towards the door.

"Next time I will kick you straight into the bog of eternal stench!" Jareth turned his head noticing Rydal. "What!"

"What's happened now?" Rydal sighed following Jareth back into the Study.

"Sarah. That's what happened. Why can she just do as she is told. I have never met such a girl that doesn't cooperate! No one would dare speak to me the way she does, then she thinks she can get away with it. I am a King! A High Prince to be worse!"

"What exactly has she done sire?" Rydal sat himself firmly on the sofa dodging the items being thrown around the room by his King in his rage.

"What that stubborn wench has done is …is." Jareth thought for a moment trying to come up with why he was so mad at Sarah. He couldn't think of the right words. He was mad at her for asking why he was afraid.

"She asked me why I was afraid." He stopped throwing things around the room and lent of his desk trying to calm himself down.

"And you didn't want Sarah to know what you are afraid of?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think you should of told her perhaps?" He advised.

"I can't Rydal. I can't ask her again not when she finds out what I became after she left. The rejection the first time was enough. I cannot deal with it again!" The thought of going into the same humility and disappear tore his soul into two.

"For once Jareth be the bigger person. Tell her seriously and not with your Goblin King charm crap you do, tell her you honestly love her. That you fear her she reject your love… her everything."

"What if she can't take it Rydal What happens if she rejects me further. Like I said I can't go through it all again." Jareth waved his hands away at Rydal trying to push the horrid memories away.

"Maybe she won't. You have to be willing to take a risk. She has grown up since you asked her, Sarah didn't even fully understand what you were offering her because she saw you as the Goblin King. Not someone she could fall in love with." Jareth paced the room thinking back, trying to see if there was hope for Sarah and him.

"I know there is a part of her that felt something Rydal. The ballroom, when we danced while she was running the Labyrinth I could see it in her eyes."

" was so young your majesty. It would have been wrong to not send her back. She needs to realise that you can be cruel, it is in your nature as being the Goblin King, however there is much more to you then that. Because her opinions of you originally all those years ago have changed, I think it scares her to be honest."

"Your right she is scared. I made her dance with me in _the_ ballroom earlier. It wasn't long till she fled unwilling to open herself up to those feelings she felt back during the Labyrinth."

"What did she say?"

"That she can't do it."

"Hmmm interesting."

"What is?" Jareth asked. He could see his friend's mind clicking away.

Rydal looked towards the King and smiled. "Nothing."

"Rydal…" His voice dropped low all sense of friendly conversation gone it was replaced by the harsh fearful voice of the Goblin King.

"Jareth stop it. I have known you far too long for you go all Kingy on me." He waved off Jareth. " You scare a heck of a lot of people in the Underground but you don't scare me."

"Well don't you even think about letting it on to anyone about that. I'd rather have my subjects fear and respect me that think me as a weak and a push over King. Because I am not anything of the sort."

"Indeed Jareth. We all know what you are like." He replied dryly.

They both sat their lost in thought. Jareth poured himself a glass of scotch and began to read through his notes on his desks hoping to take his mind off the events with Sarah.

Rydal however wanted to have a word with Sarah. After what he heard from Jareth it was becoming suspicious why she didn't want to be in the ballroom with Jareth again.

He watched as his best friend, King of the Goblins crumble to his chair trying to shield himself away from Sarah by working.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah hadn't seen nor spoke with Jareth since she asked him that question. _Why is he afraid? _She had gone to breakfast praying he wasn't there just so they didn't have another dispute in front of the everyone in the dining hall. But deep down she was hoping for him to be there to catch a sight of him. _Wait why do you want to see him. You are meant to e angry with him for not answering her question. Keep it together Sarah. _

It suddenly doomed on her that she wanted to see the Goblin King. Why she would ever want to see him mind boggled her crazy. _What are you doing Sarah. Don't fall for his mind games of his._ But what if he wasn't playing games with her what if the Jareth she saw when under was the real Jareth that wasn't playing any games then. All through breakfast her mind went back and forth trying to come to some sort of conclusion on what his game was.

Was he trying to drive her mad she beat his Labyrinth? Or was it tormenting her because he was bitter about her rejecting him. But if he still had feelings for her surely he would of tried to make amends right from the start in the High Castle, thinking on that however Jareth would never show his love for her publicly. Every time in the dining hall she would always come out looking the fool.

In training Sarah beat the punching bag until it broke of the chain hanging on from the ceiling. She even broke several swords hitting them hard against objects while fighting the goblins she trained with instead of Jareth and Rydal which were both absence today. She did feel sorry for the goblins at one point while swinging her sword round and almost hitting them a bit roughly yet when some of them yipped with joy and ran around laughing as Sarah chased them she soon loosen up and began laughing along with them realising they enjoyed it and much as she did.

"Sarah?"

Sarah whizzed round nearly knocking Alaric sideways. She almost caught him with her sword luckily the rather large books he was holding shielded him almost.

"Alaric, whoops sorry." She backed up and placed the sword on the table.

"No need. No harm here. I was wondering however do you have any plans today?"

"No I don't actually" Normally Jareth took Sarah somewhere but today it looked at if she would be alone. "Did you want to do something ?"

His face light up. "Yes I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me and discuss something's about the Fae's that you will need to know once fully transitioned."

"Oh really? Yeah that would be great." She turned round to the Goblins who watched the champion constantly, she could see how excited they were to be fighting with a champion. "I think we are done for now guys , see ya later" She waved them goodbye as they both left the room.

"Bye Lady!"

"Bye Bye Champ!"

"Bye Lady Champion!"

The goblins waved and shouted there byes until she was out of sight.

"It seems the Goblins are you number one fans."

"Yeah they are great I will give you that."

"Really? A lot of people from the Underground ,especially women don't like hanging around with goblins."

"Oh… well I like them. I think they are so hilarious sometimes but they are amazing creatures. Like most from this world."

"I don't think many people see it that way but being from another world and then coming here you have the most open mind here."

"Well yeah to be honest. Seeing as this will be my new home I have to be more open minded about things and learn the ways of how people live."

"Indeed you will learn that I have found some things that will hold your attention."

"Come on then, let's see what you've found."

They both walked into the library. On the table was a tray of food and drink, Sarah picked pieces up and settled into one of the chairs while Alaric grabbed a book off the table and handed it to Sarah. "Here read this."

She turned the pages and took in all the information she could get about the history of Fae's. She learned that Jareth's bloodline, which was thousands of years old and his family were the only royal family to ever rule as High King. She also learned of the legends and myths, some of which were true and some waiting for its time to come. She did notice however a legend of a champion to beat the Unseelie Kingdom.

"Alaric what's the Unseelie Kingdom?"

"They are the dark others of our world Sarah. They are the dark and twist soles which never meet with the Seelie Kingdom."

"We are the Seelie Kingdom?"

"Yes, the Unseelie is seen as the mentally unstable Kingdom they turn on there own people. . There have been wars on trying to over rule the High King here but as you can see all attempt of winning have failed."

"So if I run into any Unseelie I stay clear. Gotcha."

"I can assure you Sarah. No Unseelie will ever reach Seelie Lands. Not if they plan to be tortured and killed."

"Oh … I am guessing it's the same here then. Any Seelie found in Unseelie land will be tortured then killed."

"No. They would be tortured for life or become a slave. They like to see pain, it bring them is ever dies unless they die of old age and with most creatues immortal or live for hundreds of years it can destroy your soul." Sarah looked at Alaric, he was dead serious, the Unseelie made Jareth seem like a cat amongst wild lions. She hoped for never run into Unseelie Lands.

"Do you have any other questions?"

Sarah shook herself mentally riding the thoughts of the Unseelie. "Yes I do. It says here that Fae's have limited emotions."

"Ah yes. I will explain that more, the book doesn't tell all on emotions."

"What does it mean by limited emotions.?"

"Limited emotions of a Fae…" He paused trying to think of a way to explain it for Sarah to understand. "We Fae tend to control our emotions and how we feel about things more than you humans. We aren't in no way so sensitive with feelings for others and only some Fae truly learn to regard for others. The book will say that the older you get the more your feelings and emotion to things will become harsh. But in my opinion I believe it takes time for Fae to understand both."

"So that explains Jareth's lack of emotion."

"In a way yes." He chuckled. "Though I must admit, with you around he does seem to loose grip of it all."

"You are right on that one." They both laughed until the silence became chilling. "Does that mean I will become cold and harsh and not feel about things like I do now?"

Alaric looked up at Sarah face, there was hope depending on his answer. "You wouldn't ever loose your emotions when becoming a full Fae, you're far to stubborn to let that happen."

They both carried on chatting about the Fae's history until Alaric was called out to see to some people out within the Goblin city. After Alaric had left, Sarah wandered the Castle learning the routes better from the hall to the library and a shortcut to the certain parts of the castle.

"My son how is Lady Sarah? I haven't had a chance to come see her yesterday after news that she had awakened." The High King asked as he wondered round the throne room of his sons, noticing the lack of chickens and goblins that would always be seen here normally.

"She is doing well father. Would you like to go see so yourself?" Jareth responded hoping to avoid any more conversation with his father as he sat on his throne with his leg casually hung over the arm rest , all Jareth wanted was a little bit of piece and quiet, he didn't want to do that same thing to his father that he did to the goblins and chickens, sending them head first into the bog just moments before he arrived Though the thought was tempting to say the least.

He just wanted to sleep after taking care of Sarah when she was unconscious, sleep had become nothing to him. He hadn't had more that 5 hours sleep for past three days now. Perhaps he could retire for the day and catch up but then he could run into Sarah and he didn't want have another feud as of this moment. His temper was already at boiling point with her she always seemed to ruffle up his feathers in more ways than one.

"Not right this moment, we need to discuss certain elements of Sarah's matter in the Champion games."

"What is there to discuss?"

"At the ball coming up, I want to make sure Sarah makes a good impression, no doubt she will need any help from us in charming the other leaders but having them favour Sarah when the Champion Event accurs will help."

"Indeed I agree with you Father. It's best Sarah have very few enemies if there are to be any for the matter."

"You would be surprised my son."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you ever bothered to come along and take part in the games you might understand how dangerous it can be off the arena."

"I have never felt the need to take part in these events. I maybe a High Prince but I am no champion it wouldn't be right."

"But you are a good fighter Jareth, we both know that and you are a one of the most powerful Fae I know. That is why you are to make sure no harm is too come towards her as I assigned you to look after her."

"I will protect her from anything, you know that." Jareth couldn't help his voice coming out soft and hurt._ Damn it Jareth. Don't show your weakness._

"I do my son but she doesn't. I have heard a few rumours about you two over her time here and your not doing a good enough job with building her trust as I would of liked-"

"-I can not help it if she isn't willing to accept me." Jareth interrupted.

"Jareth don't be stupid, she is the only person besides my self and your mother to stand up to you and not put up with your attitude all the time. Suck it up and be the bigger person and for god sake's son grow a pair and get off your high horse all the time."

The High King looked at Jareth square in the face, his sons faced was covered in shock by his use of words. Jareth looked at his father, there was no hint of amusement. After staring out one another they both began to laugh.

"I have never heard you say anything like that."

"Well Jareth it's true I can see you're scared of something. The look of defence in your eyes shows it all. What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jareth" He warned. "This is your father here we do not keep secrets."

Jareth sighed. "I am afraid…" He moved forward lowering his head to cover his face using his hair.

"Of what?"

"When Sarah left I completely feel apart I will admit it. I did things which were unspeakable and now she has returned." He took a moment to clear his throat that became awfully dry. He hadn't realised how hard it was to talk about Sarah up until now to his father like this.

"Ever since her return, I have hoped to start a bond and have her mine but if I let her in father, if I let her in to see me for what I am and what I have done I'm afraid she will leave again." It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders to finally let out his worries and doubts about it all gave Jareth a clear mind.

"Jareth. The only way to face this problem is to tell her. Everything. She needs to know what happened to you after she left. I think it would help you both to move on."

"I don't think I can do it. I have told Sarah little of what I have done and it had caused so much damage to her opinion on me. This would destroy any chance I would have with her."

"Where is the strong Goblin King. Where is my son ,High Prince, first in line to becoming High King. I know you Jareth you have never backed down from anything. You have never walked away from anything in your life."

"Except with Sarah that is."

"She was young Jareth. You needed to let her go and grow up and now she is back. Don't through away this chance you have been given by the Gods. Please consider telling her."

It was a while until Jareth came out of his thoughts. "I will think about it."

"Please do. I only want what's best for you. I would also like to see young Sarah well cared for."

They both wondered out of the throne room towards Jareth's study. Neither of them had realised that there conversation had been heard by no other than Sarah herself behind the curtains. She waited until the footsteps had long gone. Her hand which covered her mouth to stop her heavy breathing from being heard didn't move. It was as if her body had shut down nothing wanted to move. Instead of attempting to leave the throne room and run as far as she could out of sight she sank to the floor letting her silent tears stream down her face while her mind tried not to overload with questions about Jareth, a blue flame lit all around her she didn't have the right mind set to try control the flame, instead she let it burn blue until her mind began to think clearly again and she could put out the flames around her body.

000000000000000

Sarah plodded down towards the Gardens it was now fully night fall. She had told one of the Goblin servants that she would be skipping dinner. What she wanted right now was fresh air. The quiet and peaceful sounds of the night She sat down on a bench near a fountain listening to the water pour out and down to the bottom. The light from the castle loomed over the water creating a reflection of the castle in the water. She could see the balcony from her room and looked more closely at the water, she saw Jareth standing there looking down towards her. Sarah whipped round to look up at him but he was gone.

Thinking back to the conversation in the throne room again for the millionth time Sarah wanted to desperately know why he was afraid to tell her. She could never imagine him afraid of anything. But since coming back to the Labyrinth and the Underground in general, she realised she hadn't known Jareth at all, there was another side to him behind the terrifying Goblin King. She had judged him too quickly and yes she was harsh when she called him a Monster. Because in all honesty he wasn't _that _bad. Yes he had flaws like every other person he just hadn't meet someone who was brave enough to say no to him.

But thinking back to her time in the Labyrinth when they danced together how he looked into her eyes and held her closely, seeing Jareth care for her when she was bed ridden really opened her eyes. Seeing him care for her like that did melt her heart a bit. _If only he was like that when I wasn't unconscious_. Sarah thought back when she tried to press him into admitting to caring for her but she had pushed him to wrong way causing him to flee. That wasn't the Jareth she knew there was a vulnerable side to him there that needed to be brought out. If he could open up to then maybe she could like him the way he wanted her too.

_But do you like him that way? Her mind questioned. _Well he is very attractive and he voice sounded like velvet when he chuckled. Plus his eyes were so beautiful.

_I take that as a yes then._ Damn. Damn damn damn. She was attracted to Jareth. "Crap." She sighed. _Do you think maybe you could learn to like him more personality wise? _ Her mind chimed in splitting herself into two. If he was more open and not so bossy all the time then yes maybe…

It was becoming colder by the second, Sarah shivered as the breeze chilled her right to the bone. By the time she made in back to the bed chambers her mind was made up.

She would wait until Jareth was willing to open up and tell her everything. If he didn't, than Sarah couldn't see much hope for seeing the Jareth she saw before. The ball was in his court she would wait.

But what was it that made Jareth so reluctant to tell her, normally he wouldn't think twice to things. This however was different. It was as if he couldn't trust her, that she would lash out and reject Jareth once and for all. How bad could it have been? Surely he had changed, I mean Sarah's whole opinion had changed entirely over the Goblin King over a matter of days, it was hard to process the thought of becoming more closer with Jareth, a childhood villain. It was up until this moment when Sarah felt her stomach clenched and her body pull low as if a weight had been placed right on top of her. Guilt. She felt guilty for not trying to make an effort and see what Jareth really was after all Jareth had done to meet her expectations as the fearsome Goblin King. Everything people had said to her about Jareth was beginning to sink in, this was the way he did things because he knew nothing else and she was the same with her own ways. They were so different yet so matched in many ways.

Maybe just maybe if she opened her mind more to the world she now would call home Sarah could finally meet him halfway and stop being _dare she say it _stubborn.

"Well it's worth a shot." She muttered rolling over in her bed feeling the cover over her pull her down into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I am sorry for not posting sooner. But I have had a very difficult few months, my aunt past away days before christmas and since then I had lost my muse for life a bit. So the story was put on hold until I felt ready to come back and work on this again. BUT I am glad to be back on here writing again and moving on is the way forward.<strong>

**If you like the story please let me know. I could really use some positive feedback on this to help me keep going because right now I'm not feeling so hot. ALSO I am looking for a beta to help me out so any offers? **

**I've started the next chapter so I won't keep you waiting too long. **

**Much Love to everyone who is still reading and reviewing!**


	13. Greetings and Revelations

Chapter 14

Sarah sat in front of the mirror watching the goblins twist and twirl her hair into a hairstyle that would have been impossible for her to even attempt. She began to fiddle with the dress she was wearing, as her nerves twitched. The dress was blood red and it hugged her upper torso, pushing her boobs right up revealing more cleavage than she wanted to in her opinion. Then the skirt poofed out like her white dress did when she ran the Labyrinth. There were small silver details all over the lower part of the dress and a tangle of silver vines laced round her waist. Her hair was made into a hairstyle like she imagined the medieval queens would have had back Aboveground. The goblins had even added small silver clips to match her dress. Her make up which was about the only thing Sarah had control over was red lipstick to match her dress and a smoky eye make up but not enough to make her look like a drag queen.

"We are done Lady Sarah." One of the goblins announced, standing back, admiring their work.

"I told you before call me Sarah. Thank you though, what you have done to me is amazing."

"Indeed they have, but they have only enhanced your beauty Lady Sarah." Rydal said as he appeared within the room.

"I wouldn't say that Rydal," replied Sarah.

"It is true my lady you are a beauty to look at." He stated bowing slightly and taking Sarah's arm.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, is Jareth not coming?" She asked. She still hadn't seen him since that last night with him. He was avoiding her that was obvious, even when she had gone looking for him several times. Rydal walked to Sarah offering his hand towards hers.

"His Majesty will be attending, however for now I am to escort you tonight. Now don't let go of my hand." Rydal transported them outside a set of large yet grand doors. Through the doors, she could hear voices laughing and talking while music played.

"Are you ready?"

She looked over to Rydal who was starting to back away slightly. She frowned. "Aren't you coming in with me?"

"Oh no, dear Sarah. You are the Champion of the Labyrinth, and it will be far more affective for you to walk in alone. The attention will then be on you, rather than you on the arms of a man."

"So me walking in alone, makes me look like a powerful and independent women?"

"Correct."

"Well then let's get this show on the road." As she spoke the last word the doors began to open. She couldn't help but feel uneasy entering her first ball on her own.

_Hold it together Sarah. Keep your face in tune don't let them see your fear._ She swallowed a lump that sat in her throat as she began to walk in.

Two large knocks were magically sounded as she reached the stairs. No one had thought to mention stairs to her. _Great don't fall on your ass. That would be the end of it._ She thought trying to stay calm.

"Lady Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth" came the announcement from the fae at the top of the stairs. She gave a quick look around the large ballroom. It was so beautiful, the colour gold seemed to reflect of everything creating a cloud of gold over the people below, the whole room made her feel alive and vibrant, her mind floated back to the time her and Jareth danced in a ballroomShe looked around further, it so grand and large she couldn't believe that she was now apart of something so magnificent. At that moment Sarah have never felt more honoured to be apart of this world so grand.

She couldn't help but feel the eyes burning right into her soul, it made her think of Jareth. When he looked at her like that, she felt it right to down to her core. She tried hard to hide the smile that was daring to form whilst walking down the stairs. Glancing at the people down below, she managed not to fall. Arriving at the bottom, she let out a deep breath, which she had been holding the whole time.

The High King was the first to approach her.

"Lady Sarah." He said, as he surprised Sarah by hugging her. He leaned close to her ear "I must say that was a marvellous entrance and the smirk when you came down the stairs really put the nail in the coffin."

So trying to hide her smile actually worked in her favour. _Brownie points for me._

"Come I want you to dance with me." It wasn't much of a suggestion, rather more an order. But hey, he was the High King she didn't mind obeying him rather than Jareth.

They twirled the dance floor until another fae had stepped in taking the High Kings place. Sarah lost count with how many men she had danced with, after a few hours. Each one wanted to know how she beat the Labyrinth and if she was preparing for the Champion event. They all seemed friendly, some a little too friendly for her liking, but she could remember a couple that Sarah had gotten along with very well.

One being the King of Werewolves, they had both laughed over the tales she told about the werewolves Aboveground. He had mentioned, wanting to see her again in the near future before departing as Rydal joined along side Sarah. Then she danced with Rydal and the High King once more before another Fae had chosen to dance with her. He was a King, that was obvious but Sarah couldn't put her finger on which Kingdom. She felt her mind go into a daze in the arms of this Fae, his eyes were so blue, that as they watched Sarah they seemed to almost be glowing. His blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, giving the features on his face a sharp look. It suddenly dawned on her who the Fae was at that moment.

"Are you a relative of Jareth's?" She asked very cautiously.

"I am my dear." He replied guarding his answer.

"Aren't you going to tell me how you two are related?"

"No, I think it would be much more fun for you to guess" He smirked. It was so alarming how familiar it was.

"Well you most be a close relative because I can see the same mannerisms between you too."

"Correct."

"And I can sense your power almost."

"Excuse me?"

"What? I can feel your power. You're very strong but not as much as Jareth."

"Lady Sarah what do you mean by feel my power?"

"Well like a surge and a slight buzzing. Why don't you feel it too?"

"No my dear, I afraid I have never meet anyone who could sense the amount of power in other beings"

"Is this a bad thing?" She asked quietly. Could she trust this man?

"No, but perhaps its wise to keep this to yourself, I give you my word not to repeat anything I have heard to Jareth."

"Thank you." She smiled. He smiled back, it was hauntingly familiar. A sadness built in her heart with the knowledge that Jareth wasn't here. Somehow it was her main reason for coming tonight, to see him.

"Have you worked out who I am exactly?" The fae spoke bringing Sarah out of her thoughts.

"Almost, you have this essence that is very peaceful and almost dreamlike" Her mind clicked. "Wait a minute you're the King of Dreams. Your Jareth's Brother."

"Well done." He chuckled it was like music to her ears, so silky and light. "I can see Jareth has picked someone that is as smart, as she is beautiful."

"Oh thank you." She blushed.

"Until next time, dear Sarah." He said in farewell, as another Fae had stepped in. She didn't notice who it was, as she watched the King of Dreams vanish into the crowds. She looked up to her dance partner hoping for someone she knew this time, to Sarah's relief it was Alaric.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you. Alaric."

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous it's quite daunting with everyone watching me."

"That is because you are a human who is becoming a Fae. That doesn't often happen within our world." He reminded her.

"I know, I know."

Alaric and Sarah danced until the finish of the next song. Then they made their way to the fountain, by which drinks were being served. It wasn't long until another knock for an announcement was made.

"The King of the Goblins, High Prince Jareth."

Sarah looked up and saw Jareth walking down slowly with a woman on his arm. _A woman on his arm! _ Sarah had never felt anger build in her so suddenly. _Who the fuck is she? _ She had blonde hair just like Jareth's and her body was a small frame, but had all the right assets for any male to be interested. She waved off the Fae who was about to announce her name, she spoke something to him, that Sarah didn't quite catch as she began to make her way down the stairs _with Jareth. _

"Sarah, are you alright?" Alaric asked. She didn't respond instead Sarah kept her eyes fixed on Jareth until his eyes meet hers. He smiled at her and began walking towards her _with that woman on his arm._

"Sarah, I see you haven't been left alone tonight," He stated. Alaric bowed to both Jareth and _the woman_.

"Yes, Alaric has been a gentleman and has been keeping me company," She replied dryly, trying to hold back her anger. No one spoke for a moment, and the silence was becoming a little awkward. Then _the woman_ decided to speak up.

"Jareth, are you going to introduce me?" She asked. Sarah decided now was a good chance to get a proper look at her. She was older than Jareth, her eyes were bright blue and her skin was flawless, apart from little wrinkles appearing round the eyes as she smiled towards Jareth. What Sarah wouldn't do to wipe that smile off her pretty face and hit her round the head. _Wait where the hell did that come from?_

"Of course," he replied, "Sarah this is my mother, the High Queen of the Underground."

Sarah felt her mouth hang open as she stared back and forth between them._ Well fuck me._ She continued to stare, now noticing how much they both looked alike. She suddenly felt guilty for wanting to hit her before. Thank god she didn't, who knows what the punishment was for striking a queen, let alone the High Queen.

"At last Sarah, we finally meet. I have heard so much about you," She smiled. "I have asked my son, to introduce me to you numerous times. I thought tonight would be a perfect moment, to do so."

"Your Majesty. It's nice to finally meet Jareth's mother." She curtsied risking a quick glance towards Jareth, who was watching the women intently.

"You seem a little confused?" the High Queen asked.

"I am your Majest-"

"Clara. Call me Clara."

"Oh, right, well I was confused when Jareth came in with you. I wasn't quite sure who exactly you were and you didn't get announced along with your son."

"Yes well, I hate it when I am announced into balls, it makes me feel as if everyone's eyes are on me. So I'd rather not draw more attention to myself by having my arrival announced. Besides every creature knows who I am, and it does seem pointless to have the announcement repeated at every ball or event."

"I wish I could of done that" replied Sarah. She could feel a slight power glowing around Clara.

"Ah, but I can already hear in the minds of those present, a reaction to your entrance. You have made quite an impression."

Sarah felt her body stiffen. "Sorry, Clara, but did you just say, "hear in the minds?""

"Yes. I can listen to people's thoughts when I want too. It was a gift given to me by the gods. That is why my son, Jareth, can read minds also, but only by touch. I however can do it without."

_Shit, Sarah thought. She knows what I was thinking earlier. She probably hates me now._

"Of course I don't hate you dear child. It is only natural to have hate for a woman that arrives on the arm of the man, whom you are supposed to be courting with."

Jareth looked straight at Sarah. Now he knew she was jealous. _Great._

"Well mother. I think it's time for us to go find father. Lord Alaric, Sarah," He kept his eyes on Sarah for a moment longer she could see the amusement dancing in his mismatched eyes. She glared at him. Before he turned his head away, he winked back at her.

"Well that was interesting," Alaric spoke up, laughing lightly.

"Don't, please don't," Sarah half pleaded.

"Well then if I can't ask what that was all about, would you like to mingle in with the crowds?"

"Yes. I better start learning who people are, their titles and roles. Now that I will be living here forever," Sarah replied.

Together they walked into the crowd. Alaric introduced Sarah to some nobles and a few lords that he knew from his younger years. She also met a few other women, very briefly but it felt as if she knew them already. Their appearance raised questions that needed to be answered later, maybe by Jareth, because if she was wrong, she would no doubt look like a fool asking the women directly.

As much as Alaric, seemed to be making the effort to keep her company and introducing her to new people, Sarah wasn't blind to him searching the room every five minutes.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Sarah asked him.

"Doing what?" was Alaric's reply.

Sarah excused herself from the lords that were half drunkenly flirted with her. "Why do you keep looking up and around the ballroom?"

"It's nothing."

"Alaric." Her voiced was firm. Alaric sighed.

"If I tell you, will you give me your word not to mention this to anybody?"

"Well I don't think its anything bad, because I trust you, so you have my word. Now spill."

"Over the past few years I have been slowly developing feelings towards a certain woman, that has been visiting the Goblin Kingdom often."

Sarah nodded for him to continue.

"You see she doesn't know I have feelings for her. So that is one of the reasons why your word must not be broken." He looked intently at her.

"One of the reasons?" she replied.

"Yes the other is because you seem to have taken a shine, to the same lady."

Sarah thought for a moment. Who the hell was he talking about? She had only met a small amount of people and hardly any women… in fact apart from Clara the only other women she knew …

"YOU LIKE ANNIE!" Sarah blurted before thinking.

"SHHHHH! Try not to shout so every creature in the land can here you Sarah. I beg you." He grabbed her gently.

"Sorry. But I'm right, yes?"

"Yes however I love her to be exact."

"Oh Alaric… that's so sweet! When are you going to tell her?" She said jumping up and down.

"I can't" he sighed.

"Why not?"

"If I declare my love for her, not knowing how she feels about me, if she then rejects that love, it would literally kill me." She felt her heart pang at Alaric's statement, it was a little to close home, what with Jareth and herself.

"Well then. I will help you. I will slowly find out how she feels about men and if she is seeing anyone and whatnot and take it from there, yes?" suggested Sarah hopefully.

"That would be helpful, thank you" replied Alaric gratefully, "Do you know what? I'm glad to have made friends with you Sarah Williams. You are a fine woman who has a big heart."

"Now I wouldn't say that Alaric." She laughed unaware of a presence behind her.

"Lady Sarah." She jumped out of her skin and turned towards the man.

"Would you do me the honour of this next dance?" His eyes were black inside no life within them, but his smile was welcoming enough. She turned back to Alaric who nodded.

"Alright." She placed her hands onto his. His hands were so cold and his skin was slightly less pale than a person should be. Then she saw the slight extension to his smile, and gasped.

"Do not be frightened." He spoke quietly, as he pulled her closer to himself as they danced.

"You're a vampire" Sarah stated.

"I am indeed. You are much smarter than I would have anticipated"

"Well I am full of surprises."

"I can imagine that my lady." He leaned closer in smelling her scent. It made Sarah shiver to the bone, as his touch was becoming unbearable.

"You smell divine."

"Umm thank you." She muttered. "If you wouldn't mind I could do with some fresh air." She pulled away from him but he didn't let go.

"Then let me take you to one of the balconies." She didn't have a choice as he pulled her through the crowds of people until they were alone on a balcony.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Dracula. King of the Vampires."

"You are Dracula?" As much as she didn't like the man, it was still pretty cool to be meeting the real Dracula.

"Yes, your world has heard of me, I'm sure. I do like it there and have visited from time to time, their blood is always more _exotic_" was his dark reply.

"Oh well. I wouldn't know the difference." She joked, smiling, all the while edging her way over to go back inside. This wasn't going to end well if she stayed out here alone with him that was certain.

"I wonder," he said seductively, "if you would let me taste yours and see what a half human half Fae would taste like."

"No. I think it's time I went back in." She turned to walk back in but Dracula stood face to face in front of her. He was fast, she would give him that. "I said no. Please move out of my way." She could feel fear creeping up in her but no way was she going to show him that.

"I can smell your fear." He smiled as if he knew what she was thinking. "But I can feel anger as well."

"That would be me you would be referring to on anger part." Jareth spoke, from behind them.

The vampire moved away from Jareth with a fast movement. "High Prince, I didn't see you come out. I was just talking to your Champion."

"Yes I can see that. And I heard the part of Sarah refusing you to drink from her."

"It's isn't your business where I supply my drink from." He stated.

"It is when she is mine." He glared darkly.

The vampire actually looked scared for a moment. "I didn't know your Majesty. I shall return inside and never ask her again." With that Dracula walked back inside he didn't even say another word to Sarah as he went inside again. Sarah's whole body began to shake; _he was going to drink from me by force_. _If Jareth hadn't shown up god knows what he would have done to me._

"Sarah, are you alright." Jareth reached out and took Sarah's chin in his hand, raising her head, searching into her eyes for tears to stream over.

"I think so."

"From now on Sarah don't leave my side. Please, for your sake."

She nodded, totally thankful to the suggestion he made. "Good idea. I don't know anyone here apart from Rydal, Annie, Alaric and you. I will be safe with you."

"You truly believe that?"

"Well yes. I trust you. I know it's strange under the circumstances but you're the closest thing to family, I have, in a way. I've known you since I ran the Labyrinth, you know me better then anyone," She paused. "How did you know I was out her anyway?"

"I have been watching you all night." She should have been annoyed or felt a bit strange knowing someone was watching her every move, but knowing it was Jareth made her feel strangely good.

"I also have been trying to find the right time to talk to you. Alone"

"Oh really?" She began to feel a little nervous with what he would say.

"Sarah… I have found your… friends."

"REALLY?" She squealed.

"Yes. I have summoned them to the castle tomorrow, so you may see them. They have been in my father's castle believe it or not."

"Oh Jareth, thank you. I can't say how much this means to me." Sarah instantly hugged Jareth and placed a light kiss on his cheek. She thought of how to repay him, for remembering the deal they made.

"So… my things will be gone when we return tonight." She stated. Hey, she felt lucky to have had then as long as she did.

"Actually I've decided to keep them."

"What?" Jareth turned away and walked more out onto the balcony. He turned slightly showing his face and his oh so famous smirk which she loved.

"Well it's a lot of trouble sending them away back to the Aboveground and the room would look bare without them. I have gotten used to seeing your human clothes and photos around the room, it gives the place a more homey feeling."

"Thank you."

"For what? I am merely too tired to organise my goblins into returning your belongings above."

"Right" She sighed. _Bullshit Goblin King._

"So are you enjoying this evening?"

"I am. I've meet some very interesting people."

"Whom are you referring to there, precious?"

"Well this one woman. Her hair was black as night and her skin was ghostly white but her lips were as red as a rose. She is the queen of nature and controls the woods not far off the Goblin Kingdom correct?"

"Indeed."

"Well the thing is she looks like someone very famous in our world."

"Who?"

"Snow White."

"Sarah, that is the Queen of Nature."

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yes."

"What about the other woman I saw. She was wearing glass earrings, glass shoes and was on the arm of a prince. Could that be who I think it was?"

"I don't know Sarah, who could it be?" He teased, he couldn't help but adore her excitement on meeting famous characters from her world.

"No way. Jareth are you telling me that all the fairytales are true. That Snow White and the woman who I am guessing to be Cinderella, are actually all real people?"

"Indeed they are real. But the stories are not all true Sarah, some are twisted in the Above world. But most of the stories are true."

"How can that be?"

"Our kind tend to get bored of the years, and we go venturing above, sometimes leaving behind stories and myths of our world."

"So are they all Fae then?"

"Yes. That is how the story has been kept alive. Living on through the characters themselves."

"Wow."

"So now that you have found out that new piece of information about our world, why don't you accompany me in a dance?"

"I will on one condition."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded lightly for her to continue.

"You must answer a question I have."

He took a moment to think over his answer. "Very well."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't."

"Yes you have." She stepped closer daring to stand up to him.

"I haven't" He stated firmly, as he stepped closer challenging her next move. Which would bring their faces inches from each other.

"Have." She stepped once more. He couldn't help but smirk at her stubbornness to win with him. He leaned close until his lips reached her ear.

"If you truly must know. I will tell you tonight, once we are completely alone. But I must say I'd rather be doing other activities than just talking." He whispered lightly.

She turned her head to look at him face to face, there wasn't a trace of amusement across it. His eyes were dark and cold and his lip held together in a line, he was serious indeed. Colour filled her face at his comment which was totally serious. She froze on the spot staring at him, not sure what to do next.

"Come with me precious."

Jareth placed his hand around her waist and led her back into the ballroom. She couldn't help but like the way Jareth held her waist. He guided her to the dancing area and began to waltz with the music.

Sarah caught a glimpse of Dracula gazing upon her. She tried to be calm and not shake, as thoughts of their encounter rushed back to her mind.

Jareth, sensing this, pulled her close until their bodies were pressed right up against each other and she couldn't possibly think about anything other then them the two of them together. Sarah lowered her head to rest on Jareth's chest, her face slightly buried in his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"Relax " He whispered so softly it sent shivers down her back.

"Thank you." Sarah said as she melted into his arms, one of his hands stroking her back lightly as they carried on dancing.

"Your weren't lying before." She stated when the next song changed but neither wanted to part.

"Excuse me?"

"You said there are worse things to fear than me."

"I think my point has been made. You have only seen small dangers Sarah. I can be frightful and cruel. But so can others." He spoke softly.

"I do understand you Jareth and there is more to be afraid off out there, my run in with Dracula has made it crystal clear.. But as much as you say you are cruel, you can be kind. I have seen behind that mask of yours you wear so often." She spoke up looking at him intently. They held their gaze towards each other waiting to see who made the next move.

"Would you like a drink?" Jareth asked breaking whatever moment they were having just then.

"A drink would be great right now." She responded smiling, even though inside she felt a pang for him breaking the moment between them.

Jareth and Sarah walked over to the fountain and grabbed two wine glasses of a drink, Sarah wasn't to sure of. But hey, it was drink and right now she needed to take the edge off. She knocked her drink back and swapped for another. Jareth sipped and stared, watching her intently.

"What?"

"Do you know what you just drank?"

"Wine I think?"

"Not just any wine Sarah. Goblin Wine. That is very strong stuff you just knocked back."

"Oh give me a break, I bet it not as half as bad as the stuff I drank Aboveground." She hiccupped.

"Believe me precious. I doubt that very much."

"Besides I need this to calm myself after being around that creepy vamp. So if you want me to stay calm I suggest you shut up."

For once he didn't make a dig or snide comment back. He just stood there shaking his head whilst smiling.

"Jareth!"

They both turned to the front of the grand hall were the band stood.. "King of the Goblins. High prince. I ask that you sing for us." One of the men gestured towards him.

"I shouldn't, this isn't a ball in my honour."

"Nevertheless, I think our audience would love to hear a song from our soulful prince."

Other members of the ballroom cheered and chanted Jareth's name. Until nearly everyone was begging him to do so.

"Alright, alright." He announced. "Stay here my dear."

Sarah watched as he made his way over and stand on front of the stage. The song began to play and the audience, forming around the stage cheered.

Sarah remembered this song but where from where?

Jareth, began to sing.

_No one can blame you. For walking away._

"Oh god" Sarah exclaimed.

_Too much rejection. No love injection._

It was when she ran the Labyrinth. That song had echoed through her dreams for years after.

She watched Jareth as he owned the stage, the crowd that surrounded him, were singing along and cheering. Girls whistled at him, and he winked back, whilst he carried on singing the rest of the song. She couldn't help but feel a slight jealously of all the girls he sang too, that was until he looked up towards Sarah.

_It's only forever… not long at all._

_The lost and the lonely. That's Underground. Underground! _

Jareth sang the rest of the song towards Sarah not taking his eyes away from her. When the song ended, he glided over to her side. Jareth lifted her hand and and placed a kiss on the top of it. She never dared take her eyes away from his. The crowd cheered once more, watching the moment between Jareth and Sarah.

For the rest of the evening, they stayed at each others side. Jareth enjoyed watching her laugh and drink. On occasions she would smile at him and that made him flare up at the look in her eyes.

If Sarah was honest with herself she had to admit she was enjoying herself in Jareth's company. He really wasn't all that bad… maybe she had judged him to quickly, insulting him further which could have been the reason for the way he acted around her. She could feel Jareth's stare on her, it made her buzz and blush at the same time. She so wanted to touch him, feel the electricity of his touch through her. _My god what am I going on about? I'm drunk that's what._

Her thoughts began to muddle further as she kept drinking the ale. Drinking this much wasn't probably a good idea, _but hey why not_ she thought.

Rydal watched as Sarah began to sway a little, leaning into Jareth for support. He stepped in behind his king and whispered.

"Sire, would you like me to take Sarah home now?"

"No need Rydal. Enjoy the rest of the night. I will take her home myself now."

They both nodded. Jareth managed to get Sarah to leave the ballroom, she wrapped her arms around Jareth and giggled slighty. She was drunk. Most defiantly.

"Come on Precious." He whispered and transported them back to their chambers.

Sarah walked over to the mirror and with difficulty, took the clips out of her hair. Jareth silently watched as she attempted to take her shoes off and sat on the bed. He chuckled and knelt down in front of her lifting her leg and removing her heels.

"Damn my feet hurt." She muttered, a frown appearing on her face. It was more of a pout, and it made him chuckle lightly.

"What?" She asked laughing herself.

"You. You look cute when you pout." He admitted.

"Do I? How cute?" She leaned in more towards him. Jareth knew what she was waiting for, but the question was would she get mad at him when she sobered up for taking advantage of her.

"Very" he responded not looking up at her as he removed the last shoe but still holding her ankle.

"Jareth" The way she spoke his name made him internally growl. Daring to look up at her he could see the desire in her eyes sparkling bright.

"I think it's time we got some sleep." He spoke softly. Jareth swore he saw a small hint of hurt in her eyes. Sarah nodded while looking away she began moving off the bed, pulling her ankle out of Jareth's hand.

She walked silently into the walk in closet. _Why am I upset?_ She thought. _You have had too much to drink Sarah. That wine is making you have feelings for Jareth that you're not even sure you like._ Get it together she snapped at herself.

While Sarah changed her clothing from the ball into a dark red satin nightgown she tried hard not to feel slightly rejected. Even though she hadn't offered herself, to Jareth, she had however given him a chance to take it and he choose not to.

A slight stirring in her body caused her to vibrate. _Oh no._ Her skin began to glow blue lightly. _No no no. You will not do this Sarah. Do not burst into flames. _She breathed in deep and took a few minutes to calm herself. Drinking, hormones and not so controlled powers wasn't a good mix. She had to admit though she was getting a lot better at controlling her inner flames.

She walked back into the bedroom. Jareth was in already under the covers, and ready for bed. He looked up at Sarah as she stood there. Should she sleep in the bed or go to the sofa. If she was totally honest she wanted to sleep in the bed, to tired to even argue with Jareth she walked round the other side of the bed got in and pulled the covers over herself.

She stayed on her side, as far as possible from Jareth. He clearly didn't want that, as he pulled Sarah into him, he turned her over so she faced him.

"Jareth."

"Please. Don't defy me, not now." He pleaded holding her so close that she could feel his breathe on her face. She looked into his eyes, losing herself in his mesmerizing gaze. This was the man who had taken care of her, had danced with her when she ran the labyrinth and the man she saw care for the babe. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around Jareth's waist, it was now or never, she needed to know.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She whispered.

"I needed time to cool off after our last conversation we had."

"Can you tell me now?

"Tell you what?"

"Why are you afraid Jareth?" He stiffened under her touch she could feel him turning into stone.

"No don't. Please don't shut off from me. Help me understand Jareth. Please. Tell me." She held him tightly forcing him to look at her and not even turn his head away. He looked so pained.

"If I tell you, can I trust you not to lose it like before."

"Yes. You can trust me." She stared straight into his eyes pleading with him and trying to make him see that she was telling the truth.

"I'm afraid of losing you." He whispered at first. "When you left Sarah and didn't take my offer I fell apart. I lost my sense and half destroyed my kingdom" he said then paused.

"Have you heard of the Unseelie Kingdom?" She nodded. "After you left I became dark, losing sense of everything, I couldn't feel anything, apart from hate and pain" he continued softly.

"That is when I turned to the Unseelie Kingdom, they claimed that they had a way to stop the pain and make me, how I was before you came here But it came at a price, I had to let them place dark magic within me, they said it would shut off any feelings left within me and without thinking twice I took the offer…" He voice was so dead and full of sadness.

"I killed brutally, tortured others, leaving the unfortunate almost dead, you must understand when you left I lost everything when I lost you. I hurt your friends in order to hurt you. I killed anyone that dared test me and didn't think twice about it. I became a fearful King" he stated sadly.

"My kingdom was left in chaos because the darkness within me had taken over, I couldn't control the darkness as there was no good left in me. It wasn't until my father stepped in, he showed me my Labyrinth, the fact that it was dying a slow and painful death because of me" he paused, took a breath before continuing.

"It was then that my father informed me, of the what the Unseelie really planned to do. With the labyrinth dying, I would die along with it without ever knowing. This would have left the Unseelie Kingdom with an advantage to attack the Seelie Kingdom with the Labyrinth and next in line High Prince gone. But you have to understand I'm afraid that now you know what I did you will leave. I'm afraid losing you will cause me to lose myself to the darkness and I will again become the monster that I was." he finished quietly.

Sarah shook thinking of how terrifying Jareth must have been, but seeing him now open up and tell her without that aloof side of him. A feeling of trust came over her, and melted her right to her core. She didn't understand why she needed to say the next few words but it felt right in her gut.

"I'm Sorry. I realise now, that I hurt you so much. That I made you become what you were and are today. Jareth … I am … so sorry… If… I had known … I would of … I would of" Her words were hard to speak, amongst the tears that filled the rim of her eyes made her choke and sob. "Done things differently."

"Sarah…" He tried to calm her down.

"Please understand Jareth, I never realised I was the reason for it all."

"No, Sarah. I let myself become what I am now."

"But your not like that always, it's only when you lose your temper, which is mostly with me." She joked through her sobs.

"That is because I love you and it annoys me dearly when you refuse to believe it."

"I believe you now"

"I can see that."

They stared at each other until Sarah, felt her eyes grow heavy and closed, as she fell asleep in Jareth's arms.

He watched her sleep, holding her close. He marvelled that she hadn't flipped out when he told her. Could she really be coming round to him? Or was it the drink playing with her mind. He didn't care. Right now all that he cared about was this moment in time with Sarah, his Sarah, in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sorry that it's taken so long to post again. I've had my art exams over the past few weeks to stress over and I didn't want to give you guys a bad chapter because of it. So I made this a little longer as an apology. <strong>

**I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone to offered me their help and thank you so much!**

**Lady Rose you are a star! Thank you ever so much for your help on this. I look forward to working with you again and hopefully Fading Starlights :) **


	14. Let's play a game

_Sarah felt cold. She couldn't see any thing, only darkness. A shuffling noise came from behind her, something was moving closer, the noise growing louder and louder. Her breath hitched in her throat. Where the hell was she?_

"_Saaarrrraahh…" came a voice from the darkness. "Let'ssssss play…"_

"_Who are you?" She whipped round in the dark, not caring that she couldn't see who was there. _

"_A frrrriend of Jarettthhhhssss" The voice spoke into her ear. She flinched away instantly._

"_What do you want?" She shouted. It was annoying the hell out of her that she couldn't see._

"_I already ssssaiid. Let'ssss Play." _

"_No.." She began to walk away, despite the blinding darkness. _

"_DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!" the voice boomed. She stopped dead in her tracks as light flooded her surroundings. _

"_Let's play a game." The voice said again, as the speaker, a man appeared from the shadows._

_Sarah stared. Everything about this man screamed evil, from the deadly black piercing eyes, to the long dark hair that hung loosely down his back. His dark leather attire, somewhat resembling Jareth's style, only added to the aurora of raw magical power, and darkness that radiated from him. He was indeed powerful, she could feel the buzz on the tip of her tongue and a high pitch noise ringing through her ears, making her blood pump faster round her heart, honestly it frightened her… the only time she ever felt this wary of power was with Jareth. It made her throat dry up. _

_He was still staring at her, like she was an animal to be preyed on. Trying not to look him in the eyes, she glanced around at her surroundings. They were in what appeared to be a throne room, but it was dark, every structure in the room was made of dark marble. The only light coming from a faded daylight sky, that was grey and white with dark clouds scattered across. It gave the whole place a feeling of hopelessness, with death lurking around each and every corner. Colour and life didn't exist here. It was as if the soul of this place had been sucked away, leaving it dry and lost. There was no life here. _

"_Where am I?" She asked. The man cocked his head to the side and looked at her._

"_You know very well where you are," was the dark reply. _

_Sarah was shocked at how much this man sounded like Jareth._

"_I believe Jareth has told you of this place," he continued._

_She thought for a moment, where the heck was she? Then she realized what her earlier thoughts had been about, souls...lost souls...the soul of this place lost. "Shit" she muttered. _

"_I'm in the Unseelie Kingdom. Where the lost souls go." She stated a little unsure of herself._

"_What a smart woman you are Sssaaarrah" He half hissed. "Indeed this is where the lost souls travel too. I'm surprised Jareth mentioned this to you."_

"_It wasn't easy if that's what you're implying." Her eyes narrowed, as she moved to back further away from this man._

"_Oh no my dear, don't leave yet. I still want to play a game with you."He chuckled light heartedly._

"_A game?" She asked. Why did she feel that a simple game of checkers wasn't going to happen?_

"_Yeesss. A game ….. Let's see if you are as strong as a champion should be."_

"_What if I refuse to play?" _

"_It wasn't an offer." He spoke low almost growling._

"_Alright. But you must return me back to my home," she reluctantly agreed._

"_Your home? Which home would that be, Above or Under? Are you already calling the Goblin Kingdom your home? My my, aren't we settling in quiet nicely. Can you really call that place home?" as he spoke, she wasn't sure if he was asking her or telling her._

"_Above was my home." She stated._

"_Was it now? Even though you were unwanted?"_

"_What?" Sarah exclaimed. This is guy was certainly nosy._

"_Let us have some fun with that, for a bit" He interjected, pulling Sarah from her thoughts._

"_What do you mean?" She asked, wishing she had kept her mouth shut._

"_We can play the game later. But for now let us look into your old life." At that statement he shifted his body to the side, a large dark cloud appeared around her consuming in darkness once more. _

"_Your family… they didn't care much for you did they now. Why they didn't even bother to visit you on your birthdays."_

"_How do you know that? " She said numbly. He didn't answer. _

"_They didn't care when you left home" He continued mockingly, ignoring her question._

"_They didn't even come to aid and comfort you over the loss of Mark."_

"_Ok. How the fuck do you know that! How do you know these things."_

"_I've been watching you Sarah, ever since your time in the Labyrinth. You most certainly caught my attention. But I'm not the only one am I?" He chuckled. _

"_Why! Why do that? Jareth may have a reason but you have none." She shouted, her anger boiling. _

"_Because." He stood right behind her, she froze unwilling to move anywhere. "You are the only one to defeat the Labyrinth." _

"_And that matters to you..." She asked her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Why was he so up in my business, Sarah wondered? _

"_After you left the defeated Goblin King, he fell apart. You know that. What I want to know is why? Why did he do so over a mortal girl?" He stopped inches away from Sarah, his eyes scanning her face._

"_I'm not mortal anymore, almost." She muttered._

"_Well… things have changed slightly. This should make the game ever so much more fun to play." He chuckled and smiled, his eyes gleaming bright. This didn't sit well with Sarah, for some reason._

"_What.." she began to say._

"_But back to what we were talking about before." He interrupted again, as he walked away. " I have been watching you with great interest. It seems you never fitted in to that world, which you claim to be your old home. I mean, it wasn't like you had anyone." He began to circle her now._

_She didn't reply to that. Sarah used to have someone, but Mark had died and after that… well, she was really left alone. She was completely alone in life._

"_How can you be so sure that anybody cares about you here in the Underground?" He spoke, watching the conflict of thoughts play across Sarah's face._

"_I know Jareth does." She muttered quietly._

"_Oh really. Then how come you two aren't bonded? Together… body and soul?" _

"_Because… because we are waiting for the right time." She lied. Heck they had only stopped arguing last night for once. Let alone bonding._

"_You don't sound too sure."_

"_Yes we are. Jareth has told me how he feels. I want to wait and deal with my feelings once the events are over." She defended herself. _

"_Deal with your feelings? It sounds like they are a problem of some sort."_

"_No they are not a problem but…. Look I don't have to stand here and justify my feelings for Jareth with you. I know he cares about me and my friends do too. I have a new home, which I love and fit perfectly into."_

"_I wouldn't be so eager to call the Goblin city home dear. Not until you know they have accepted you fully."_

"_I'm already accepted there." She replied. _

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Because I have friends there who care for me and Jareth" Gosh was this guy thick she just explained this._

"_And what about Jareth?"_

"_I… Well" _

"_Tell me … are you lovers?"_

"_No but we are courting." She remembered thinking on her feet. _

"_But there hasn't been any move towards bonding has there?" She wasn't going to repeat herself to him again. Clearly he was pressing her for information._

"_We haven't really got into it yet." She replied._

"_Hmm it seems to me that you are just a plaything for my Jareth. He did always make bee line for the pretty ones."_

_He walked away flicking his wrist, the darkness was becoming thicker. "I think it's time you returned my dear. We shall play the game another time" He winked sending her mind into an overdrive of creepyville._

_He walked back and stood in front of her. Leaning in slightly, he brought his face to only inches from her ear, and whispered the words. "Until we meet again." She froze speechless, as the darkness over took her once more._

* * *

><p>Jareth awoke during the night, as he felt Sarah tossing and turning, her faced screwed up tight. He wasn't sure if it was best to wake her. Her body was giving off an incredible amount of heat, so that he pulled the sheets off them both. Sweat clung to her body which made Jareth fight his inner desires not to taste her. He couldn't decide if she was having a bad dream or if this was part of the Fae transition. She began to moan softly in her discomfort.<p>

Jareth began to worry about her temperature, he flicked his wrist and the balcony doors swung open to let in the cool night breeze. He rose and walked into the bathroom and ran a cold flannel under the taps before returning to Sarah. Jareth sat down on the bed and pulled Sarah onto his lap, her back resting on his chest. He gently placed the flannel on her forehead, and softly stroked her hair.

She felt the sudden shift of her body as someone moved her, then the cold object placed on her head. It felt like ice against her skin, she raised her hand to feel the wet flannel. She sighed in relief, as the pressure of heat slowly reduced.

"Better" Jareth whispered softly into her ear. She smiled and placed her hand over his as he held the flannel.

"Yes thank you."

"Do you feel sick?" he asked.

"No… I just was… er…"

"Just what precious?" He spoke quietly.

"I was having a bit of a bad dream. I guess my power was burning me a little from the inside." She chuckled sinking further into his arms. She hoped he wouldn't press her on what the dream was about.

"What did you dream of?" Jareth asked softly.

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

"Sarah." He warned, his voice growing stronger. "Tell me."

After giving it a few minutes of thought, she sat up a little. Taking the flannel into her own hand, she turned around to face him slightly.

"I dreamt I was in the unseelie kingdom. There was this man, he didn't introduce himself… he said he knew you."

"Go on." Jareth coaxed his face revealing nothing.

"He wanted to play a game… but he got side tracked and started to talk about my life Above. He said that he has been watching me."

"What did he say?" asked Jareth.

"He just reminded me about how my family never really cared for me." She paused, and thought best to leave the part about Jareth unsaid. She wasn't going to bring up the subject of them, not now at night in his bed.

"How they never really cared about me." She spoke, as tears began to stream down her face.

"Sarah" He cupped her cheek and stroked it. She leaned into his hand. The feel of his touch sent a pure electric charge to her core.

"I want none of that my dear. You are my champion and I don't want you crying. This is a new beginning in your life, a fresh start in a place where people care for you dearly."

She didn't reply verbally, only nodding her head. His touch was oddly comforting and thrilling at the same time.

"Now I want you to get some rest precious." He said as he held her gaze, inducing her to sleep. He watched as her eye lids slowly began to close.

"Alright…" She barely answered. Turning over, she placed the flannel on the bed side table. Then she snuggled back into his arms, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sarah woke up alone. She felt the empty silk sheets next to her. As she rolled over to where he had laid next to her, she could still smell the intoxicating scent that was Jareth plastered all over the sheets. She loved the scent of him, from the very first day they had met. It sent shivers down her spine and butterflies to her stomach, but the absence of him not here, with her in the bed made her heart weigh low. She couldn't believe it, but Sarah almost felt disappointed.<p>

Funny. A couple of days ago Sarah would have been happy to be as far as possible away from him but now… she felt sad by the lack of his presence. Last night had felt so good, to just lay there in his arms. She liked it. No. More that liked it, she loved it. He had finally opened up to her. She should have been scared of him but yet she felt nothing of the sort.

In some strange way she respected him more. He had told her everything and trusted her not to react badly. After all he did, she could tell Jareth was still a good King. He had mended his ways and got himself back on track. For the first time she looked at Jareth for Jareth and not the Goblin King. His was a man that had his heart broken and had been humiliated for the world to see. A broken heart can make you do unspeakable things, Sarah understood this. In a way she could relate to the pain Jareth went through, it was like the pain of losing Mark. It had broken her heart… she had lost him like Jareth had lost her ... sort of.

The bedroom door opened without a knock. It startled her out of her deep thoughts, as she still was laying in the bed. She sat up slowly feeling a slight hangover kick in, her head felt very heavy and her body stiff. _Maybe I will go a little easy on the wine next time_, she thought to herself. Peering towards the doors she saw Jareth enter walking carefully towards the bed, holding a silver tray.

"Good morning." Jareth greeted. The amount of focus on Jareth's face as he placed the tray on the bed nearly sent Sarah in fits of giggles. Cleary the King had not done this often.

"Morning. What is all this?" She asked moving towards the tray at the end of the bed

"Breakfast my dear. We are going to eat and then go to the stables for a ride in the woods not far from here." He stated sitting on the edge of the bed and lifting the lid.

There were a variety of foods on the tray which made Sarah's stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" He chuckled.

"Starving," was her reply.

"Well eat what you want, then get ready afterwards." Jareth said as took a few grapes for himself, then he rose and walked into the bathroom

She began to eat some toast and drink her juice. She could hear water running, he hadn't shut the door. She nearly choked on her food, as when Jareth threw his clothing out of bathroom and onto the floor in the bedroom. His clothes...her brain froze...that means that he is... The temptation to look into the bathroom, made her feel like a fat kid wanting cake. _No Sarah. Bad Sarah. Don't you dare even think about it._

"One look won't hurt." She whispered quietly getting off the bed and tip toeing over to the doorway.

The water stopped running. _It's not that naughty to have a peak._ She hid her body from view and leaned in slightly hoping to God she wouldn't get caught. There in the bath, Jareth laid with his head leaning back and his hands placed on the sides of the tub. His eyes were closed, thank God. She watched his breathing and the way the water dripped down his body. As her eyes took in the muscle definition in his arms and torso, she could feel her hormones going into overdrive. _Get a grip. Just because you had a bonding session last night doesn't mean you give in towards your feelings towards him. _Wait…. did she really just say that?

_Did I just admit that I have feelings for Jareth. Crap I did._

Deciding not to risk being caught she headed into the walk in closet and picked out an outfit that would be suitable for riding. Her mind kept replaying the realisation of her feeling towards Jareth over and over again. Ok so maybe she had feelings for him, it doesn't mean that she would do anything about it would it?

Right now she should be focusing on the champion event and the crazy changes her body was going through, not some boy! Boy...well, not a boy, she glanced back at the bathroom door, strike that, some man. _Maybe I'll just put my feelings on hold until this whole Champion event thing is over. Then I can deal with the Jareth thing._ She finished her breakfast and waited for Jareth to come out of the bathroom, so she could wash and change. He appeared within the doorway of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips, his whole upper half exposed. They silently swapped rooms, Jareth lingered in the doorway causing her to brush past him. He smirked down at her, as she glanced up at him, feeling her face blush and her mind explode at the dark sensual look he gave her. _Oh dear lord this is torture._ Once she managed piece back her mind together she finished getting ready in the bathroom she made her way to back to Jareth in the bedroom. Hoping to god that her face was not red still.

As Sarah walked out, Jareth struggled not to stare at the sight before him. She was dressed in tight brown leggings and knee high riding boots. A white blouse that hung loosely on her shoulders, but she had put on a waist coast to nip it in at the waist. She looked positively beautiful and free. Her hair was loose in contrast to last nights hair do giving her a casual and care free look.

"You look wonderful." He blurted before realising it. Sarah stopped walking and looked at him for a moment. He couldn't help feel embarrassed as his sudden word vomit.

"Thanks." She began to blush. "You look good too."

He was dressed in navy blue tight trousers that left nothing to the imagination, and a cream shirt that exposed a lot of skin and his necklace.

"That necklace… Is that a symbol or something."

"Yes." He replied walking forward to show her. "It is my symbol, as High Prince and Goblin King."

He lifted the symbol on the pendant towards Sarah placing it in her hands with the chain still around his neck. She studied the pendant closely as he studied her.

"It has an owl on it." She chuckled. "That is your animal form."

"Would you like one of these?" He asked. She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Yes."

"I shall see to it, that one is to be made for you," he stated.

"Oh no, don't got to too much trouble if you have to make one."

"Think nothing of the sort. This will be my gift to you before the events begin. Call it your lucky charm." He winked sending her face bright red yet again.

"Come. You must see the woods. I have a feeling you will like them a lot."

Neither spoke about last night. It was as if they had made a silent treaty to not bring it up. Or maybe they where starting a fresh, making a new beginning … again but this time it could possibly work. Now that they had stopped both having a screaming match at each other, there seemed to be hope. Well Jareth had hope.

They rode side by side as their horses galloped across the fields and into the woods. Jareth glanced over at Sarah, watching her ride. She had brought along her sword and dagger in case any trouble would happen despite Jareth's reassurance that her equipment would not be needed.

They headed deep into the woods until they reached a lake.

"Let's give the horses a rest for a moment Sarah."

"Alright… can we walk along the lake?" she asked.

"Yes of course." He replied as they left the horses, happily munching on grass, and began walking along the lake.

Sarah couldn't help but notice how quiet the woods were. It was peaceful hearing the birds sing.

"This place is so peaceful," Sarah said.

"I agree. Do you have a better understanding of the Underground now that you have been here longer than the last time?" Jareth asked.

"I think I do. This place will never fail to surprise me but I kind of feel like this world is alive. Like anything here is an actual living thing."

"Most of it is my dear. The lands are full of magic here. Sadly the magic Aboveground has slipped away."

His face looked almost sad at his comment Sarah chose not to reply. Instead she walked a head of him so he would stop.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously watching as she took her gloves off.

"Look." She snapped her fingers. A burst of flames appeared covering her entire hands. She waved her hand in front of him. " Cool eh?"

"That is marvellous progression my dear. How long have you been able to do that?"

She snapped her fingers again and the flames evaporated.

"I have been practicing everyday to control my emotions. I've been successful in producing fire when I want for about 2 days now I think." She beamed. She thought best to leave out the part of not turning blue when upset or sad.

"That's brilliant." He stepped closer placing his hands on her shoulders. "No doubt this will be a vital weapon you can use against your opponents."

He smirked, as he realized how nervous Sarah became when they were in close contact. Noticing a strand of her hair out of place, he lifted a hand to twirl the dark lock around his finger and gently lay it back into place.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed past Sarah's head. Then came more. Jareth pulled Sarah towards him and jumped down further towards the lake. He flicked his wrist to produce a crystal. Nothing happened.

"Run!" He yelled. Racing to the edge of the lake, and splashing into the edge of the water, they darted behind a large rock. Jareth pulled Sarah into his arms, as they kneeled down behind the rock to be out of sight completely, the freezing water of the lake soaked their legs, it chilled Sarah to the bone.

"Come out come out. High Prince" a voice called.

"Who are they?" Sarah whispered trying to stay calm and keep the shivers back.

"The Unseelie." He gritted his teeth, and tightened his hold on Sarah whilst crouching down behind the rock. " They are blocking my magic. I can feel their darkness."

"What do we do?" She could hear them coming closer. There were a least six of them. She could feel their magic like light bulbs in a room.

"We need to get back to the castle. Fast. I can't tell how many are here or how they got through the barriers into my Labyrinth."

"There are six at least." She blurted before thinking.

"How do you know that?" He questioned.

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of here first."

"I'm afraid you can't leave just yet." A calm voice spoke above them.

They both watched as the man jumped over them. Jareth stepped in front of Sarah but didn't break contact. The man was a fare size larger than Jareth. His hair was dark and wavy, coming down to his shoulders. His face was harsh and cold like stone but his eyes glowed with an orangey colour like fire. This man was obviously of some high importance, as his armour had a slightly more regal look compared to the others.

"Let her go Merek. She doesn't need to be involved." Jareth demanded.

"Why Jareth? Am I to understand that you care that much for this … _woman." _He sneered not even bothering to look at Sarah.

"You know him?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, this is the Unseelie King's head guard. So I suggest you hold your tongue." Jareth responded.

"Or I will cut it out _woman."_ Merek chimed in.

"I have a name." She spat. Jareth's grip on her became tighter.

"And a fiery side too," Merek chuckled darkly.

_Wouldn't you like to know pal._ She thought holding her tongue liked advised.

"Now can we get down to business?" Merek asked.

"State what you want. You have broken my barriers without detection. I am in no mood talk this out casually," Jareth growled warningly.

"Very well. I want you." Merek stated.

"Why?" Jareth questioned.

"You have been missed a great deal within my Kings kingdom."

"Don't spout lies to me." Jareth spat loudly towards Merek, letting go of Sarah. She could see guards of the Unseelie surrounding her and Jareth now. There were at least 15 of them now, more appearing from the shadows of the woods. Darkness had fallen over the woods so thick it made it look as though it was evening already.

Merek sighed. "Does it really have to be this way? We were once friends Jareth. You and I bathed together in the blood of women who whored themselves over to us."

Sarah couldn't tell if Merek was lying or not. If he was he was a very good actor. She looked around noticing all the guards were dark and menacing looking, but as she looked closer she realised they were trolls. Her guts dropped as she remembered hearing something about the Unseelie kingdom trolls from Alaric. He had told her that they were dangerous beyond belief and the strongest of creatures that would not put up a fair fight against the Fae. The dark magic within them brought the beast out.

"But I can see you keep your whores now." Merek added looking past Jareth straight at Sarah. She snapped back to reality and looked Merek straight in the eye.

"I am not his whore." She gritted.

"Hmmm not yet. But you will be one day and then you will be cast aside like the rest. Women have no meaning or purpose other than sex." Merek walked closer towards them heading to Sarah.

"You women can do nothing but bring a brief moment of pleasure to us men and heirs. Nothing more."

If this guy was trying to make her mad it was working. Cleary Merek had issues with women and their rights. She began to walk his way but Jareth stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone Merek. I am warning you." Jareth said glaring at Merek.

"Or what?" Merek replied.

Instead of replying Jareth pulled out Sarah's sword from her pouch and swung into Merek with all his force.

Everyone watched as Merek crumpled into the water.

"Run Sarah!" Jareth exclaimed grabbing her hand and pushed her in front of him, towards the woods. As they ran she began to search frantically for the knife she had packed.

The guards stunned for a moment, ran after and began to attack. Jareth and Sarah fought a running battle, desperately trying to get to the woods.

Sarah swung and used her combat training to block and attack anyone who came near her. Jareth could see she was able to protect herself from the corner of his eye. If he had his magic this all would have been sorted but something was blocking it within him. How that made his blood boil!

The guards circled them completely, halting their progress. Jareth and Sarah stood back to back, as the gaurds moved in on them.

"Jareth transport us back to the castle." Sarah shouted.

"I can't Merek is blocking my magic. Otherwise I would have done that in the first place." Jareth yelled back.

"I thought you were strong magic wise." She asked panic rising in her voice

"So did I. Clearly Merek has grown stronger." He mumbled.

Merek appeared in a dark smoke cloud within the circle.

"Nice swing their Jareth. But I grow tired of this. Come we shall go."

Merek produced a sword at the speed of light, Jareth screamed in agony as Merek plunged it into his side. Guards grabbed Sarah holding her back. "Now I know that will heal quickly but this is the only way I am going to get you to come with me."

Two guards came forwards and grabbed Jareth. Merek stepped forward and hit him around the head knocking Jareth clean out.

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed struggling to break free.

"He can't hear you." Merek calmly replied.

"You can't take him!" Sarah screamed.

"I can do as I please woman."

"Call me that again, and I will seriously kick your ass." Merek laughed hard.

"You woman, are not from the Underground."

"Well done Sherlock." Sarah spat.

"I do not know this Sherlock. But I wonder why Jareth has an interest in you."

She didn't respond. All she wanted to do was beat the crap out of this man. But his troll guards were too strong for her to fight alone and right now she needed to get away and get help. _Then_ she would kick Merek's ass.

He walked up to her studying her face.

"How are you blocking Jareth's magic?" She asked.

Merek pulled back a little surprised at her question. "You are not afraid of me are you?"

"Answer my question." He glared at her, for a moment, and then he smiled. A smile which brought Sarah to liquid puddle of hormones, she could feel lust pouring from him. "I admire a woman who stands up to me. What is your name?"

"Answer my question and I will answer yours." Sarah huffed out trying to shake off the effect of him.

"Very well, I can control darkness and these woods are full of darkness meaning I have power over this land. It has taken a while for us to get our creatures and our spies into the labyrinth, but I would say it has been worth the wait. I can control magic within darkness and as the magic here is Jareth's it means I can control him."

"So you absorbed the magic from the land meaning you took Jareth's magic. Does that mean he can and will get it back?"

"So smart. Yes I took it temporarily. He will get it back if he works out how I took it. Which he won't find out as Jareth is coming back with me. Now what is your name?"

She waited a moment to thinking hard on what Merek had said. There was a loophole indeed. "Sarah."

"Goodbye Sarah. I doubt I will see you again. That is, unless war occurs… then I shall make sure to find you again and punish you for such disobedience in a woman."

With that final word everyone vanished including Jareth. Leaving Sarah alone in the woods. Her mind went into red alert. She ran back to the lake and found her horse, and rode flat out back to the castle. Arriving she screamed for the goblins and her friends racing into the throne room.

Annie and Rydal came running in along with several goblins and other faes.

"Sarah what is it?" Rydal asked.

"Jareth! He has been taken by the Unseelie King. We have to get him back."

Alaric came running in. "What's happened?"

"Jareth has been taken." Annie responded. " Sarah you need to come with me. NOW." She began to drag Sarah out of the throne room but not before she shouted to Rydal.

"Rydal you are to take charge of the Kingdom until I come back. Have everyone man women and child on high alert and check the Labyrinth for damages. They broke the barriers by darkness. There are unseelie creatures within the land that is how Merek broke through" Sarah barked.

"Sarah we must go now." Annie urged pulling her through the doorway.

"What do you mean in the labyrinth!" Rydal exclaimed confused at Sarah's blurted out information.

"JUST DO AS I SAY!" Sarah boomed. Rydal and Alaric shook with fear, no doubt now the champion sounded so like the Goblin King.

Annie grabbed Sarah and transported them within a few seconds once they walked out of the throne room. They appeared within the High Castle. Sarah ran to the doors ahead, and threw them open seeing the High King in his study.

"Sarah?" The high king jumped up from his desk.

"Jareth has been taken." She decided to get straight to the point. Time was precious.

"What!" The High King nearly tripped over his own feet at her sudden statement.

"The Unseelie took him. I'm sorry there was too many for me to take alone. If I had, I may not have made it back to the castle and then no one would know of Jareth's kidnapping."

"You did the right thing Sarah." He replied glancing slightly behind her at Annie as she came in.

"But Jaret-"

"We will get him back." He spoke grabbing Sarah by the hands. "You, my dear" He looked at Annie. ' Call in the guards at once to my study."

Annie nodded and ran through the doors she just came through.

"We must get Jareth back, your majesty. This is all my fault!" She pleaded, this was all her fault.

"What do you mean your fault?" He asked in confusion.

"A man came to me in my dreams and said he wanted to play a game. I didn't understand it at first but when they appeared in the woods, Merek said its all part of the game. The High King of the Unseelie wants to play a game with me." She sobbed.

The High King didn't respond. He watched as Sarah's tears stopped running down her face, her brows knitted together and she began to shake with anger.

"I am going to give that fucker a piece of my mind." She rambled pacing back and fourth. " He is in for a major ass whopping when I get my hands on him." She blurted out, the High King struggled to understand her Aboveground use of words but no doubt he could plainly see the anger raising within her.

"Oh and if you say I can't go and bring Jareth back. Then I will seriously let rip at you! … er your majesty." She shouted at him. He could see the glow coming off of her.

"I wouldn't hold you back my dear, nor would I stop you." He admitted. Heck how Jareth wasn't already dead from the fury of woman, he could see seeping from her now, the gods only knew.

"Once my guards are ready you shall leave with them and bring my son back."

"Your not coming?" She asked.

"I cannot risk it, for the safety of the Seelie Kingdon. If we were to fail in attempt to bring back Jareth. Both the High King and High Prince would be lost, leaving the Kingdom crippled and open for attack. Which I am assured the Unseelie would leap at that chance."

"Your right. But how do we get into the Unseelie Kingdom?"

"Easy. Use the mirror within the throne room."

"The … mirror." Sarah questioned.

"Yes, you see my dear. Before the Kingdoms were split into two and ceased contact with the other half. We would access their kingdoms through the enchanted mirrors. One with the Unseelie and one with the Seelie. Both are placed within the High Castle. Ours are within the throne room. They have not been used in thousands of years because of the treaty signed. But the treaty is void. They have appeared within my son's kingdom and taken him. Therefore stuff the treaty." He huffed out.

A guard came running at full speed into the study. "Your majesty the young lady has told us the news about the High Prince. I have assembled a team, as we must move quickly in this situation."

"Good Work. Then we are almost ready to leave. Sarah dear, you need to change in battle armour."

"Sire, the champion is to come too?" The guard asked.

"Yes" Sarah replied ignoring the fact the question wasn't asked to her. " I am the champion of the Labyrinth and he is my King. It is my duty to protect him. Regardless if he is a pain in the ass sometimes." She muttered the last part under her breath. The High King smiled slightly hearing what Sarah said, even under the circumstances.

"Very well. Come, we must prepare, and leave immediately."

**Yes yes, I know it's been a while. My laptop broke and it's taken a while for me to get a new one but I'M BACK! Please let me know what you think of this story so far guys, if you review I'll get the next chapter up ALOT faster. You are my fuel for keeping me motivated. **

**Thanks Lady Rose ;) You are have wonderful!**

**Until next time my pretties **

**Darktwistedsoul~**


	15. Jareth is not a game

The High King and the assembled rescue team stood in the throne room. Facing them was a large mirror, its surface was dark and cool, with the appearance of steel. With a flick of the king's wrist, the mirror began to ripple from the middle outwards, as if the High King had brought it back to life. A slight humming noise came from the mirror as it began to glow.

It was then the High King turned to face the assembled team, five in all, and the best for the job. All that was needed was the Labyrinth champion and the personal guard to arrive.

"Do not hesitate to strike at the Unseelie. They are wicked and blood thirsty beyond belief. I want you to do everything in your power to bring home your future King and protect the Champion of the Labyrinth. Follow the plan that has been given to you and all should go well. I will be here, waiting for _all_ of you to return. May the gods be with you." He announced.

As one they knelt in front of their King in a moment of silence. At that moment, Sarah and the personal guard entered through the throne room doors.

Sarah paused as she took in the scene before her, her heart beat sounded loud within her ears. She was dressed and ready for battle, black thick leggings tucked into knee high boots that where covered in armour. A gladiator style skirt in red flowed from her waist, with gold armour covering it. Her top half was covered in dark and red armour which cut short just above her chest. Gold armour plastered her shoulders and arms, then onto her chest, where her heart beat frantically.

A red sash was tied around her waist, its ends flowing towards the ground; in it she had placed her sword. Her daggers were placed inside her boots on her calves. Her hair was scrapped back from her face into a gold mental head piece that matched the rest of her armour. Red streaks had even been added into her hair.

This outfit, Sarah knew, would not of have been possible to make unless the personal guard hadn't given her a crystal ball and told her to declare yourself to it. Feeling stupid to be telling a crystal ball, that she was the Champion of the Labyrinth, she did so, and in that moment, the crystal exploded. She had watched in utter amazement as the fragments formed the battle armour of her wildest dreams in a matter of seconds, but what else could she expect from a land of pure magic.

She was stunned by the results but the response she got from the guard was more than enough to be certain it was perfect. As he had stared at her like she was a zebra and he was the lion eyeing his prey. However he couldn't quite look her in the eyes, it was as if he was scared of her, she pondered. Her thoughts were brought back to the present, as the High King spoke to her.

"Sarah, you look like a warrior." The High King announced. Plus she looked scary as hell, he thought to himself, but he wasn't going to admit that. The five guards rose waiting for the orders to move out.

"Thank you." She nodded towards the High King then turned to her team. "Let's go." She didn't wait for a response, for fear she would lose her nerve.

Sarah was the first to walk into the mirror followed by the guards. They walked through on red alert waiting for an ambush but instead they were greeted by nothing but dusty books.

"This must be the study. Clearly they didn't think we would use The Mirror." The King's guard whispered to Sarah while searching the room still. She turned to him.

"What is your name?"

"Rowan, Lady Sarah."

"Rowan, nice to meet you… sort of." This wasn't exactly the best way to meet new people.

"It is an honour to meet you." He nodded. "Now let us move on and find King Jareth."

"You know your way round this castle?" Sarah asked.

"I have been here a few times when Jareth was here." He stated. Not willing to say anymore.

"Right ok." Taking a gulp which was nearly impossible as her throat was dry to the bone. "Well let's go." They all moved their way through the hallways undetected. It wasn't long till they heard voices behind large doors and screaming. Lots of screaming.

Sarah wanted to rip the doors open, she recognized that voice, the screams where Jareth's. Whatever they were doing to him, it didn't sound nice.

"You three." Rowan pointed to the guards, come with me through these doors. "Sarah, you and the other two, will go the level above and come down into the throne room that way."

"Where do we go?" She asked.

"Go up those stairs at the end of the hallway and follow it around. You will come out looking into the throne room."

"Alright. Good Luck." She nodded disappearing down the hallway with the other two other guards. Following Rowans directions, they soon found themselves looking out over the throne room.

Sarah carefully looked over and down into the room hiding herself behind a pillar slightly.

Jareth was hanging by a single chain, wrapped around his wrists, from the high ceiling. The chain was the only thing holding him upright, as his bare chest was criss crossed with many cuts and wounds, his blood flowing down onto the floor. His head hung forward as he fought to remain conscious.

Sarah could sense magic within the air. It was Jareth's. They were draining him of his power.

Merek came into view and lashed the whip across Jareth's side. He screamed in pain as it hit his already beaten and broken body, they clearly were wasting no time in torturing him.

Sarah cringed to see him in so much pain. Then her attention was drawn over to the man sitting on the throne, looking slightly excited by the events before him. It was the man from her dream, the High King of the Unseelie! He sat petting a large catlike animal, his eyes focused on the bleeding figure before him.

Sarah and the two guards waited on the upper level, and waited, for what felt like a lifetime. She knew they had to wait for Rowan and his guards to make the first move. Her body was tense; she wanted to free Jareth, now.

Suddenly with a loud explosion, the doors of the throne room burst open. The battle began, as Rowan and his guards attacked the unseelie guards down below. The two guards that had come with Sarah, jumped down from balcony, where they had been waiting. She watched as they joined the battle, and easily fought the Unseelie Guards. Then Sarah decided it was time she joined in.

She moved along the top of the balcony fence, and then jumped down, landing loudly on the cold dark floor. She pulled her sword out as an unseelie came at her; she easily wounded him, bad enough that he would not be getting back up.

An ear splitting roar erupted from the cat monster, stopping the fight, as everyone's attention was drawn to it. All the Unseelie pulled back, even Merek. Sarah darted round to face the throne.

"Sarah dear. How nice it is to finally meet you face to face." The Unseelie King said, as if it was a casual meeting. He rose from his throne and walked towards Sarah. "Let me introduce myself at last, I am Carac. High King of the Un-"

Carac didn't get to finish his sentence. Instead Sarah sucker punched him right in the face knocking him back.

"I know who you are." She spat, turning around she heading towards Jareth.

The Seelie guard formed a loose protective circle around her and Jareth, as she knelt at his side. The Unseelie guards watched , curious as to who this women was but not to come to close. It was clear they were waiting for Carac's orders.

Placing her sword back into her sash, she reached slowly out to cup Jareth's face in her hand. She spoke softly. "Jareth?"

His lifted his head painfully, his eyes finding hers.

" Are you ok?" She knew he wasn't but needed to ask anyway.

"Sarah..." He struggled to say "What are you doing here." He hissed softly.

"I've come to get my King back." She smiled and looked up at his chain. "I am going to cut you down, can you stand?"

He hesitated but replied. "Yes."

Sarah stepped back and clicked her fingers. Fire engulfed her hand. She channelled the anger she felt towards Carac into the flame. The heat was blazing hot and bright. She could hear the Unseelie guards hiss and hid their faces away from the flames. In one swift move she sliced her hand through the chains. They melted and broke setting Jareth free. He stumbled but Sarah caught him in time.

"Rowan take his arm." She commanded.

"Oh Sarah." Carac interjected. "I am not finished with you." He half grinned. She turned back to face him.

"I must say you have some nerve my dear. Hitting a High King. I don't know wither it was just plain foolishness or maybe some slight bravery perhaps."

Sarah cut him off. "And you High King are just plain stupid. How dare you take him!" She shouted, gasps could be heard from behind and all around her.

"I told you it was all part of the game." He chuckled finding her anger rather a turn on.

"Jareth is NOT a game!" She boomed. "I'm not playing anymore Carac. Stay out of my dreams and away from the people I love."

"But we could have so much fun Sarah." He pouted. "Look at you now all fired up! Such beauty, like a wild goddess, it's just oozing off you." He stalked forward as if to touch her.

"Come near me or Jareth again and I will kill you." She growled.

"Very well, but only if you manage to live past these next few moments that is." He signalled his guards as if bored, they began to move forward, to attack the guards surrounding Sarah, Rowan, and Jareth. Carac stood staring at Sarah.

"Shit." She muttered.

She spoke to Jareth. "Can you teleport us back?"

"No… I can't feel my magic." He sighed.

"We need to get back to The Mirror." She spoke to Rowan.

She turned towards Carac, he was still watching her intensely. A plan hit her. "Roman, take Jareth and go to the portal, take the guards with you. I'll hold off the Unseelie, and follow after."

"Sarah, you can't do that it's too risky. What if you fail and you become trapped here?" Rowan objected.

"I won't. Trust me I know what to do." Sarah replied, giving him most confidant look she could.

"I'm not leaving without you. …" Jareth mumbled, exhaustion was clearly taking him over fast.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." She stated firmly. How he could still manage to talk, with the state he was in, she had no clue. She snapped her head around and noticed more guards appearing.

"Go! Now!" She pushed them both towards the main door. "Fall back!" She shouted. All five guards immediately began their retreat backwards. Sarah however moved forward.

Her body began to light up, the Unseelie guards hissed, trying to shield their eyes, as they backed away. Sarah looked over shoulder; the Seelie guards had reached the door. Jareth was trying to fight free of Rowan's grip, he reached towards Sarah, as Rowan pulled him through the doorway.

She turned forward towards Carac and let her power engulf her, taking her body and soul. Flames shot from her towards the unseelie guards, they retreated even further back.

It was as if Sarah was made of live fire, blocking them from pursing the retreating guards. She held them trapped, by her light, something she knew the Unseelie hated.

Backing towards the door, Sarah quickly looked towards Carac. He returned her gaze, his eyes burning holes into hers, his smile both cruel and twisted.

Passing through the doorway, she turned and ran back to the study room, where the mirror was. Without a last look back, she ran through the portal mirror.

Sarah appeared on the other side. She took a few more steps into the room, her ears were ringing. She saw Jareth sitting on the floor, supported by Rowan, surrounded by the High King and the rest of the gaurds. Jareth's eyes went wide, at seeing her, he began to shout. Sarah saw his mouth move, but couldn't hear his words. At his shout, the guards, Rowan, and the High King, turned to stare at her.

She then realised why, she was still on fire. Jareth collapsed to the floor, the healers, summoned by the High King, rushing to him.

Sarah couldn't hear what was being spoken, her soul was lost within the flame, she couldn't put it out. Her mind ran away from her at that moment, an instinct seemed to kick in, as her legs began to carry her away out of the throne room. She passed through the castle and ended up outside, the fresh air hit her lungs filling them until she felt ready to burst. Her breathing became unsteady and panic mode began to take over her.

_Crap. I'm having a panic attack._

She fell to the ground gasping for air, as the flames slowly died out. She lay there waiting for the sound of her heart to beating so loud in her ears, to cease. It felt as if she had been laying there for hours, feeling nothing.

Rowan had followed Sarah when she stumbled out of the throne room. He watched her crumple to the ground. He knew that the shock of the battle was over coming her. He didn't dare approach her, as she needed to push this through alone. It was something every warrior had to go through. He waited until he saw her breathing calm down, back to a normal level.

He walked over and placed an arm around Sarah's waist before lifting her off the ground.

"Come on my dear. Let us get you a drink."

"You don't have to carry me." She whined.

"I don't mind. Besides I don't think you were going to be moving anywhere if I hadn't scooped you up."

"I just need time. I kinda had a melt down just now."

"It is to be expected. This was your first battle. You did very well, might I add. And the flame thing you got going on there certainly shocked us. I'm impressed."

"Thank you. Now can you please put me down?" He laughed and placed her upright onto her feet.

"Is Jareth okay?" Sarah asked. Rowan looked grim all of a sudden.

"He is alive but he has suffered a nasty beating."

"Can I see him?"

"Not yet. You need time to calm down and process everything. You also look like you're in need of a drink"

"Alright but only one." She said. Rowan chuckled as he led Sarah back into the High Castle.

Sarah sat on the floor in the hallway outside Jareth's room in the High Castle. If she was honest she had a little more than one drink, maybe 7or 8 and she really needed to sober up. She wanted to check on Jareth right now.

Rowan had mentioned that Jareth was in a bad state, and that he would need a week or two to recover. Apparently the Unseelie had drained his magic; almost too the point of no return, meaning his body would have eventually failed and shut down. They were lucky to have gotten to him in time. The healers had demanded Jareth be put on bed rest, and in a stress free zone in order for him to focus on regaining his strength.

"Sarah." Clara shouted. Sarah lifted her head.

_How long had Jareth's mother been there? She wondered._

"Sorry I was miles away." She apologized.

"It's it to be expected my dear, I was just coming to tell you of Jareth's condition." She spoke grimly.

"Is he ok?" Sarah asked, unable to keep the panic out of her voice.

"He will be, but he needs to rest and regain his strength. I'm afraid he won't be able to return to the Goblin Kingdom for about a week or so."

"That's what Rowan said. Will he stay here then?"

"Yes. It is best he stays put. But that does mean we have a slight problem on our hands my dear."

"What would that be your maj- Clara?" Sarah asked.

"Jareth cannot run his kingdom from here." Clara stated.

"Ah. Yeah I would imagine that would be difficult." Sarah muttered trying to understand why Clara was telling her all this. The drink was fuzzing her thoughts slightly.

"So I have come up with an idea to solve this issue." Sarah looked up to the High Queen. She had seen that same look of mischief from her son too often.

"And what would that be?" She asked hoping to god that what she had running wild through her mind wasn't true.

"I want you to run the Goblin Kingdom." replied Clara.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. You are the champion of the Labyrinth, and you would be the perfect replacement."

"I can't run a bloody Kingdom! I wouldn't know what the heck to do!"

"Rydal can help." She stated.

"Does the High King agree with you on this?"

"He is my husband. Of course he will." Sarah doubted he would.

"What about Jareth. I know for a fact he would lose it if I did this."

"Well when the time is right I will tell him. But for now he isn't awake so he has no input."

"Clara… I can't do this." Sarah sighed.

"Yes you can." She spoke softly.

"I…." Her eyes looked into Clara's. She knew what she was thinking.

"Please for my son. I ask you to do this for Jareth not me."

She sighed and lowered her head in defeat. "Alright I'll do it." Running a kingdom can't be that hard, she thought.

_It will be a piece of cake..._


	16. ATTENTION READERS

Hi guys

So sorry it's taking me FOREVER to post the next chapter uni and work have left me with not enough time spare to write ... I have finished the next chapter I promise however I'm in need of a new BETA ASAP. Would anyone be willing up for the task?

Please Private message me if you are up for the task. Be patience my dears I promise it won't be too much longer now.

Darktwistedsoul ~


End file.
